


Three Girls and The Mansion Of Skeletons

by PawPrint18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gore, Horror, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pervy Fell Sans and SwapFell Papyrus lol, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut and Fluff, more skeles to come ;), reader has to face her fears, reader is fascinated about the skeletons, reader is scared of skeletons, reader loves her two friends very much, reader will get used to the skeletons eventually, skeletons flirt a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: You needed a summer job and a place to stay for a while you weren't very good with having lots of money but lucky one of your closest friends who was wealthy and better yet wanted you and your other friend to help her out with a job in her Mansion that was now full of skeletons? your two friends knew a lot about monsters now you didn't mind them coming to the Surface but you were quiet scared of skeletons... oh boy this will be fun will you face your fears and not let your friends down?Editor: @NinaBeena and Quinn(ft UnderTale, UnderFell , UnderSwap, G Sans and Papyrus, SwapFell, ReaperTale, HorrorTale and Mafia/MobTale )might add more AUs in future chapters XD see how the story goes





	1. Getting A Summer Job

**Author's Note:**

> ( heeey I really wanted to write a Mansion full of skeletons story so here it is XD this will have smut in just so you guys know and fluff and sexual stuff and cute things too and a bit of violence and horror yeah XD I will add other Sans(s) and Papyrus (s) as chapters add on so yeah hope you like this first chapter I just wanted to start this story because I was really excited for this one >w< thanks for reading please do tell me some ideas as well I would be greatful thanks)

It was summer, your favorite time of the year. You loved being in the sun doing gardening, hanging out with your friends and having family BBQ's. 

The only problem this year was that your parents had kicked you out as soon as you turned 18.

You didn't really wanna go back to college after the summer so you had to find a job, your parents were really strict about that.

You knew they were just waiting to kick you out as soon as you turned into an adult and it was fine,  your sister offered for you to stay with her until you could find a job and afford your own home.

Though you didn't like your sister much, she had always been your parents favorite, but you had no other choice, it was a roof over your head after all. 

It was the first day of summer and your sister was out with her boyfriend so you were home alone. You were looking for jobs in the paper until your phone rang. Checking it, you see it's your friend Suzy.

Suzy, she was one of your closest friends and had been looking for a job like you. She was a badass cool girl and didn't let anything stand in her way. Sometimes you wish you were like her, maybe it was because of her Scottish accent?

You laughed and shook your head at the thought as you picked up your phone "Hey Suzy, whats up?" You flinched a little when a loud laugh came screeching through the phone.

"HAHA Y/N good to hear your voice lassie HAHA! I got great news!" You flinched again but smiled. "Yeah, you too, what's the news?" 

"Well, you know how we're looking for a job yeah? WELL, Mae got us a job at her Mansion and better yet she said we could live there till we get our lives sorted out! sound good yeah!?" 

You paused for a moment, Doe Mae was your other closest friend whose family was quite wealthy, was offering you and Suzy jobs and a place to stay? You were a little surprised she would do that for you and Suzy, but you weren't that surprised. 

Mae was nothing like other rich people; she was kind, sweet and gentle, she even gave some money to Suzy's family back in her hometown. She offered to give you money to buy a house, but you didn't want to be a bother to her. "Wow.. really Mae's got us a job? That's awesome!" 

Suzy laughed through the phone "HAHA yeah Y/N, she said to meet her at her workplace, the Village Cafe, she wants us to meet her monster lizard friend to talk about the job or something?" 

Your breath hitched at the word monster, you were scared of monsters ever since they came to the surface, it wasn't your fault though, it was your sisters. She would always scare you with stories, myths, and tales of monsters. You didn't mind them though, and you've met a few since they've been on the surface.

But the main monsters you were scared of were skeletons. 

It was every Halloween that your sister would put a skeleton in your closet, making you scream the house down and scare you to death. 

You sighed "Ok, what time are we meeting her?" 

"Urr, about one? Better pack your things girl, we're moving in today, bye!" She hung up as you sighed heavily and rubbed your face. It was lucky you hadn't unpacked everything in the VERY small room your sister had given you. You wondered why Mae didn't ring you, then figured she knew Suzy would ring and tell you anyways.

You smiled and walked to your room to pack stuff up and wrote a nice... note, for your sister. Telling her you were moving out and had gotten a job offer. You didn't bother ringing and telling her. knowing what she would be up to with her boyfriend. 

After an hour of packing and putting stuff into your car, you were slightly surprised it hadn't taken you that long, but you didn't have much stuff anyway. 

You drove off to Ebott Village where Mae and Suzy lived and where Maes work was located.

You've always lived in Ebott town, so you didn't see Suzy and Mae much so you made the most of it when you did find the time to see them. 

When you finally found a parking space you got out your car and walked to the Cafe. You saw Mae and what looked like a yellow lizard monster talking to her. 

Mae turned and smiled, waving you over to her table  "Y/N, glad you could come." 

Mae was in her black waitress outfit with her normal hairstyle, a high ponytail with two strands of hair on each side of her face and a fringe that covered her left eye. You grinned and waved back "Hiya Mae, good to see you," you greeted as you sat across from the pair. "Where's Suzy?".

Mae sighed and rolled her eyes as she pointed behind you. Suzy was coming down the path on her skateboard with her blonde hair flowing behind her and the blue stripe in her hair shining. She had on a pair of sunglasses and was blowing pink gum. She wore a purple crop top and blue jeans with purple leg warmers and black trainers. 

She jumped off her skateboard and picked it up before taking a seat next to you "Sup lassies?" You and Mae just gave her a confused look. "What? It's way too hot to wear my turtleneck jumper and I look cool so shut up." Suzy pouted as she crossed her arms.

Mae coughed and turned to the lizard monster next to her who looked confused as to what just happened. "Y/N this is Alphys, one of my monster friends. Suzy already knows her so... yeah." 

you smiled a little and waved at her "H-hi, I'm Y/N L/N, i-it's nice to meet you Alphys" You stuttered nervously.

Alphys smiled back at you and nodded "N-nice to meet you too Y/N, and thank you for taking this job. It will help me out a lot! O-oh a-and thank you, Mae, for letting me use your h-home." Alphys said as she turned and smiled at Mae as you shot your friend a questioning look.

"Heh, no problem Alphys." Mae turned to you and Suzy "I wanted you both here today because you two are going to help me out with a little job, if you want to of course. Now I know you have a home Suzy, but you can just stay at mine whilst you help with the job." Suzy nodded and hummed. "And Y/N, you can stay as long as you want 'till you can afford your own house of course... I know your sister doesn't treat you well." She sighed as she gave you a sad smile.

You smiled back and gave an appreciative nod "Thanks, Mae... so what is this job about?" 

Mae giggled and faced Alphys, you and Suzy followed her gaze as Alphys blushed a little and clapped her hands "A-ah yes w-well, I wanted you three girls to help me out with a little experiment... all you gotta do is live in a house amongst male monsters... I just wanna see how these monsters will act around human girls" 

"HA! That's it? And we're getting paid just for that? That's easy!" Suzy shouted. 

You sighed and gave a worried look "H-how many monsters?" Alphys turned and faced you as she rubbed her neck "Urr well, I don't know. Mae and Suzy know about this but you will be new to it. The monsters that will be staying with you are f-from, w-well, alternate universes and will almost l-look like each other".  

You put your hands in front of you, "Ok, I've heard enough. I don't wanna know the story or how but ok. I'm up for it." 

Alphys nodded, but you were still worried and didn't really want to do this experiment job thing, but you had nothing else and you really needed a job and a place to stay. 

"Woah, wait. Why is Mae doing this too she already has a job?" Suzy said as she pouted and crossed her arms, Mae glared at her and huffed. 

"Well, I have the summer off now and I let Alphys use my home for the experiment job thing, so its only fair that I get paid. I'm not that rich ok? My father's side is richer than my mother's Suzy, you already know this, and I'm getting paid less than you two because, well, I already have a job." 

Suzy smirked and nodded "Oh ok, that's fine, then I accept the job." Mae sighed heavily and shook her head "A-anyways that's great! I'll bring them r-round when you girls have settled in, j-just text me when your're done" Alphys said as she got up Mae nodded. 

"Sure thing, bye Alphys." After you said your goodbyes with Alphys, Mae told you and Suzy to meet her at her house to get your stuff settled in. "Hey urr, Y/N? Can I have a lift lassie?" Suzy mumbled. 

You giggled and nodded "Sure let's get your stuff and put it in the boot." You chuckled as you rolled your eyes.

After you went to Suzy's and packed the rest of her stuff into the car, you drove to Mae's. She was waiting by the door with her dog. She smiled and jumped up and down in excitement "Hehe this is going to be so fun! It's going to be like one big sleepover! Come on, I'll let you two choose your rooms first." Mae said with a wink. 

You smiled nervously as you got out your car and started to heft some of your boxes, taking them inside and setting them aside. You still weren't sure about this, but thought nothing bad could happen... right? 

Mae helped you carry your boxes into her mansion. It was a medium size mansion because, well only Mae lived here. 

You haven't really been to her home a lot and figured if she's letting a load of monsters live here then she must have a lot of bedrooms. 

Mae told you once that this used to be her family home till her mother and father divorced. Her mother would rather live in a regular house then here, so she moved with Mae whilst her father took her brother to live with him out of Ebott. Her mother kept the Mansion for Mae so when she turned 18 she got the home straight away, kind of a nice birthday present. You still felt a bit sorry for Mae, she didn't see her brother much, but you didn't bother her about it.

You didn't want to pry into her family stuff.

After about an hour and a half of you and Suzy arguing which room is better, deciding which one you wanted, and unpacking a few things, you both went back downstairs to meet with Mae in the living room. 

"Hiya, you guys ready? I texted Alphys and she's on her way with the boys." Mae giggled as you sat down next to her and started to fiddle with your fingers, you were still a bit nervous.

"HA! I'm ready for this experiment job thing! This is going to be a blast! HAHA!" Suzy had her hands planted on her hips as she grinned wolfishly.

Mae noticed you were a bit nervous as she put her hand on your back soothingly. "Hey it will be ok I promise alright?" 

you pushed a strand of your H/C out of your face and smiled a little. "ok... thanks..." suddenly your phone rang.

You checked to see who it was and sighed as you recognized the phone number, it was your sister. You sighed and walked out the living room to answer it "Hey sis..." 

"Don"t you hey me Y/N! Why the hell did you just leave a note? You could've texted or rung me that you finally found a place and a job." 

You frowned a little and shifted from foot to foot. "Because I thought you were "busy" with your man." You heard your sister scoff which made you smirk a little. 

"Yeah ok, whatever, I don't mind anyway, I'm just saying you could've told me Y/N! Fucking hell, anyways, have fun and good luck, I guess." Your sister grumbled as she hung up you sighed heavily and rubbed your face.

Yes, your sister did care for you, but she was still not that nice. Sometimes you wondered what her boyfriend saw in her, maybe it was actually what he got from her that kept him around.

You heard the doorbell ring "Oh, I'll get it Mae!" You called as you strode to the door and opened it. You smiled as you saw Alphys but your smile dropped and your eyes widened you put your hand over your mouth to stifle your scream as your breathing hitched in fear. 

Behind Alphys were ten skeletons, some smiling some not, and all of them staring at you as Suzy and Mae came up behind you.

"HAHA WOW! Awesome skeletons!" Suzy said as she smirked and put her hands on her hips. 

Mae's hand fluttered to her chest. "Oh my..." She turned to you with a worried look. "Y/N, you ok?" 

"Y-you... you d-didn't tell me they were skeletons!"

Mae glared at Suzy "You didn't tell her? I thought I told you to warn her!" 

Suzy shrugged "Oops sorry, I forgot." 

Mae facepalmed and hugged you "I want to help you with your fear of skeletons, Y/N. Suzy was SUPPOSED to warn you, so I'm sorry about that, but please, will you still do this job? I want to help you get past your fear." 

You started shaking as you stared at the skeletons that were waiting patiently to be let in, some were smirking now and it sent a shiver down your spine.

 You looked at Mae pleadingly, you really didn't want to do this now, but you had nowhere else to go. You knew your sister wouldn't let you come back now that she knew you had a place to stay and a job. It was her fault in the first place, but you really had no other choice, you were gonna have to face your fears. You closed your eyes and breathed in slowly, calming yourself before turning back to Mae.

"O-ok..." You stuttered. Mae smiled and hugged you, nodding to Alphys to let them in. You stayed as close to Mae as possible as they walked in and oh boy what did you get yourself into?

 


	2. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Red, Blue and G a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster Sans: G 
> 
> Gaster Papyrus: G Pap 
> 
> UT Sans will just be called Sans
> 
> UT Papyrus will just be called Papyrus
> 
> US Sans: Blue
> 
> US Papyrus: Stretch
> 
> UF Sans: Red
> 
> UF Papyrus: Edge
> 
> SF Sans: Berry
> 
> SF Papyrus: Slim

"G-Girls, these are the skeletons that will be staying with y-you," Alphys sighed as she shuffled back a little.  
  
Some of the skeletons smiled at you, Suzy and Mae while some continued to glare. You gave them a nervous smile as you stayed near Mae.  
  
Suzy continued to grin at them as she introduced herself. "Hiya boys! Welcome, It's nice to meet you lads!" Suzy giggled as she eyed a tall skeleton in a black hoodie.  
  
Mae smiled shyly and waved at them. "Hi, I'm Doe Mae, but you can call me Mae. Welcome to my home, these two here are Suzy and Y/N." She gestured to the both you.  
  
A skeleton that was a bit taller than you and Mae, about 5ft8, walked to the front of the group.  
  
He had a blue hoodie on with a white T-shirt underneath, black basketball shorts with a white stripe down the side and blue trainers. He had a lazy grin on his face as he waved "Hey, the name's Sans. It's nice to meet ya girls and thanks for letting us stay. Let me introduce you to the others." Sans said as he pointed to the group of tall skeletons and one a bit taller than the others.  
  
"That one there with the cool armor, that's my brother Papyrus"  
  
"NYEHEHEHEH NICE TO MEET YOU HUMANS," Papyrus cheered as he bounced a little and waved.  
  
Sans chuckled and moved on to the others. The next one looked a bit like Papyrus but had jagged teeth, three scars across his right eye socket and black armor and a darker scarf with red boots "That's Edge." Edge just grumbled and faced the other way.  
  
Sans shook his head and went on to the last three. They looked really different than the other two. One had a lazy grin like Sans, orange hoodie, brown cargo shorts and orange trainers. "That's Stretch"  
  
"Hiya girls." Stretch drawled as he half waved with a smirk.  
  
"That one there is Slim." The one called Slim was glaring at Suzy, slightly drooling. He snapped out of his thoughts nodded as he heard his name. He wore a black jacket with a fluffy hood, red turtleneck jumper, black jeans and red and black trainers. He also had jagged teeth like Edge but with one gold one  
  
"And last but not least, G Pap." the one called G Pap had a black trench coat, black jeans and boots and a light yellow turtleneck. He had two cracks one going down his left eye socket and one going up his right.  
  
G Pap bowed and smiled charmingly. "Greetings, ladies." Mae and Suzy giggled and blushed while you just rolled your eyes.  
  
Sans moved onto the next group, all of them looked similar except for a taller one near the back. "The grumpy ass over there is Red," Sans smirked.  
  
Red had on a black jacket with a slightly yellowed fluffy hood, basketball shorts with yellow stripes at the side and red trainers. He also had shark-like teeth with one gold one and a single glowing red eye.  
  
Red growled at his alternate. "Hey! Who're you calling grumpy? ERRR UMM, I mean hiya sweethearts, heh~" Red said with a pervy grin and half-lidded eye sockets. You and Suzy cringed but Mae giggled and gave a small smile.  
  
Sans sighed and moved on to the others. The next skeleton had armor like Papyrus and Edge, but a little different. He had a blue bandana around his neck tied into a cute little bow at the back and blue boots. He bounced in place with a big smile and what looked like stars in his eye sockets.  
  
"HELLO HUMANS! I'M BLUE! IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU! MWEH HEH HEH!" You couldn't help but give a small smile, he was pretty cute, for a skeleton.  
  
Now the next one Sans pointed to had armor like Blue but black with a red bandana and sharp shark-like teeth like Red, he also had one scar going across his right eye socket he just nodded and turned his head the other way. "Yeah... that's Berry.. and last and not least G."  
  
G had a short black jacket with a fluffy hood with the sleeves rolled up, light yellow turtleneck jumper, black jeans, and boots. He had two scars similar to G Paps. One going up from his right socket, the other trailing down from his left.  
  
G smirked and bowed, taking Maes hand and giving it a kiss. Mae blushed. "Oh my..."  
  
G smirked up at her. "Nice to meet you, ladies." You had a feeling this was going to be a long day.  
  
After all the introductions, Mae said goodbye to Alphys and you leaned against the wall, watching as Suzy tried to pick a fight with Slim.  
  
"Dude, you're so cool. Nice jacket, bet I can wear it better laddie, heh... HEY, my eyes are up here mate for fuck's sake!"  
  
You could see Slim smirk evilly as he stared down at Suzy, "Heh, bet you could sweetie~"  
  
You scoffed and pulled Suzy away from Slim. "Suzy, come on," you said darkly as you tried your best to glare up at Slim. He just glared back at you, pissed that you'd ruined his fun.  
  
Mae clapped her hands and called for everyone's attention. "Alright, boys! I have a few rules for you guys while you're living in my house." She propped her hands on her hips and gave them all a stern look.  
  
Edge scoffed "RULES? I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, DON'T FOLLOW RULES HUMAN" Edge said as he crossed his arms, looking down at Mae with a scowl.  
  
Mae just shrugged " fine.. then you can sleep on the sofa whilst the others have their own room" She shrugged again as she smirked up at him.  
  
Edge parted his teeth to say something else, but closed it and sighed heavily "FINE. WHAT ARE THE RULES THEN... HUMAN?"  
  
"Glad you asked EDGE! First rule! No going into mine, Suzy or Y/N's room. I swear if I catch any of you boys in our rooms there will be punishments."  
  
"Heh, what kind of punishments doll?" Red said grinning, wiggling his browbones.  
  
 "Dude, shut up." G mumbled while you gave Red a disgusted look.  
  
What was wrong with some of these skeletons? You were starting to be thankful to your sister for making you so afraid of them...  
  
Mae sighed in annoyance. "Rule two! No one's allowed to cook in the kitchen unless you have my permission and I'm in there with you. I swear, if anything burns..."  
  
You knew Mae was serious about her beautiful kitchen, you've only ever seen her cook in there, not even Suzy is allowed to cook without Mae in there with her  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS PEASANT?" Berry shouted, clearly outraged by the limitation.  
  
 Mae frowned and nodded "Yes this is my home Berry."  
  
Berry just scoffed "WHATEVER."  
  
Mae rolled her eyes and continued. "The third rule is, my house is your house. so you gotta do chores just like you would in your own home. Now the spare rooms are upstairs. you can choose which rooms you want. Suzy, show the boys upstairs."  
  
"Got it! follow me lads! HAHA!" Suzy crowed as she started walking up the stairs, the skeletons followed behind her with their things in hand.  
  
You sighed heavily and put a hand on your forehead, slumping against a wall. Mae gave you a worried glance. "Don't worry Y/N, things are going smoothly so far. How are you holding up?"  
  
You smiled at her. "F-fine, I guess, some of them look really scary though. Mostly the gothic edgy ones... b-but I'll be ok..."  
  
Mae nodded "Hmm, ok. Will you be alright with Suzy? I have to go food shopping now so we have enough food for everyone, heh"  
  
You groaned, you didn't really wanna stay here with these skeletons. especially the really dirty perv ones, but you really didn't want to let Mae down. You promised you would stay and face your fears, so you sucked in a breath nodded. "Sure I-I'll be fine, I got Suzy here anyway," you couldn't quite hide the worry in your eyes.  
  
 Mae smiled and hugged you. "Ok, just call if you need me or if there's a problem alright?"  
  
You nodded as Suzy came back down with a few skeletons trailing behind her. "Mae, you going shopping? Heh, well the boys are settled and some are in their new rooms now sorting their stuff out"  
  
Mae smiled. "Thanks, Suzy."  
  
"OH! MISS MAE ARE YOU GOING SHOPPING? CAN I COME WITH YOU? PLEASE? I WANNA HELP!" Blue pleaded as he ran up to Mae. Red and G were behind him, glaring at the excitable skeleton. You couldn't help but find that odd.  
  
Mae giggled "Of course you can come along Blue! Maybe you can help what all the others favorite foods are-"  
  
"Toots, I can help with everyone's favorite foods and stuff heh," G said as he leaned on Blues head  
  
"OW G! GET OFF MY HEAD!" Blue grumbled, pushing G away.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, I can drive ya there if ya want?" Red said with a smirk and wink. You just rolled your eyes and followed Suzy to the living room, leaving Mae to deal with them.  
  
~Maes pov~  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "Oh boy, hehe ok, you three can come and help me shop," I sighed again, smirking and purposely swishing my long ponytail. For a moment I thought I heard Red and G purr a little, but I just pushed the thought away.  
  
I walked into the kitchen with Blue who was bouncing and smiling, he was so cute for his age and grabbed my keys and purse. "Red, you said you would drive yeah?"  
  
Red grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I can sweetheart" I put my car keys in Reds hand before I could take my hand away he pulled me into his chest.  
  
"ACK! what.... w-what... um?" I felt my face heat up. His face was too close and I could feel his breath across my cheeks, his red eye seemed to flare brighter as he stared at me  
  
"Lucky I got the room next to yours doll, heh, but ya know, you owe me if i'm gonna drive you to the store," Red whispered, sharp grin widening.  
  
Is he serious? I just smirked and giggled. "How cute Red, but, urr. you won't be just driving me. You know G and Blue are coming too, so can you let my wrist go?" Reds smirk dropped as he realized that he would have to owe G and Blue as well.  
  
He grumbled as he let my wrist go. "Nice try though, I'll give you that. Come on."  
  
Me, Red, Blue and G walked to my car. It was a black Jeep that I had gotten for my 18th birthday along with the Mansion. I don't really like people asking me about my home or my wealthy family. I don't want people to think I'm some stuck-up posh girl.  
  
"Heh, wow doll, nice car choice."  
  
"Yeah toots, nice color too."  
  
I nodded and smiled "Thanks guys, I don't drive it much, only when I go into town, but yeah, I don't really like driving all that much..." I said nervously as I rubbed my arm.  
  
" WHY NOT MISS MAE... if you don't mind me asking?.." I looked down and sighed then looked back up at them and smiled, trying to convince them I'm fine. "I-it doesn't matter, come on. I want to get everything before it gets dark."  
  
As we drove to the store I was sat in the front with Red while G and Blue took the seats in the back. Blue was telling me all about his puzzles and how he wanted to be in the royal guard. I thought it was really cute of him and quite brave. When we got to the store G got out first and held the door for me.  
  
"My lady," He said smiling. I smiled back and nodded "Why thank you G, that's very kind of you." Red growled and glared at G as we walked past him.  
  
Blue grabbed my hand "COME ON MISS MAE!" Blue said as he dragged me into the store. "Blue! slow down!" I grabbed a trolley and turned to the skeletons. "Alright G, do you have a list of what you skeletons like?" I ask as I put my hands on my hips, letting Red grabbed the trolley from me. He leaned against it as he waited for us to start while Blue linked arms with me.  
  
"Yeah toots, here." G handed me a list and slipped his hands into his jacket.  
  
 I smiled "Thank you G. Now let's see... ketchup, mustard, honey, syrup, vodka? Pasta, lasagna, taco ingredients, curry, and wine..." I looked at the list in confusion.  
  
"G, this can't be right... a lot of these things are under drinks I can understand vodka and wine but ketchup and mustard, those are definitely not drinks"  
  
G chuckled and gave a shrug. "You'd be surprised. This grumpy ass can drink ten mustards in a day and gets drunk from it" G said with a smirk I glared at Red  
  
"What the? You can actually do that? What?"  
  
Red smirked "Sure I can sweetheart, heh, we're monsters, not silly humans that can be sick for drinking stuff that ya not suppose to drink," Red said as he smirks.  
  
I nodded "Hmm, fair enough come on, let's get this shopping done."  
  
As we walked around the store I grabbed as much food as I could afford and the things on the list as G went to go get fags and Red went to go get mustard and ketchup for him and Sans Blue stayed by me till he saw the tower of tacos.  
  
"OH! MISS MAE I'LL GO GET THE TACOS!"  
  
I smiled and looked down another aisle. "Ok, I'll just be over here getting some desserts alright?"  
  
Blue nodded and ran over to the Taco tower. I let him be and walked over to the freezer section with the trolley "Hmm now, where're the cheesecakes?"  
  
"Hiya doll." I jumped as I heard Red whisper in my ear.  
  
"Jesus Red! Don't do that, you scared me." Red chuckled as he put some mustard and ketchup bottles in the trolley I grabbed some desserts and put them in as well  
  
I gasped as I caught sight of Blue trying to scale the taco tower. "BLUE NO DON'T CLIMB ON THE TOWER! SHIT!" I yelled as I started to panic.  
  
" BUT MISS MAE THEY WILL ALL FALL IF I GET THE BOTTOM ONES"  
  
I ran over to him and sighed "No they won't Blue, please just get down before you fall."  
  
Red followed me with the trolley. "Blue god damn it, why do ya have to mess up everything huh?" Red said rolling his red eye  
  
Blue frowned "I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP RED! DON'T START PICKING ON ME."  
  
I squinted my eyes at Red and crossed my arms "You are not helping Red." Red just grinned evilly and shrugged  
  
I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please, Blue just get down before yo-"  
  
"M-MISS MAE HELP I THINK I-IT'S GOING TO-"  
  
* CRASH!*  
  
I covered my head with my arms as boxes of tacos fell on me and Red.  
  
* THUMP!*  
  
"ACK! Blue get the hell off me you baby!" Red shouted. I turned my head and saw Red on the floor with Blue on top of him  
  
"S-SORRY RED I DIDN'T MEAN TO FALL ON YOU! STARS! LUCKY I DID THOUGH! THAT WAS A LONG WAY DOWN, YOU ALRIGHT MISS MAE?"  
  
I smiled and giggled softly. "Yes I'm fine Blue, we should get out of here quickly," I replied as I grabbed some taco boxes and tossed them into the trolley.  
  
"Get the Fuck off Blue!" We quickly vacated the area and went to find G near the registers.  
  
"Hey, what took you guys so long?" G asked as I started to unload the trolley  
  
"Oh uhm... let's just say we had a bit of a tumble, didn't we Blue?" I said as I looked at Blue and winked Blue nodded shyly and blushed a soft blue.  
  
After we packed the shopping up and took it back to the car it was already getting dark, G helped me put the shopping in the boot whilst Red and Blue waited in the car. "Thanks for helping out guys, I usually do this by myself..."  
  
"Meh no problem toots, happy to help." G smiled  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome sweetheart, I had nothing else to do anyway."  
  
"WAIT! YOU USED TO DO THIS ALL BY YOURSELF? WHAT ABOUT MISS SUZY? DOESN'T SHE HELP?" Blue asked as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Suzy has her own home to take care of, shes only living at mine whilst you guys stay for this job experiment thing and I live in the Mansion alone. I only have my dog for company, it gets lonely, you know? That's why I really wanted to help Alphys out... ur-urr ummm, well come on! Let's get back before the others worry." I stuttered as I shut the boot and hopped into the car.  
  
Red, Blue, and G helped me put the food away after we got back. "Thanks again guys, for helping me," I thanked, smiling appreciatively.  
  
"Heh no prob toots, anytime," G said as he walked off.  
  
"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME MISS MAE! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME COME ALONG!" Blue said as he hugged me.  
  
I giggled and hugged him back before he then ran off to find Stretch Red walked up to me "You know, sweetheart you're a... good human. and ya welcome for the help, you owe me though doll." Red said with a wink and a smirk.  
  
I just rolled my eyes and waved him off, but what did he mean by good human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://galaxyshewolfx.tumblr.com/


	3. Dirty Tricks But sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Slim up to their dirty tricks

 

 

~ back to your pov~

It's been a week now since the skeletons moved in and it's been one hell of a ride. You'd gotten really annoyed with Red and Slim for playing dirty jokes on you.

Mae, Suzy, Edge, and Berry were arguing about when it will be their turn to cook in the kitchen, so Mae wrote a timetable and was working it out with them. You were sitting at the kitchen table and watched as she explained how the timetable worked.

"Alright. you two need to stop arguing and destroying the kitchen." Mae mumbled the last part. "I've written a timetable for you guys." Mae smiled proudly as Edge and Berry glared at her. "AND HOW IS THIS SUPPOSE TO HELP HUMAN?"

"YES, HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP? THIS IS STUPID!" Berry said rolling his eye lights. 

Mae sighed, "This will help you take turns cooking, duh. I gave you, Edge, Papyrus and Blue each a day so you could cook so there will be no more arguments, got it?" 

Berry raised his hand "HEY WAIT A SECOND, WHAT ABOUT G PAP? HOW COME HE HASN'T GOT A DAY?" Berry said angrily, crossing his arms as you just smiled.

"Because he doesn't argue over who's cooking." You said seriously, managing to keep a straight face. Edge and Berry turned and glared at you but Mae smiled and agreed with you. 

"That's right, so don't worry about him. Now you don't have to fight over who's cooking, just be happy for once you two, geez..."

Edge scoffed " WELL AT LEAST I HAVE MONDAY SO I'M FINE WITH IT, I GUESS" 

Berry looked at the timetable. "HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY IS BLUE BEFORE ME?" Mae facepalmed and you sighed, starting to get really annoyed with Berry's voice.

"Berry please, it's just the day I chose. Just think, no one else gets that day, that day is just for you." Mae said trying to hide her annoyance and soothe the bratty skeleton. 

You could hear Edge chuckling and while smirking evilly at Berry. Berry pouted but didn't say anything before nodding in agreement and stomping out the kitchen. Edge just walked off wanting nothing else but to be alone for a bit.

Mae sighed in relief as she pinned the timetable up on the pinboard. "Heh, I don't know how you cope with them, Mae." You sighed as you crossed your arms on the table.

Mae giggled and turned to face you. "Hehe, it's easy! I know how to deal with monsters, especially edgy ones. and it's simple really, Edge and Berry are like Papyrus and Blue, but evil and stubborn as hell. So you just gotta find the Papyrus and Blue in them and anyways, they act like my brother used too when he was little..." 

You were honestly a little surprised that Mae could handle dangerous skeletons that could snap your neck if they wanted to if you annoy them or bite your head off with their sharp teeth.

You shivered a little at the thought and shrugged trying to hide your fear. "Heh... fair enough. I'm going to go to my room, I've got books I want to finish off." You excused yourself as you walked out the kitchen, Mae just waved you off as she started to clean up around the kitchen.

You walked past the living room and spied Sans and Stretch asleep on the sofa with Maes dog, Rosita, lying on top of Sans, snoring softly and drooling on him.

You were worried, Rosita was a husky, and a big one at that, and you wondered if she was crushing Sans. You didn't want to wake him and figured that he would've pushed her off if she had been hurting him.

You could see Maes siamese cat, Neko, curled up asleep on Stretch's head, purring loudly. You could see him twitching a bit everytime their tail swished past his nasal ridge.

You kept a hand pressed to your mouth as you giggled, trying to stay quiet and admire how cute it was that Sans and Stretch had made new friends already.

You were slowly getting used to the skeletons, still a little bit nervous and scared, but not as much as you had been.

You were walking upstairs to your room when you felt like something or someone was watching you. You had to be careful now because you didn't want to be victim to Red or Slims dirty tricks or whatever they had up their sleeves.

You looked left and right, noticing Suzy in the bathroom putting clean towels on the towel hanger. She waved to you and you waved back awkwardly as you walked into your room.

You scrunched up your nose when you realized your room smelled of mustard. You looked around in confusion. "That's strange, I don't even have any mustard in here hell. I don't even like it..." 

Your eyes widened when you heard you wardrobe creak a little, turning your head slowly. "Shit." You whispered you knew Red was in here somewhere, but knowing that didn't make you any less scared.

The skeletons knew about your fear of them, Red and Slim would make fun of you or play scary tricks on you. Mae would always tell them off and make them do chores they hated, so you weren't that bothered, but it was still scary for you.

You quickly walked to your door and tried to open it but it was locked, you finally noticed there was red magic around the doorknob.

You growled a little in annoyance. "Red you bastard! This is not funny! You're not allowed in my room!" You shouted, but no response. You only heard a dark chuckle as you tried to open your door again, this time it flew open. Red roared, showing off his claw-like fingers, sharp teeth to you.

You screeched a little and covered your mouth as you tumbled back. You got your balance back and squinted your eyes at him as he laughed at you. "HAHAHAHA never gets old your too easy to scare kid heh heh heh too... easy," Red said with an evil grin and a glint in his eye.

"Fucking hilarious Red. Well, I hope you're proud of yourself." You said as you stomped up to him and shook your finger in his face disapprovingly. 

He just stared at you in boredom before shrugging. "Meh, kinda am proud of myself, thanks." He gave you a lazy smirk.

You clenched your teeth together. That was it you'd had enough of his dirty tricks, you were going to get revenge on him, one way or another. "I'll get you back, just you wait." You jerked your finger away as Red snapped his teeth at you making you squeak a little. 

He just chuckled and rolled his eyelight. "Yeah, ok, good luck with that kiddo," Red said as he laughed making his way downstairs. 

You clenched your fists as an evil smirk came across your face. "Game on," you whispered as you shut your door.

An hour later you came out your room and hummed as you walked downstairs. You could see Mae in her ballet outfit heading to her dance room.

Mae would always practice ballet in her dance room, you knew she had done it for a long time, but you never really wanted to pry into her business. You only found out about it when you walked in on her dancing by accident when you first started getting to know her. Suzy knew more about her then you because, well, they had been best friends since high school. it made you feel left out a little, but you knew she would tell you more about her as time goes by, same with Suzy.

You took a peek through the door and saw G Pap helping Mae spin around on her tiptoes. "Good work my dear, I can see you have been dancing for a while." G Pap said as he smiled down at her. Mae smiled back and nodded. 

* Bark!* 

You jumped a little at the sudden noise and turned around, seeing Maes dog Rosita wagging her tail at you and sniffing the bag in your hand. 

You smirked and patted Rosita's head. "Hey girl, you wanna help me out with something?" 

*bark, bark!* 

"Hehe, I'll take that as a yes." You tiptoed into the living room with Rosita following behind you and noticed Red had fallen asleep on the big sofa, snoring and drooling. 

You giggled quietly to yourself as you brushed a strand of H/C behind your ear. It was lucky Rosita was a well-trained dog, or this wouldn't work out. You told her to sit and stay in the doorway as you tiptoed closer to Red, noticing red sweat forming and going down his skull, probably from the hot weather.

In the bag you had were dog biscuits that you had stashed in your room for Rosita whenever she would sleep with you. She now mostly slept in Sans room and of course in Maes. 

You slowly opened the bag, hearing Rosita whimpering, wanting the treats so badly, but the fun part of this sweet revenge is that you put mustard on the biscuits because Red loves mustard oh so much. Mae had told you once that Rosita loved having mustard on her bone shaped biscuits. 

How lucky was it that you had some BONE shaped biscuits left? 

You carefully placed the treats on Reds skull and chest, feeling a smile creep over your face as you slowly backed away, ready to run for your life.

You knew this was worth i,t but you also knew you would regret it. Rosita looked up at you and started to wag her tail and pant as you nodded to her. "Go get them girl." You said as you dashed off, suddenly hearing Red scream and loud thumps coming up behind you.

~ Maes pov~

I was just walking out my dance room with G Pap, who had been helping me out today, when I suddenly heard Red start yelling. "GET OFF ME YA MUTT! I'M NOT FOOD ARRRGHH!" 

I ran into the living room and saw Red being licked to death by Rosita. I could see she was eating bone shaped biscuits off him that were covered in mustard.

I put my hand over my mouth as I giggled. "It's not funny sweetheart, get ya dog off me!" He pleaded said as he tried to push Rosita off, but she was too busy licking the treats off his chest. 

I walked over to him and grabbed Rosita's collar. "Alright, hehe, alright hang on." I tugged at her collar and she came off Red straight away, barking happily that she was given treats. I had a funny feeling that Y/N had something to do with this and I definitely think Red knew too.

He jumped off the big sofa and growled. "Y/N you little shit, you wait till I get my hands on ya!" He said as he ran after her Y/N, who was halfway down the hall and running for her life 

"How'd you like my trick, huh Red? See? It's not nice to play tricks on others!" She shouted. 

Red snarled as his red eye glowed. "Oh yeah, I'll show you tricks you bitch!" 

I sighed. "Red no leave her alone! ..augh....." 

I could hear Suzy screaming from the upstairs bathroom " SLIM YOU TWIT YOU TOOK THE TOWELS OUT THE BATHROOM WHILST I WAS IN THE SHOWER! BRING THEM BACK YA PERV!" 

I closed my eyes and sighed out my nose. "What is going on today?!" I shouted, raising my hands and running them through my hair.

*Ring, ring, ring, ring* 

"G? Can you get the phone? I'm kinda busy trying to find the towels that Slim has teleported somewhere!" 

"Mae hurry up! I'm freezing my ass off up here all wet and naked!" Suzy shouted I growled a little. 

"Shut up Suzy!"

After I sorted out Slims dirty little trick to try and see Suzy naked, I walked over to G who was talking on the phone. "Oh yeah, she's right here." 

"Who is it?" I asked as I took the phone from him. 

G smirked "Your mum." 

My eyes widened. "What?" I snatched the phone away and brought it to my ear. "Hello, mother."

"Ah, Doe Mae, my dear hello. Was that one of the monsters that live with you? My, he sounds very handsome." I blushed in embarrassment. 

"Mother please." 

She laughed softly in amusement. "I'm joking dear but still... anyway, I rang you to let you know about the summer ball" 

I gasped. "Oh sorry, I completely forgot about that mother." 

" Doe, I'm surprised, I put on a ball every summer! lucky it's in in three weeks time..." I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have been busy." 

"I know, that's why I rang you, so I could remind you. I was wondering if your monster friends would like to come this year? And of course Y/N and Suzy, they come every year anyway." I hummed as I looked around. 

Y/N was now downstairs hiding behind G Pap and Stretch from Red. Suzy kept pushing Slim off her head as he tried to fall asleep on her. 

I smiled. "Sure mother, I'll ask them." 

She chuckled. "Great, make sure to get nice dresses for you girls and make sure those monster boys dress smart! Love you Doe Mae, bye!" She hung up and I smiled, shaking my head as I put the phone down.

I made my way over to Red to calm him down. I'll get everyone together later and tell them about my mother's summer ball, but for now. I had a lot to sort out.

 

 

 


	4. Sleepover In The Living room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting the HorrorTale bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HT Sans: Horror
> 
> HT Papyrus: Crook

~back to your pov~

It was early evening, a very stormy evening in fact, and you're not at all surprised. What with all the hot weather this week, sooner or later there would be a thunderstorm. So you, Mae, Suzy and the skeletons were all going to have a sleepover in the living room. You thought it would be fun watching movies, telling scary stories and eating lots of junk food. 

You couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Mae was in the kitchen with Papyrus, Sans, and Red, she was helping Papyrus cook some snacks and treats for the little sleepover. "NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN, YOU ARE QUITE GOOD AT MAKING SHORTBREAD!" Papyrus cheered as he mixed the ingredients together in the bowl. getting a few drops of chocolate on his face. 

Mae giggled as she looked up at Papyrus. "Why thank you Papyrus! I'm only good at making it because it's one of my fav treats and you're doing well too with the mixing."

Papyrus grinned and put his hand on his chest. "I KNOW I AM HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS USED TO DOING COOKING LESSONS WITH UNDYNE ALL THE TIME!" 

Mae smiled. "Hehe, good to know Papyrus." 

You walked into the kitchen and sat at the table watching Sans and Red who were playing cards " who's winning?" you mumbled. 

"Me brat, if ya must know," Red said without looking at you, focusing on the cards in his hand. 

Sans snickered "Yeah right buddy, I'm winning here," Sans said as he slammed his cards on the table and gave Red a cheeky grin. 

Red growled and threw his cards on the table. "How? I was winning you cheat!" 

Sans shrugged. "Nope, no cheating dude, I played fair and square. Maybe you just can't handle that ya lost against yourself." You covered your mouth trying not to laugh as Sans smile grew wider.

Reds eye was glowing angrily and his teeth were bared in a snarl before he stood with a scoff. "Whatever, the game was stupid anyway... see ya later sweetheart," Red said as he was walking out and winked at Mae. 

"Bye Red," Mae said without looking up as he left, too busy putting the caramel on the shortbread. 

"Heh such a grumpy bones..." Sans mumbled as he put his arms behind his skull. 

Papyrus turned and glared at his brother. "SANS YOU DO THAT ALL THE TIME TO RED! SOMETIMES YOU DO CHEAT!" 

You raised an eyebrow and faced Sans with a smirk, Sans just shrugged. "Pfft yeah, to see him have a stroke. it's humerus, heh." 

Papyrus groaned and facepalmed. "BROTHER PLEASE!" You and Mae just giggled at Sans joke.

Your phone started ringing, checking it reveals it to be your mum. You groaned and walked out of the kitchen to answer it. "Hello, mum..." 

"Y/N! Why didn't you tell me and your dad that you got a job? I had to hear it from your sister!" your mum yelled without saying "hello" or even "how are you? It's been a while." 

You just rolled your eyes. you were used to your parents shit. Your sister was their favorite child, hell, parents aren't even supposed to have a favorite child, at least your sister was nicer to you then they were. "Sorry, mum. You're never interested in what I do, so I didn't bother." 

Your mum scoffed. "I am if you are working for your rich friend sweetie." You frowned at your mum's words. How dare she just thinks about Maes money? She's not even paying you and Suzy, Alphys is.

"Mum, Mae is helping me with the job. she's not paying me her friend is..." 

Your mum sighed in disappointment. "Oh... ok well, good luck with your job I guess, bye." 

You sighed heavily through your nose and threw your phone at a chair. You didn't care if it was smashed, at the moment you just felt so angry and sad. You just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry all night you could feel hot tears go down your face.

Why? why were your parents like this to you? What have you ever done to them? Nothing, that's what... you sighed and walked over to pick up your phone, checking to see if it was cracked. Lucky it hit the pillow on the chair. 

You jumped when you saw Blue in the doorway looking at you, visibly concerned.

"God damn it Blue! Warn me when you're around will ya?" You said chuckling a little. 

Blue just kept staring at you sadly as he fiddled with his fingers "MISS Y/N.... A-ARE YOU OK? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" Blue asked as he tilted his head. 

You blushed in embarrassment and wiped your eyes as you sniffed a little. "O-oh i'm not crying, Mae and Papyrus were chopping onions, that's all..." 

Blue frowned and walked up to you giving you a big hug, you stiffened a little from how strong his hug was. "Don't lie Miss Y/N... I heard the phone call... I'm... I'm so sorry Miss Y/N that you have to deal with that..." Blue whispered, barely loud enough for you to hear.

Your vision was going blurry again as tears ran down your face. You hugged Blue tightly, saying nothing. You didn't really wanna tell any of the skeletons about your family problems, only Mae and Suzy knew what your family was like. 

Mae was like you a little. her father was not that good as a parent, never even sent her birthday or holiday cards or presents, even took her brother away when he and her mother divorced. 

That's how you became friends with her really, because, well, you had something in common, but your issue was worse, it was your whole family not just your dad. 

"I WON'T TELL ANYONE MISS Y/N, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO," Blue reassured as he let go of you. 

You sniffed as you smiled up at him. "Thanks, Blue..."

After your moment with Blue, you both went into the kitchen to help Mae and Papyrus take the snacks and treats into the living room where everyone else was already.

Sans and G were sorting through the movies, Berry and Edge were once again arguing, this time over what game we should all play first. 

Suzy was sitting between Slims legs on her phone and was in a long black t-shirt that had a snarling wolf on it and wearing purple bed socks. Slim was resting his chin on her head trying not to doze off and sounded like he was purring a little. looked like those two were getting along just fine now, but you could see her whack Slims hands every time he tried to snake them up her thighs.

Red was on the big sofa with Rosita playing tug of war with a glowing red bone. Of course, he was using his magic so Rosita wouldn't mistake his fingers with the bone in her mouth. 

You snickered a little remembering the prank you pulled on him, guess he was trying to impress Mae like he has been since he got here.

Stretch was on a bean bag with Maes cat Neko in his lap. You guessed Neko really liked Stretch. 

G Pap was just reading a book and you noticed he was wearing glasses. You blushed a little in surprised embarrassment. He looked, well dare you think it, attractive for a skeleton. 

You knew you were getting used to the skeletons slowly but thinking G Pap looked cute? Are you crazy? You shook the thoughts away as Mae and Papyrus walked in with the last of the food. 

Mae frowned and put her hands on her hips as she regarded Suzy, who was still on her phone and had a snoring skeleton sleeping on her head. 

Mae was now in a neon pink tank top that had a pretty rose pattern on it and black PJ shorts and black bed socks that went up to her knees.

You jumped a little when you heard coughing behind you. You turned your head a little and saw Red was coughing up his drink as his eye sockets widened. He stared at Mae then turned away to take another sip of his drink, his face flushed a light red.

You smirked a little and looked at Mae again, who was now telling Suzy off for not wearing her PJ shorts.

"Suzy for fuck sake at least put some shorts on!" Mae said crossing her arms as Suzy shrugged. 

"Meh, nah I'm comfortable like this and anyway, the lad's don't mind, heh," Suzy said as she looked back to her phone. 

"I MIND HUMAN! AT LEAST TRY TO LOOK LIKE A LADY." Berry scolded as he whacked his brothers skull Slim jolted up and shook his head. 

"I... I don't really mind. she looks better without shorts..." Slim said with a sleepy smirk, making Berry groan and facepalm.

You couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed your face, Jesus, Slim, and Red were such perverts, yeah G was too, but not as much as them, Red and Slim were dirty pervs. 

Mae sighed and shook her head in defeat. "Fine, whatever."

Suzy was glaring at Berry before she smirked and once again was back on her phone. 

You went upstairs to your room to get changed into your PJs. It just a vest top, PJ shorts and bed socks. You jumped when a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder was heard outside your window. You squinted your eyes a little, thinking you saw a figure out there watching you get dressed. 

You shrugged thinking it was just your eyes playing tricks on you and went back downstairs to the others who were watching scary movie and enjoying the snacks. 

Two hours passed and most of the food was gone already and it was Blue's turn to pick a movie. "I WANNA WATCH A DISNEY FILM!" You heard Edge, Red, Berry and Slim groan as Blue said Disney. 

Papyrus smiled and clapped happily. " NYEH HEH! YES! FINALLY A DISNEY FILM!"  

"Fucking hell. Really Blue? Disney? UGGGHHH..." Red questioned as he tilted his skull back and groaned. 

Mae was sitting next to him with Rosita resting her head on her lap. "Red come on, let Blue choose the next movie. You can choose after if you sit through the whole film" Mae consoled as she smirked up at him.

Red raised a bone brow at her but then grinned and nodded. "Alright then, but you gotta cuddle with me tonight flower~" 

You just sighed and rolled your eyes, waiting for the Disney film that Blue chose to start as Mae giggled and agreed. "Alright then fine, but you gotta watch all of it-" Suddenly there was a strike of lightning and a loud boom of thunder making you, Mae and Suzy jump as Rosita started to growl and bark at the back door that led to the garden.

The power suddenly went out and the back door swung open, you couldn't help the sudden fear that coursed through you. Rosita jumped off the sofa, barking and growling as she ran out the back door. Mae got up and ran after her, calling her back. "No Rosita! Come back inside!" 

"Mae! Get back here!" Red shouted after her. 

Everyone was now facing the back door, hoping Mae would come back inside. 

You could still hear Rosita barking. Should you... ah, fuck it! 

You sighed as you stood up and ran outside, lucky for you it wasn't raining anymore. 

You stopped when you saw Mae facing the woods that lay behind her Mansion, holding Rositas collar as she barked into at the trees. Another flash of lightning brightened the darkness and this time you saw two figures staring down at Mae with creepy smiles. 

They looked like Papyrus and Sans from straight out of a horror movie.

You could hear your heart beat fast as you tried to call for Mae but only a squeak came out. The creepy Sans was tapping his claw-like fingers on the garden gate as his large red eyelight, that almost filled his entire right eye socket, studied Mae.

You noticed that he also had a hole in his skull that made him even scarier and was that.. dry blood on his shirt? You could feel your fear of skeletons creep back up on you now. 

Sans and Red ran out to see what was taking you two so long. "Mae!" Red called out Mae turned around looking at Red with worry in her eyes. 

The creepy Papyrus tilted his head and started to talk. "HORROR THE HUMAN GIRL LIVES WITH THE OTHER YOUS AND ANOTHER HUMAN..." He sounded like Papyrus, but he sounded like he was in pain. You noticed he had needle-like teeth with what looked like blood stains on them, oh great...

The creepy Sans, that seemed to be nicknamed Horror, flinched a little and looked behind Mae. His creepy smile widened as he noticed you, but disappeared when he saw Red and Sans. 

Red teleported next to Mae. "What are you two creeps doing lurking around here? This is our territory." Red growled as he red eye glowed menacingly. 

Mae put her hand on his shoulder as you stayed close to Sans, not noticing you were grabbing onto his t-shirt. You were terrified as Horror chuckled. "The lizard lady said to come to talk to the human girl who lives in the Mansion in front of the woods..." He sounded like Sans, but there was a deeper tone to his voice that made chills go up your spine.

Red scoffed. "What? At this time of night?" 

Horror growled a little before the scary Papyrus cut in. "IT'S THE BEST TIME FOR US RED. WE ARE MORE DIFFERENT THAN THE REST OF YOU, YOU KNOW?" 

"I don't give a fuck Crook, ever heard of a door?" 

Mae pushed Red a little and looked at him dissaprovingly. "Don't be rude Red..." Mae mumbled. 

"Heh heh, the little bird is right, listen to her Red..." Horror said darkly making Red snarl at him you could see Sans right eye glowing blue now. 

"Red, let me talk to them, that's what they came here for anyway," Mae said as she guided Rosita back inside. 

Red frowned. "Are ya crazy sweetheart? Do ya know what they do to humans?" 

Mae frowned back at him. "Then go wait by Sans. Y/N, you should go inside...." 

Horror chuckled. "So much fear in a little human girl..." Your grip on Sans shirt tightened.

You shook your head. "N-no I'll stay over here, I'm... I'm fine..." You lied. 

You were terrified 

Suzy walked out with Slim behind her, looking up from her phone, she grinned. "Heh, cool horror skeletons." 

As she was about to run over to Mae she was stopped by Slim grabbing onto her arm. "No... don't..." 

Red refused to leave Mae with Horror and Crook so she started talking to them. Apparently, they had been living in an old cottage in the woods. Mae offered them a place in the Mansion, but Crook told her they preferred the abandoned cottage, saying it felt like there old home. 

You couldn't help but feel a little happy about that.

Horror told her they were going to help out with the job experiment thing and that they were very excited about helping human girls out, which made Mae, you and Suzy flinch a little at the way he said it.

Mae just nodded and waved them off as they went back into the woods. Horror turned and stared at you for a moment before he grinned wider and opened his mouth, showing off his needle-like teeth then shutting his jaw with a snap. 

You squeaked and hid behind Sans more, he just chuckled darkly as he followed Crook into the darkness. 

Mae sighed heavily and ran a hand over her face. "Well... that's enough horror shit for me for one night. Are you ok Y/N? You're grabbing onto Sans a little tight there." Mae pointed out as she walked back in. 

You blushed and let go of Sans shirt quickly. "S-sorry..." 

 Sans blushed a faint blue and rubbed the back of his skull. "S'alright heh..." 

After you two got back inside Mae told everyone what happened and about her mother's Summer ball. Everyone agreed to come, even the edge lords, which you were surprised about, but you didn't want to ask them why just in case you got your head bitten off.

Everyone agreed it was time to sleep. Mae, as promised, slept cuddled up with Red, which made him very happy. 

Suzy was sharing Slims jacket with Slim. She was fast asleep, giving him the chance to snake his arms around her waist as he dozed off. 

You, well, you slept between Sans and Blue. You wanted to feel kinda safe if Horror tried to sneak into the Mansion. You weren't looking forward to having to spend time with him, Crook maybe, but Horror? Oh hell no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Hey guys I never thought this story would get that many this was just for fun holy crap haha XD but thank you means a lot and thanks for the great comments you got any ideas please let me know XD and if you got any questions go to my Tumblr o3o goldentigeresswolf.tumblr.com/ and hear is what Mae and Suzy look like doe_mae_fullbody_by_goldentige suzy_fullbody_by_goldentigeres hope you enjoyed~)


	5. Beach Party

You woke up to the sound of glass smashing. 

You jolted up and banged your head on something really hard. You groaned and rubbed your forehead. "Ow~ What the hell?" You mumbled. You opened your eyes and saw Horror staring at you with pitch black sockets. You screamed and jerked away from him.

Mae came running in. "Oh my god Y/N, are you ok?" You sat up again and crawled away from your sleeping spot as Horror chuckled and stood up. 

"N-no, not really, WHAT'S he doing here?" You asked as you grabbed Maes arm, trying your best to glare at Horror. He just grinned at you, his single red eyelight watching you creepily. 

Mae sighed. "He's part of the job experiment remember? I rang Alphys this morning, Horror was telling the truth but they were supposed to come this afternoon instead of the middle of the night..." Mae stated as she glared at Horror. 

He shrugged and chuckled darkly. "What can I say little bird? I- oh I mean we, we couldn't help ourselves. Heh heh..." you whimpered a little.

You really didn't like Horror at all... "W-what about the others? Are they ok with it?" 

Mae smiled at you, patting your head comfortingly. "Don't worry, Crook and Horror will only be here during the day, then they'll go back to their cottage for the night and yeah, the others have to be ok with it because, well, Horror and Crook are now part of the job. Don't worry, G and Sans are keeping an eye socket on them." Mae said, mumbling the last part so Horror wouldn't hear. You nodded slowly.

"Good, now I've got to stop Crook from smashing more glass..." Mae said as she quickly walked out the living room, leaving you alone with Horror. 

Horror started growling as he walked closer to you, his smile getting creepier and more menacing. You backed up and fell onto the sofa, you dug your nails into the pillows as he kept moving closer.

You were both scared and angry at him and he could sense that. He knew you held fear for him and his brother, not so much the others now though, and he was going to use that against you.

You leaned back into the sofa as you felt Horrors breath on your face, it smelt like rusted iron. "Is the smallest bird scared of the creepy skeleton? Heh heh..." You were about to say something until you heard Suzy's voice. 

"Oi Horror lad? Your bro wants you, leave Y/N alone yeah?" She said a bit darkly. You heard a low growl rumble from Horrors chest as he stood up straight again and turned his head to face Suzy for a second before he looked back down at you, his creepy smile went wider before he walked out the living room, pushing past Suzy on his way out. 

Suzy walked up to you, looking a bit concerned. "You alright Y/N?" 

You took a deep breath and stood up, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine..." 

Suzy gave you a worried look. "I can tell Mae if you-" 

"NO!.... n-no, if I can handle Red then I can handle Horror...." You mumbled as you rubbed your arm.

Suzy sighed. "Yeah, but Horror is way different then Red. Slim told me what Horror and Crooks AU is like and what they did to humans that fell in the underground, ugh, even scared me...." 

Your eyes widened. "W-what did they do to humans?" 

Suzy made a disturbed face. "Y/N, if I told you, you would be so scared that you wouldn't want to stay here... its best I don't tell ya lass." 

You nodded slowly, you were curious as to what they did, but you were happy that Suzy didn't tell you, even if you did want to know. 

After you got ready for the day you noticed Stretch was on the balcony smoking. You were curious about how Stretch, Red, Slim, and G smoked. They had no lungs... right? 

"Hey hun, take a picture, it'll last longer heh." You shook your head and blushed in embarrassment that Stretch had caught you staring at him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to stare Stretch. I was just curious about how you can smoke..." 

Stretch just shrugged and chuckled. "Magic hun, heh heh." 

You rolled your eyes "Of course, hehe." 

Stretch breathed out another puff of smoke, raising a brow bone at you. "So... how's your fear of us skeletons doing? Going away slowly?" 

You looked away and sighed. "With you lot I'm not as scared as when I first met you, but ever since I met Horror and Crook it's crept back..." 

Stretch hummed quietly. "I wouldn't worry about them kiddo, Sans, and G, Mae too, are keeping an eye on them, especially Horror." 

You sighed. "I know, they still scare me, b-but I can handle it!" 

Stretch nodded in agreement, smiling at you encouragingly. "Of course you can, you're a strong girl. If you can cope with all of us then I'm sure you can cope with few creepy looking skeletons, especially ones that chill you to the bone, nyeh heh..." 

"Oh my god Stretch! That was terrible, hehe." You giggled with a  small smile. 

Stretch poked your cheek. "Ya smiling hun, so it was funny." He replied with a grin. 

You spent most of the morning talking to Stretch, he was nice to talk to, even if he did add a few puns every now and again. but he made you feel happy.

After your conversion with Stretch, you went downstairs to see what was going on. 

Mae was in the garden with Blue, Crook, and Papyrus who were helping her and telling her about puzzles that they had made, making her giggle. 

She was showing Crook plants he had never seen before and explaining what they were for. You still wondered what Crook and Horrors world was like, but at the same time you really didn't... ugh... if they looked like something from a horror movie then you guessed their world couldn't have been that nice... 

Crook then started to pick up worms and showing them to Mae. "HUMAN? CAN YOU MAKE SPAGHETTI OUT OF THESE MOVING THINGS? THEY LOOK LIKE SPAGHETTI!" 

Mae gave him an uneasy look as she moved her head back away from the worms whilst Blue and Papyrus had nervous smiles on their faces. "Urr, n-no Crook, you can't eat worms. Yes, they might uhm, looks like spaghetti? But you definitely shouldn't eat them... at all..." Mae said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Crook tilted his head curiously. "OH... YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO EAT THEM?" 

Mae whimpered a little. "Ok, Crook, why don't you follow what Papyrus and Blue are doing whilst I go and clean up yeah?" Mae said as she got up and walked back inside. 

"Yo Mae, you want me to keep an eye on them?" Sans said as he appeared out of nowhere. 

Mae nodded appreciatively. "Yes please, Sans... thank you.." Mae said whispering the last part as she hurried past.

Sans chuckled a little as he walked outside. "BROTHER! ARE YOU COMING TO HELP US IN THE GARDEN?" 

"Nah bro, just rooting for ya, heh." 

Papyrus groaned. "SANS! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" 

Mae walked up to you as she brushed the dirt off her shorts. "Hello Y/N, have you seen Suzy?" 

"Urr, I think she went out with Berry and Slim." 

Mae sighed. "I knew she would just go out, and always when it's her turn to wash clothes." 

You fiddled with your necklace, before taking a breath. "Uhm... Mae? Can I ask you something?" 

Mae nodded. "Sure, whats up?"

Mae knew a lot about the monsters and you really wanted to know about Crook and Horrors world even if you didn't want to fuck it right? 

"What was Horror and Crooks world like? The others keep saying they did stuff to humans and I know their world wasn't like Sans and Papyrus world because well they look like something out of a horror movie..." You sighed. "I know I'm going to regret asking, but I'm just curious..." 

Mae gave you a concerned look "Well, I know you're still afraid of skeletons Y/N, but ok, I will tell you... Crook and Horror and other monsters in there AU ate humans Y/N. When one fell down they would be food. Crook and Horrors world, they were starving. They had no choice. Some monsters would go cannibalistic because of how hungry there were..."

Your eyes widened, you knew you would regret asking... 

No wonder they were more animalistic, they used to eat humans for fuck sake, you didn't even know if they still do or not. 

Mae noticed how uneasy you were looking and was quick to reassure you. "Oh don't worry! They don't eat humans anymore, but they still are kinda dangerous, well that's what Sans said to me. It's why the others are going to keep an eye on them when they're here during the day." 

You were about to ask something else till Suzy came bursting through the front door with Slim behind her and Berry trying to reach a piece of paper in her hand 

"PEASANT I DEMAND YOU LET ME TELL THEM!" 

Suzy scoffed. "Who you calling peasant shorty? hehe."   
Berry growled in annoyance. "GIVE ME!" 

You and Mae both walked up to them. "Suzy there you are. Are you trying to get out of laundry again?" Mae asked as she settled her hands on her hips. 

Suzy looked up at Slim, who was looking the other way as he sucked on a lollipop, staying out of the conversation. Suzy growled, turning back to Mae. "Yeah... BUT that's not the point! There's a beach party going on tonight and I was hoping we could all go!" 

"HEY, I WANTED TO TELL HER!" Berry shouted, pouting as he was ignored.

You smiled. "That sounds like fun..." 

Mae thought about it for a moment. "Well, it does sound like fun, and I haven't been to the beach for a while... " 

"Yes, awesome!" Suzy cheered as she fist pumped the air. 

That evening when Horror and Crook went back to their cottage in the woods you, Mae, Suzy, and the skeletons, all except for G and G Pap who had offered to stay and take care of Maes pets, which you thought was really nice of them, went to Ebott beach. 

You were excited, you hadn't been to the beach since you were a kid, and that was only once on your sister's birthday. You wore a black t-shirt and damien shorts. You weren't really planning on swimming in the sea anytime soon. 

Mae was in a red bikini and a blue see-through skirt and a pair of pink flats that had two strips of ribbon going around her ankles plus a cute sun hat. She was walking and talking to Edge and Red.

Suzy had her hair pulled back in a bun, which made her look pretty as the blue stripe in her hair swirled around her bun. She was wearing her purple crop top, blue jeans and black flats. She pushed her sunglasses back on her head as she talked to Stretch. 

You were enjoying the cool breeze going through your H/C hair and the smell of the sea, it made all your worries go away. 

The skeletons were in their swimming shorts, some in their t-shirts, some not. You were quietly fascinated by their bones. They had thicker bones than human skeletons, which surprised you a little, but they were monsters after all. 

There were monsters and people on the beach already, enjoying the free drinks and the music. Mae laid out some towels under a few umbrellas. 

Suzy ran off with Sans and Stretch to play volleyball. "Heads up lad!" Suzy called as she hit the ball towards Sans with a smirk.

Sans caught the ball with his magic. "Heh, nice try Suzy, trying to catch me off guard?" He asked with a lazy grin. 

"Hey! You can't use your magic, that's cheating Sans!" Sans just chuckled as he passed the ball to Stretch.

You sat down next to Blue and Berry who were seeing who could build the bigger sand castle and arguing loudly.

This was nice, spending an evening on the beach with your two best friends and new skeleton friends that you had never thought you would become friends with. Your fear for them was still hiding somewhere, but you could tell you were getting more comfortable with them, well, maybe not with Horror but still. 

"Hey Y/N, you wanna come and get some chips with me?" Mae asked as she came to stand in front of you.

You jumped a little in surprise. "Oh yeah sure, sorry heh. I was in my own little world." You explained as you got up. 

You both made your way to the chip shop, just talking until Mae stopped, staring forward. "Hm Mae? Whats wrong?" You turned and tried to follow her gaze.

In line for the chip shop was Maes old school bully, Bethany. 

You frowned, you'd met Bethany before and she was not a nice girl at all. She was so full of herself and always so jealous of Mae. 

Mae didn't say anything as you linked arms with her and stepped into line. "Don't worry Mae, I'm here," you mumbled to her, doing your best to reassure your friend. 

Mae nodded. 

Then Bethany spotted you both as she had her chips in her hand. "Well, well. Hello Doe Mae and Y/N, didn't know you had the guts to come to a beach party. Where's your weird friend that likes fighting?" She asked, a sly smirk on her face as she flicked her bright blonde hair. 

You scoffed. "None of your business, Beth." 

Bethany chuckled. "Whatever, so I saw you with those skeleton monsters. You fucked them all yet, Mae?" 

Mae flinched as she unhooked her arm from yours. "No, they... they just live with me. They needed a place, so I gave them one. You can't really talk your not really a virgin are you?" Mae said with a straight face that made you a bit nervous.

Beth's eyes widened a little as she frowned. "You calling me a slut Doe Mae?" 

"Who knows-" You gasped and put your hands over your mouth as Mae fell to the hard ground with a grunt. 

Oh no, now she's done it. If Mae's hurt Beth was going to be in big trouble. 

Beth walked off laughing. "Still a lonely loser!" 

You knelt down beside Mae. "Oh my god, are you ok?" 

Mae sat up slowly holding her wrist with a pained grimace. "Ow.... I think I sprained my wrist... I must've fallen on it..." 

Shit, now Beth was screwed if Red found out, or any of the other skeletons for that matter, you didn't really care if they hurt her, she deserved it, but you knew that the edge lords would kill her. Hell, any of them could, lucky G wasn't here, he cared about Mae a lot too. 

"Come on, you go back to the others, maybe they can bandage your wrist. I'll get the chips." Mae nodded and made her way back to the others.

After you got the chips you ran back quickly and as you suspected everyone was surrounding Mae. She was leaning her head on Red's shoulder as he bandaged up her wrist, all their eyes were glowing a little with one eye socket pitch black.

"HOW DARE THIS BETHANY HURT ONE OF THE HUMANS! SHE NEEDS TO PAY DEARLY." Edge said darkly. 

"No. Please, I don't want you guys causing trouble. I'm fine, nothing's broken, just a sprained wrist..." 

"Yeah, from her pushing you doll," Red growled as he hugged Mae. 

Suzy walked up to you as you put the chips down on the little plastic table. "Bethany ey? She never knows when to stop, even years after we finished high school. Mae told us what happened... poor lass." Suzy sighed as she turned to face Mae who was crying a little from either the pain or the bullying. 

Sans and Berry walked up to you two. "So.. this Bethany is Mae's old bully, jealousy right?" You nodded, wondering where this was going. 

"THEN WE MUST KILL HER FOR HURTING ONE OF THE HUMANS" 

Sans sighed. "No. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that can keep her away from Mae for a while, just be lucky G or Horror aren't here..." Suzy smirked and you smiled, wondering what tricks he had up his sleeve.


	6. The Bad Boys Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mafia bros show up and course trouble already XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MT: Sans: Skullface
> 
> MT: Papyrus: Sniper

~ Suzy's pov~

Now Sans was talking! This skeleton wasn't just good-looking, heh, he also knew how to play dirty. 

I've always wanted to get Bethany back, but Mae would never let me. She knew me too well, knowing that I'd rough her up a bit too much. "So what's your plan, Sans?" I inquire with a smirk. 

Sans chuckled and started to speak low so only me and Y/N  could hear him. "Glad you asked blondie, it involves seaweed and slimy water." 

My smirk grew wider. "I'm loving this plan already." 

Y/N didn't look so sure. "I dunno... what if Beth blames it on Mae? She might hurt her again. Mae's not the fighting type like you Suzy..." 

I scoffed. "Are ya sure about that? When Mae gets pissed off enough, then she's the fighting type yeah... believe me." 

Sans clicked his fingers. "Girls listen and look, Mae is currently surrounded by skeleton monsters. Pap and Blue won't hurt anyone but the rest will, especially Red... so I think she's safe if this Bethany comes to bully her again." Sans pointed out with a grin.

I nodded. "I'm in!" 

Y/N sighed. "Fine, I'll help, but just because Beth deserves this and needs to be taught a lesson." She said with a nod. 

"Heh great, you girls go find some seaweed, I'll get the slime. See ya both in a bit." And like that, Sans teleported to wherever he was getting the slimy water from. 

We set off, going around the beach looking for seaweed whilst the others wondered at what we were doing, not really bothering to ask us. They probably knew they would find out eventually. 

Mae was watching Blue build sand castles and eating her chips whilst Red stayed by her side. "MISS MAE, LOOK HOW TALL I CAN MAKE IT LOOK, LOOK!" 

Mae smiled. "Hehe, that's really good Blue, much better than Edges," Mae said, whispering the last part to Blue.

"I HEARD THAT HUMAN! JUST BECAUSE YOU HURT YOUR WRIST DOESN'T MEAN I'M GONNA PITY YOU!" Edge shouted angrily. Blue and Mae just giggled and I smiled knowing she was happy again. 

"Ah shit, I forgot seaweed feels gross.. ugh.." I said as I picked up a handful of wet seaweed and put it in a bucket... yeah thank god this is not going on me. I chuckled to myself, imagining the look on that bitches face when she finally gets what she deserves. She still deserves a punch to her ugly face, but slime water and seaweed will do I guess. I felt bony arms wrap around my waist and lift me into the air.

I shuddered when I felt cold teeth press against the back of my neck. "Mmmm... Whatcha doin sweetie?" 

Of course it was Slim. I blushed and huffed. "None of your business, now put me down Slim." Slim chuckled darkly. I hate it when he does that. 

I squeaked when Slim started to dig his claw-like fingers into my stomach. "Dollface come on, tell me?" 

"Ffffffffffuuuuuccckkk... fine! Put me down first you ass." I mumbled as Slim slowly put me back on my feet. I turned around and looked up at him. "Sans has a plan for getting that bitch Bethany back for pushing Mae and for all the other times too..." I said mumbling the last part. 

Slim raised a bone brow at me and smirked. "Sounds like fun, is that why Y/N's picking up dry seaweed?" I nodded " nyeh heh well, guess I'll help you." Slim used his magic to pick up seaweed and put it in the bucket I was holding, saying that he doesn't like the feel of seaweed touching his bones, but I knew it was just an excuse to be lazy. 

Y/N came running back with her bucket as Sans suddenly appeared, making me jump a little. He was holding a big bucket of gross looking water. "Got all the seaweed you could get?" 

We both nodded and presented our buckets. "Yep." 

"Awesome, I'll sort out the rest. You two just go sit down for a bit, Slim, come help me out bud." Slim grunted in response as we walked back to the others and sat down. 

I just knew this was going to be good.

~ back to your pov~

You walked back with Suzy to the others as Slim and Sans went to go and set up the prank on Bethany. You were a bit worried about what would happen after, but relieved Mae hadn't noticed what's been going on. She's been too busy watching Blue build sand castles and talking to Red. 

"Don't worry Y/N," Suzy said smirking. 

"It's not the prank I'm worried about Suzy... it's after-" You then heard horrid screaming, seeing Sans and Slim were already back, sitting down next to their brothers like they hadn't moved at all. 

Suzy started snickering while trying to not look suspicious as we saw Bethany walk across the beach, covered in seaweed and slime water, it ruined her hair and made her makeup smudge down her face.

Sans and Slim were chuckling as they bumped fists. 

"DOE MAE!" Bethany shouted.

Mae looked up, but she didn't laugh, not even a slight smile on her face. 

"You put one of your stupid friends up to this just to get me back for pushing you bitch!" I could hear Edge and Red growl as they glared at Bethany. 

Mae stood up. "Uhm... excuse me, but I had nothing to do with whatever happened to you. All my friends have been here with me..." 

Bethany scoffed. "Yeah right. I bet it was one of your stupid skeleton friends!" She said pointing at Blue, causing him to whimper. Mae flinched, not in terror, but in anger.

Oh shit, now she was in for it. Suzy stopped Stretch from stepping forward. "Hang on Stretch, watch..." Suzy mumbled to Stretch, who just looked at her in confusion. 

Mae grabbed Beth's wrist and pulled her close to her, causing  Beth to gasp in surprise. "Don't you ever start bullying my friends or pick on the less scary looking monsters. I can tell your shit scared of the skeletons behind me. I dunno who put seaweed and dirty water on you, but you don't come over here accusing my friends or start picking on the younger ones." Mae said darkly. 

I could tell by Bethany's face she was nervous, good...

"Let me tell you this, Beth. I'm the only thing stopping them from ripping you to pieces. Now, I can put up with your jealous ass and bullshit bullying, but if you ever pick on my friends... I have scarier looking monster friends that can smell humans from a mile away and can even do worse than these guys. Now I suggest you leave us alone." Mae finished as she threw Bethany's wrist away from her.

Me and Suzy smirked at the fear on Bethany's face. "W-whatever..." Beth stuttered as she walked off, squeaking a little when Red and Slim snapped their jaws at her. 

Mae sighed and Red stepped forward in concern. "Sweetheart are you-" 

"Can we all just go home now? I think we've had enough of the beach today..." 

"Heh, yeah, don't have to tell me twice Mae." Suzy agreed with a chuckle. 

We grabbed our stuff and started walking back home, but Mae stopped and grabbed Sans wrist. "I know you planned that prank on Bethany Sans, with the help of Suzy and Y/N." 

"Urrrr.... uhm..." Sans started sweating, a nervous smile overtaking his usual grin.

But Mae just smiled at him. "Thanks for being worried and concerned for me, but please, don't do anything like that again. Although it was pretty funny." Mae said as she let go of Sans wrist and started walking, Sans following next to her. 

"Heh, no problem Mae." He said grinning at her. 

As you got home you could smell alcohol in the air. "Aww man, did G have a drinking party without me? how dare he!" Suzy said crossing her arms.

G was found face first on the hall floor. 

"The hell?" You whispered, looking down at him, slightly confused. 

Mae gasped as she put her hands on her hips. "G, when I say look after Rosita and Neko, I didn't mean drink till you pass out..."  

Berry scoffed. "HONESTLY AT LEAST HAVE SOME MANNERS YOU DUMMY," Berry said, nudging G with his boot.

G groaned as G Pap walked in. "Oh Mae dear, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop my brother from drinking so much. I also tried calling you. I'm so sorry" 

You looked up at G Pap. "Uhm... I'm guessing he's done this before then?" 

G Pap nodded and sighed. "Yes, he likes his vodka too much..." 

You couldn't help but giggle, thinking it was kinda cute how G Pap said it. 

Mae helped G up, letting him lean against her. "Ugh... come on G, I'll help you to the sofa." 

*hic* "Awww... Doe...Mae, you" *hic* "... you don't have to help me toots..." * hic* "did... did I ever" * hic* "tell you that you're really pretty...?" 

Mae giggled. "Yes G," she said rolling her eyes. 

"awww" * hic* "toots.... what happened to ya wrist?" * hic* 

"Oh uhm... I fell and landed on my wrist, just me being clumsy... heh." Mae lied as she settled G on the sofa.

"I hope ya didn't drink all the vodka lad, some of that was mine you ass," Suzy hissed angrily crossing her arms. 

You sighed and glared at her. "Suzy, you're not helping..." 

Suzy huffed. "Don't give a shit, that was my vodka he was drinking too. G drank BOTH bottles, ya bastard.." Suzy said mumbling the last part. You just shook your head and rolled your eyes at her. 

Then the house phone rang. "Hey Y/N, can you get that? It might be Alphys or my father... hang up if it's him." You nodded and walked over to the house phone.

You sighed as you grabbed the phone, all you really wanted to do now was go to bed and sleep. Maybe also grab a shower, that would be so nice right now. 

"H-hello?" 

You snapped out of your daydream as you heard Alphys voice. "Oh, sorry Alphys, it's me Y/N. Mae is kinda busy dealing with a drunk G." 

Alphys sighed in relief. "O-oh that's ok, I thought something bad happened. A-anyway can you tell her that I'm sending over two other skeletons tonight? I know it's l-late, but they just said yes to the job experiment so they're on their way now." 

You whimpered a little, hoping that the next skeleton brothers were not like Horror and Crook. "Sure..." You replied through clenched teeth.

"Awesome, oh b-by the way, t-their names are Skullface and Sniper. B-bye Y/N."

You raised an eyebrow as you put the phone down. "Skullface and Sniper?" You wondered what type of AU they would be from to have those sorts of nicknames as you walked back into the living room. 

You weren't surprised to see that G had fallen asleep on the sofa, he was snoring away like Sans, Red, Stretch, and Slim. 

"I think G will be fine sleeping on the sofa tonight G Pap." 

G Pap nodded. "Ok, if you say so dear." 

Mae walked up to you as you saw Suzy behind her talking to G Pap about the beach and what really happened to Maes' wrist. Warning him not to tell G, and that Mae surprisingly told Bethany what for. 

"Was it Alphys on the phone Y/N?" Mae asked as she smiled at you tiredly. 

You pushed a strand of your H/C hair behind your ear. "Yeah, she said we got some late skeletons coming tonight. They should be here soon. She also said their names were Skullface and Sniper."

Sans and Red choked on their chosen condiments. "What!" They simultaneously shouted. You gave them both a confused look as the doorbell rang. 

Mae rolled her eyes as she went to answer the front door with Red and Sans following after her, as did everyone else of course. "If I can handle Horror and Crook I can surely handle these guys." Mae opened the door and standing there were two skeletons that were dressed in 20's clothes. 

One was wearing a blue suit and hat with an old-fashioned cigarette in his mouth. The other was wearing a brown suit with a red shirt and black tie, he also wore trousers braces that made him somehow a little attractive to you.

You squinted your eyes a little, trying not to blush. 

"Hello, ladies. The name's Skullface and this here is my brother Sniper." Skullface said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth making the smoke float around his face. 

Sniper bowed. " NYEH HEH, HELLO LADIES!" You tried not to whimper, they both sounded like Papyrus and Sans, but with an Italian accent, and it made them even more attractive. What the hell was going on with you? You could hear low growling from behind you, guessing some of the others were jealous that they'd even made Suzy shut up for once.

There was a minute silence from the three of you just aweing over Skullface and Sniper until Mae coughed and finally spoke up. "Ahem... hello welcome to my home I'm Doe Mae, but everyone calls me Mae," Mae said with a smile as her ponytail swished over her shoulder. "These are my friends Suzy and Y/N. They're helping out with this experiment job thing." 

You shyly waved at them. "Urrr, h-hi, hehe." What the fuck was that? Yeah they must've put a spell on you or something, well, at least they weren't like Horror and Crook 

"Weeelll hellooooo gentleman, nice to meet ya~" Suzy said with a grin before she was tugged back into Slim as he growled at them menacingly.

"Ow, hey Slim that hurt. What's the big idea?" She mumbled. 

Skullface lifted Maes hand with the sprained wrist and kissed her knuckles as he grinned down at her. "Hello sweetcheeks, it's very kind of ya to let us stay here, sorry for the late arrival~" 

Mae gasped a little as she put her other hand to her chest. "O-oh my... uhm your welcome Skullface. It's no problem at all, heh..." 

Red snarled and pushed Mae behind him. "Ow hey, Red, that's rude..." 

"Watch what ya doing bud..." Red said low and threatening.

Skullface just grinned and crossed his arms. "I don't see ya mark BUD-dy..." 

You winced a little, you could tell that Skullface and Red were not going to get along well.

 


	7. Family Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister drops a little surprise

It was Monday morning, the start of the second week of Summer and you really hated Mondays, especially if you didn't get enough sleep. 

You and Mae slept in Suzy's room and Suzy wouldn't shut the fuck up about Skullface and Sniper looking badass and shit last night. 

You could tell she was trying to make Slim jealous, but she still wouldn't let you and Mae go to bed without watching a movie with her, fuck. 

The movie dragged, it was one of yours and Maes favorite horror movies, Child's play, heh. If you weren't trying to fall asleep you would have thought Red was on the TV heh heh.

As you slowly woke up, dragging a hand through your hair, you noticed that Suzy was still snoring away in her bed. You looked around and see Mae must've gotten up to do breakfast for everyone. 

You sighed and rubbed your eyes as you stood up stretching. You could hear mumbling coming from downstairs as you opened the door, jumping when you see Horror standing there with a bacon roll in his hand. Well... you were hoping it was bacon. "Heh heh, morning little bird, sorry for scaring ya, heh heh..." 

You just frowned you weren't in the mood for his shit eating grin so you just pushed past him without saying a word. You heard him growl at you as you walked downstairs. You just smirked, too tired to care about what Horror would or might do.

You walked into the kitchen, rubbing your face and trying to make the tiredness go away. Mae was already there, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hand. She smiled at you, looking as worn out as you felt, Mae was not used to staying up late either it seems. "Morning Y/N, did you umm, sleep well?" 

You snorted. "Yeah, but I need more sleep." You yawned as you flopped onto the chair next to Mae. 

Mae chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "Yeah me too, I'm guessing Suzy is still asleep?" You nodded. "Pfft I don't know who's lazier, Suzy or some of the skeletons, hehe." 

You smiled and giggled. You could hear some of the guys talking, mostly Crook with his pained voice, but also Red and Skullface arguing like they were last night. You sighed, why does Red always try and pick a fight? Like seriously.

"Don't mind them. Red and Skullface have been arguing since I got up, ugh, it's not even the afternoon yet..." Mae groaned, mumbling the last part as she rubbed her face. 

You hummed in annoyance.  

"What the fuck is ya problem buddy? You cheat like Sans!" Red growled as he threw his cards at Skullface, who just chuckled. "I don't cheat, I'm just good at winning," Skullface said with a smirk Red growled in response. 

Yeah, looked like those two were getting along REALLY well. You sighed as you walked over to make some coffee noticing there was already a cup full of warm coffee. "Hey, is this coffee anyone's Mae?" 

Mae hummed. "Hm? Oh, Sniper made that for you before he went out. I think it's kinda sweet of him, I told him what type of coffee you liked." Mae said as she smiled at you. 

You blushed, honestly a bit surprised, no one had really ever made you coffee, well except for Mae, but a boy? Never. 

You picked up the coffee, it was warm and made just the way you liked it. "Oh uhm, I'll tell him thanks when I see him then." 

Mae just grinned and went back to drinking her tea and reading the newspaper.  

It was late morning, almost the afternoon, and some of the skeletons had gone out while some were around the house doing their own thing.

"Hey Y/N, have you seen this?" You hummed as you walked over and sat next to Mae on the sofa. She was watching TV with Red and Stretch, but they both had fallen asleep as usual, so she changed the channel to the News. "Some people in Ebott town have been mysteriously killed... mostly teens..." Mae said, clearly worried.

You listened to the News reporter carefully. "As you can see here, the police have no clue who or what has killed these poor teens. There have now been 5 murders in the past two weeks. All the victims have jagged wounds on them. The police think it's some kind of knife weapon or bone, they still don't know who is responsible, or what kind of weapon was used. We will find out more as soon as we can."

Mae turned the TV off with a sigh as she rubbed her face and you were grateful Red and Stretch were asleep on the other sofa. 

You hoped it wasn't Crook and Horror breaking their vow not to eat humans. 

You looked at Mae with a worried look and she smiled reassuringly. "Heh... if it was Crook and Horror there wouldn't be any bodies for the police to find..." You sighed in relief, but there was still a murderer in Ebott, and you knew it couldn't be a human one... 

"See, this is why I hate the News. Scares the hell out of me..." Mae mumbled.

Suzy walked in with Skullface and Sniper trailing behind her with their guns. You blushed when you saw Sniper, still needing to thank him for making you a cup of coffee.

Mae stood up and crossed her arms. "I told you boys yesterday not to bring your guns out of your rooms. I'm not fond of them. I don't mind you keeping them in your rooms, but please don't walk around with them in the house." 

Skullface just smirked and shrugged. "Aww sorry sweetcheeks, we were just taking them to our rooms anyway. Don't worry ya pretty little head."

Sniper glared at his brother then smiled at you and Mae. "I APOLOGISE FOR MY BROTHERS MANNERS. MISS MAE, WE WILL TAKE OUR GUNS BACK TO OUR ROOMS NOW." Sniper said as he nudged his brother, making Skullface grunt in annoyance as they walked off to their rooms.

You ran after Sniper and grabbed his sleeve. "WAIT uhm... Sniper..." You could feel your face starting to get hot as you looked up at and him he turned and smiled down at you 

"YES Y/N, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

You nodded slowly. "Yes, sorry for shouting heh... but I just wanted to say thank you for making me coffee this morning." 

Sniper chuckled and grabbed your hand and pulled it up to his teeth. You felt your heart beat fast as your hand tingled. "It was no problem, my dear~" 

You smiled up at him as he kissed your hand one more time before he walked upstairs to put his gun away. 

Yep, your fear of skeletons was going away, this Monday is actually going pretty well. As you were about to walk back to the living room the doorbell rang causing you to detour over to the door, opening it and taking back what you said about today.

Standing there was your sister, showing more skin than clothes ugh, and next to her was her boyfriend's daughter? She smiled at you and you smiled back. 

You turned back to your sister and frowned as she started talking. "Oh thank god. I thought you wouldn't be home Y/N."

You crossed your arms. "Well, I am staying and working here." 

Your sister scoffed at the sarcasm in your voice. "Ahem, well anyway, could you do me a favor? Could you look after Tilly for me until tomorrow? Please, little sis?" 

Your eyes widened, you adored Tilly, she was a sweet child with an asshole dad and step mum, but this wasn't your house.

Tilly's real mum died when she was two and you had felt sorry for her, to be left with an asshole dad. "Are you joking? This is Mae's house, not mine!" 

Your sister just rolled her eyes and pushed Tilly's bag into your hands. "Pfft please, your flower girl friend won't mind. I've seen her with the monster ambassador. Bye sis thaaannnks, we'll pick her up in the morning!" Your sister said over her shoulder as she walked back to her car.

You yelled at her but she ignored you and drove off. "HEY WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST- UGH bitch..." You mumbled and sighed.

"Come on Tilly." You said as you shut the door and put Tilly's bag on the table. 

"Is this your friend's house auntie Y/N? It's very pretty, is she a princess?" Tilly said as she stared in awe of her surroundings. 

You chuckled and patted her head. "Nah, she just comes from a wealthy family. She does dress like a princess sometimes hehe."

Tilly giggled as she skipped around, looking at everything. "Don't touch anything alright?" 

"Yes auntie!" 

You loved Tilly, she really was such a sweet girl, but your sister dumping her here like that really pissed you off. When, or if, she comes to pick her up tomorrow, she was going to get a good telling off. You didn't give a shit if she wouldn't listen, you were sick of family issues.

You suddenly heard Tilly scream. 

"Shit!" You shouted as you ran to find her. You totally forgot to tell her you were sharing a home with skeleton monsters too.

As you got to the living room you paused and raised an eyebrow, a little confused. 

Tilly was sitting on Sans lap, who was sleeping, as she stroked Rosita, who was wagging her tail and licking Tilly's hand. "What? Tilly, why did you scream?" 

Tilly looked up and gave you a big smile. "Your friend has a doggy! She's so fluffy and cute hehe!" 

Ok, now you were really confused, didn't she know she was sitting on a skeleton? "Uhm Tilly, you know you're sitting on one of my roommates right?" 

Tilly nodded. "Mhm, he said I could!" You were quiet for a moment then shrugged it off. "Oh, ok then." 

After you explained to Mae, Suzy and the guys about why Tilly was here, Mae said she could sleep in your room. You knew Mae wouldn't mind, she loves kids, but some of the skeletons weren't too happy about an 8-year-old kid in the house; not that you really really cared what they thought. 

(Mostly Edge and Berry) " YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS MAE THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ROOM FOR A CHILD" Edge said crossing his arms. 

Mae just sighed. "It's only for one night Edge, just until Y/N's sister comes to pick up Tilly. She's going to sleep in Y/N's room anyway, so don't worry" Mae said with a smug smile as Edge just growled.

"Pfft, as long as the kid isn't a brat, like her auntie, then I'm fine with it," Red said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned at you.

Blue and Papyrus were happy to have Tilly around. "HELLO LITTLE HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME PLAY WITH US?" Blue asked with stars in his eyes. You smiled and giggled about how cute he was being. 

Tilly looked up at you and you nodded, saying she could go and play. Tilly smiled brightly at Blue and Papyrus as they took her to show her their puzzles. You sighed in relief that Tilly wasn't scared of monsters and smiled a little as G came up to you. 

"Hey, we're going to the fair later. Do ya and the kid wanna come wit us?" G said as he pointed his thumb towards Tilly, who was trying to solve one of Papyrus jumble word searches. 

You nodded. "Sure, sounds like fun, I don't think Tilly has been to a fair before." 

G chuckled and winked at you. "Cool, see ya later toots" 

You waved bye to him, feeling like you were being watched. 

You looked up to the balcony and saw Horror staring at you, his big red eye focusing on your face. You waved a little at him. 

You were still scared of him, but you had to face your fears, you couldn't just always be scared, even if some of the skeletons did look scary. Then you wondered if Horror has ever been to a fun fair before. Maybe he would like to come?


	8. The FunFair

You headed upstairs, Horror was on the balcony watching the woodland creatures, and for a moment he looked kinda sad, but when he turned to face you he had that insane grin on his face.

You thought you were just seeing things. "Hey, uhm... most of us are going to the fair in a bit. I was wondering if you would like to come... maybe?" 

Horror stared at you in confusion as his red eye looked you up and down. "Heh heh, not sure if you noticed little bird, but urr... I don't really look kind and gentle..." He said, pointing to the hole in his skull.

You blushed and looked away, completely forgetting he had a HOLE in his head, even though it's clear as day. "oh uhm sorry... maybe you can cover it up? Come on, you and your brother need to get out more." 

Horror gave you a surprised look before chuckling darkly. "I don't really like when my brother goes out, don't want humans judging him because of the way he looks you know? Why do ya think we only go out at night?" 

You sighed in annoyance, he wasn't going to get out of this. One way or another he was coming with and the others, but you understood. You've seen this in the other Sans lookalikes and Stretch and Slim, they always put their brother first and look out for them, which you thought was really sweet. 

You wished your sister would do that for you, you always did it for her, but she never even cared. Mae has a younger brother that she always looks out for, even if he does live with her dad far, far away from Ebott, and Suzy, she always looks out for you and Mae like a big sister, which you thought was really nice.

You crossed your arms and thought for a moment. Mae has a few beanies, maybe Horror could where one of them? You nodded agreeing with yourself as you stood up. "Stay here, let me go get something." You walked off to ask Mae if you could borrow one of her beanies. 

She said yes, of course, so you went to Mae's room and opened the door, jumping when you see Red was already in her room.

The fuck is he doing in here? Is he being pervy or something? Ugh... 

You watched him as he looked around her room and coughed when he didn't notice you. He turned to face you with a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing in Mae's room? You know you're not allowed in here without her permission, right, dummy?" 

Red just glared as he walked up to you. "None of your business brat, and you won't be telling pretty little Mae that I was in here," Red said darkly as his eye started glowing.

You stepped back a little. "H-hey, that's not fair you can't-" Red then put a finger to your lips. 

"Shh, you won't tell her right, kid? Anyway, it's just a little surprise, I wasn't going through her bras and panties if that's what ya think. I can be a gentleman sometimes..." Red said with a smirk, chuckling at the last part. 

You pushed his finger off your mouth. "Fine, better be a nice surprise, or I swear Red... Now get your ass out of here." 

Red just ignored you and pushed past, chuckling to himself. You shook your head and sighed as you went to grab one of the beanies Mae had and closed the door, heading back to Horror. "Here, try this on." You said holding out the black beanie to him. 

Horror stared at you for a moment then sighed. He grabbed the beanie and placed it over his skull and you couldn't help but smile, the beanie actually suited him really well. 

"So, urr, does it look alright? Does it make me less chilling to the bone heh heh..." Horror said as he chuckled at his own pun. 

You nodded and hummed. "Yeah, you look cool." 

Horror then flicked your nose. "Ow hey, what was that for?" You mumbled, rubbing your nose. 

"Heh heh, guess the little bird has persuaded me to come along to the boring ass human thing." 

You huffed out a laugh and smiled. "Yeah, guess I have."

As you and Horror walked downstairs you saw Mae was by the door, chatting with Red while Suzy was chatting with Slim. 

Mae looked up and smiled at you and Horror. "Ah, so that's why you wanted one of my beanies. You look cool Horror." She said with a smile. 

Horror just rolled his eye while you giggled. Everyone was ready to go to the fair, lucky for you the fair wasn't that far from the Mansion. 

Horror asked Mae if Crook could stay at the Mansion and Mae had no problem with that, she understood why Horror wanted his brother to stay. 

G Pap offered to stay and look after him, Horror wasn't too happy about that, but he had no choice. G Pap was so kind and helpful. You were going to try and win something for G Pap, he deserved a gift after all.

Tilly held your hand as you walked, humming as she held hands with Blue too, who was humming with her. You thought that was really cute. 

You could also see it was annoying Red, who was walking in front next to Mae. 

You smirked a little at that. 

You then noticed Horror hiding in his jacket a little, he looked a bit nervous as people walked past. You slowly reached your fingers to his sharp ones, hesitating at first, thinking he might scratch your hand. You sighed and slowly touched your fingers to his phalanges. 

Horrors hand flinched a little and you winced, moving your fingers away, but before you could you felt a cold bony hand grab your own. You flinched when you felt his fingers dig into yours a little.

You were kinda surprised that Horror of all the skeletons would actually hold hands with you. You turned blushed, Horror was looking the other way now with his hood up, but you could see a slight red glint across his cheekbones. You smiled and faced forward again. 

"Aunt Y/N, aunt Y/N! there it is! The fair auntie!" Tilly squeaks as she pulls your arm. 

You giggled to yourself as you let go of her hand. "Go on and have fun with Blue and Papyrus," You said with a bright smile. 

"MWEH HEH HEH! COME, LITTLE HUMAN! LET'S PLAY SOME PUZZLE GAMES!!!" Blue said as he guided Tilly away to the puzzle games 

"YES! LET'S SEE HOW GREAT YOU ARE! NYEH HEH!" 

You forgot that you were still holding hands with Horror until he coughed, which made you jump. "O-oh sorry Horror, heh..." You stuttered as you let go of Horrors hand. 

He just chuckled. 

"Alright everyone! Let's all split up and meet back here at the end of the day." Mae called. Everyone split up into fours, Sans going to keep an eye socket out for his brother, Blue, and Tilly.

You were with Horror, Sniper, and Berry. Mae was with Red, Skullface, and G. And Suzy was with Slim, Stretch, and Edge. 

"Cool, sounds like a good idea. I wanna go on the roller coaster first! come on Slim!" Suzy shouted as she grabbed Slims hood and ran off to the roller coaster. 

"THAT GIRL IS NOT LADY LIKE AT ALL." Edge grumbled as he followed Stretch, who was chuckling to himself. 

"Heh, hey doll? You wanna go check out the horror house" Red asked with a smirk. 

Mae gave him a nervous smile. "Urrr well-" 

"Aww come on sweetcheeks, are ya scared?" Skullface said as he grinned, showing off his canines on purpose. 

Mae huffed. "I am not scared!" 

G put his arm around Maes' shoulder. "Come on guys, give her a break. Like she said, toots is a tough cookie, heh." G said as he winked and smirked down at Mae, which made her even more annoyed. 

"Fine! I'll show you boys!" She said as she walked off to the horror house. 

You sighed and rolled your eyes. "They'll regret it..." You mumbled with a grin, you knew what Mae was like with horror stuff.

"So miss Y/N, what would you like to do?" Sniper asked. 

You thought for a moment. You hadn't been to the fair for a while, so you honestly weren't sure... 

"I WANT TO DO THE SHOOTING GAME! I'M VERY GOOD AT THOSE, HUMAN! MAYBE YOU COULD LEARN A FEW THINGS FROM ME!" Berry said with a proud grin on his face. 

You rolled your eyes. "Ok fine, we'll do that then." You agreed, shrugging. You really wanted to see how good Sniper was with a gun. 

If he was nicknamed after a gun then he should be a hardcore shooter... right? 

When you got to the shooting game you saw Berry eyeing a gothic looking teddy. You smiled to yourself, making sure he didn't see. 

You could see he was like Blue, with his childlike personality, but still had a bit of the edgelord in him. "WATCH THIS HUMAN, I'M GOING TO WIN!" Berry declared as he lifted the gun, handling it surprisingly well. 

"Heh heh, can ya even reach the board shorty?" Horror chuckled. 

You nudged him. "Hey, at least he's trying." You mumbled, defending Berry.

Berry just ignored Horrors teasing as he started to aim at the metal rabbits. 

*BANG* 

*BANG* 

*BANG* 

Three hits, not bad. "MWEH HEH! SEE HUMAN? I TOLD YOU SO!" 

You just nodded and smiled at Berry, not wanting to argue with him. He was happy to win the gothic teddy too, which was really kinda cute. 

Next it was Sniper's turn, which you were excited to find out if it's true that he and Skullface were in the Mafia. They must've been very good at using guns. 

You watched closely as Sniper aimed at the metal moving rabbits. 

*BANG* 

*BANG* 

*BANG* 

*BANG* 

*BANG* 

*BANG* 

Woah, six quick shots amazing! "Wow Sniper! That was awesome!" You cheered, clapping and jumping up and down with excitement.

Sniper turned around and smiled at you as he handed you a cuddly swan. "NYEH HEH, WELL THANK YOU MISS Y/N! A BEAUTIFUL BIRD FOR A ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL BIRD." Sniper said with a wink. 

You hugged the swan and blushed, no one had really ever won you anything before, that reminds you...

You had to win or get something for G Pap for being so helpful. 

As you were walking to a ball throwing game you noticed Horror was growling a little. You turned to look at him and he was glaring at Sniper, who was just talking to Berry. 

Was it just you, or did he look jealous? 

You shook the thought away, turning back as you got to the next game, It was finally your turn. You loved playing dodgeball in high school because you were really good at dodging and throwing. 

You felt the guys watch you closely as you got ready to knock over the coconuts, knocking them all down with a single throw.

You fist pumped in the air. "YES!" You won a charm that you were going to give to G Pap. 

"NYEH HEH HEH, WELL DONE MISS Y/N!" Sniper complimented, clapping. 

"YEAH GUESS THAT WAS ALRIGHT, FOR A HUMAN..." Berry mumbled. 

"Heh, good shot kid." Horror said, which made you feel a little uneasy. You didn't know why, but the tone of his voice and look in his eye made chills run down your spine. 

He wasn't acting the way he was earlier... "Heh, thank's guys..."

You were all heading back to meet the others since Mae had texted you, saying she wanted to go on the Ferris wheel with you and Suzy before you went back home, but you were worried about Horror. 

He was still jealous, just because Sniper won you a toy. You went to go and reach for his hand again. You gasped when he grabbed your wrist and dig his claw-like fingers a little too hard into the skin. 

You whimpered and tried to pull your wrist away, but Horror was too strong. He just stared and grinned insanely as he opened his mouth slowly, showing all his needle-like teeth. 

Now you were really getting scared 

"MISS Y/N? HORROR?" You felt your wrist be let go and quickly thrown back. You grunted and brought it to your chest, cradling the rapidly bruising hand. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT MISS Y/N? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE SEEN A GHOST!" Sniper said, looking at you worriedly. 

You walked up to him quickly and looked back at Horror, who was just staring at you. His big red eye was gone, leaving a pitch black darkness in his eye sockets. 

You turned your head quickly and smiled up at Sniper. "Yeah, I'm fine."


	9. Scared To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  RT Sans: Cheshire
> 
> RT Papyrus: Reap

When you get back to the others, Mae and Suzy were already waiting for you as the guys were getting food. 

Tilly was holding Sans hand as she ate some candyfloss, she happily waved to you as you waved back with smile as you were walking over to Mae and Suzy. 

"Hiya Y/N, did you have fun?" You nodded.

"What's up lass? Looks like you've seen a ghost, heh." Suzy said with a smirk. 

You laughed nervously and smiled. "Heh heh, good one Suzy. Nah just... tired, that's all." You lied. You still felt chills all over your body, like Horror was still staring at you, even if he couldn't see you. 

You were going to see what his problem was and why the sudden change of mood when you got back to the mansion.

It was near closing time so there weren't a lot of people or monsters about anymore when you got to the Ferris wheel. 

The sun was setting the sky was all pink and beautiful. "Hehe, come on Y/N!" Mae shouted as she got onto the Ferris wheel and paid the man. 

You watched the skeletons for a moment as they ate their food and waited for you girls to finish the ride. 

Red and Sans were eating hotdogs Reds covered in mustard and Sans with ketchup. 

Of course, G and Skullface were smoking and chatting, as were Slim and Stretch. Blue and Papyrus were happily eating cotton candy with Tilly as they giggled and laughed together. 

You wondered if Tilly had friends at all, she was just so happy to be with Blue and Papyrus. 

And as always Edge and Berry were arguing about stupid shitty things that you always lost track of. 

Sniper was trying to break up the arguing, telling them to calm down and shut up, heh, and Horror, well, he was sitting on the bench where Red and Sans were. He was just staring down at the ground, looking like he was thinking.

"Y/N! Come on, we don't have all night!" Suzy shouted, gesturing to the waiting ride. 

You sighed and turned your head back, running towards Mae and Suzy and got onto the Ferris wheel. 

You sat on the right seat as Mae sat on the left and Suzy stayed by the window watching the sky. "I saw you holding hands with Horror." 

You hummed and looked up at Mae, while Suzy was in her own little world, not really listening to the two of you. "Yeah, he looked kinda nervous walking around in the daytime so I held his hand to make him more comfortable."

Mae gave you a worried look as she tilted her head. "So why do you look so sad? Heh, you actually held hands with the thing you fear the most." Mae said with a little smile. 

You smiled back but then looked away as the sun came through the window. "He became jealous when Sniper won me a toy now he's in a mood..." You said shrugging. 

Mae chuckled. "Heh, even male monsters get jealous Y/N. He will get over it, so don't worry" Mae reassured you with a smile. 

You sighed. "I hope so..."

After your little ride and chat on the Ferris wheel, you, Mae, and Suzy went back to the guys and started to walk home. It was dark now, but still kinda early. 

Tilly was worn out from being with Blue and Papyrus all day, so you had to carry her home. which you didn't mind, and of course Suzy fell asleep and Slim offered to carry her on his back. 

Lucky he was a tall skeleton as Suzy was quite a tall girl to carry. 

When you all got home everyone went to there rooms or went into the living room. You looked around for Horror as you placed Tilly down on the sofa for a minute. Horror was saying thank you to G Pap for keeping Crook company.

"I HAD GREAT FUN G PAP! THANK YOU FOR SPENDING TIME WITH ME!" Crook shouted. 

G Pap chuckled and nodded. "No problem Crook, it was weird, but fun." 

Horror glared at G Pap for a moment then nodded to him. "Thanks again, I guess...." Horror mumbled as him and Crook walked out the back door, back to their cabin. 

You sighed, realizing you won't get a chance to talk with Horror tonight. 

You went back over and picked up Tilly to take her to bed, aka your room. You smiled as you placed her down on your bed and tucked her in. 

You've really never seen her so happy, every time you saw her she was so shy and looked sad, but today she was a totally different girl. 

You wish she could stay with you, but sadly she wasn't your daughter.

She was your dickhead of a sisters boyfriends. 

You sighed sadly as you walked up to your window, you could see Horror and Crook walking through the woods. Horror stopped for a second and looked back, you waved a little at him but he just glared and carried on following his brother. 

After you checked that Tilly was all snuggled up, you went back downstairs but noticed it was darker than it had been when you'd taken Tilly to bed. 

You could hear everyone talking in the living room and what sounded like new skeletons, how fun... 

You didn't know how many more you would meet, but you were still hoping they weren't scarier than Horror and Crook. 

You still had a fear of skeletons, but it was dying down, well, that is if Horror would stop being a grumpy ass and scaring you just because he was jealous. You still don't understand why he was jealous, most of the other skeletons flirt like Sniper.

You shook your head and sighed, not worrying about it at the moment. "Y/N! Come meet the new skeletons!" Suzy shouted.

You laughed a little. "Hehe alright, alright-" As you walked into the living room your heart dropped. Behind Mae and Sans were two skeletons that had dark ripped robes on. 

Your body froze on the spot. They looked like reapers... oh god today couldn't get any worse, you hated skeleton reapers so much...

"Y/N, this is Cheshire and Reap," Mae said as she smiled. 

You smiled nervously back. "H-hi, I'm Y/N..." You said. 

Cheshire walked, or floated. you couldn't really tell, towards you.

You could see where his name came from, he did have a Cheshire cat-like grin, but that didn't creep you out. What creeped you out were that his eye sockets were pitch black, becoming even darker as his hood covered his eye sockets. 

He held out his hand to you and you felt sweat running down your back. Doesn't he have the death touch? You thought as you looked at his hand then at his face as an echoey chuckle escaped his mouth. "Don't worry kid... the death touch doesn't work when I'm in another AU, only works in mine.." He said with an echoing voice.

You nodded not wanting to speak as you grabbed his hand and shook it. His hand was ice cold, making goosebumps appear on your arms and a chill to run down your spine. "N-nice to meet you, Cheshire..." You managed to get out. 

Cheshire nodded and let go of your hand. You immediately felt warmth rush back your hand, which made you feel a little weirded out. 

Reap shouted to you with a similar echoing voice. "HI Y/N! I'M REAP!" Reap called with a smile. 

You waved a little and nodded. "Hi..." You noticed Reap had a red scarf like Papyrus, worn as a hood. Oh boy, this night was going to be a long one. 

"Y/N, you alright?" Mae asked, looking worried. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go to bed though, it's been a long day.." You heard Red chuckle as you began turning away.

"She's just scared flower, of the spooky scary skeletons. OOOOOOOOOO!" Red said as he wriggled his phalanges at you with his eye glowing menacingly. 

You knocked his hands away. "Hey! Cut it out dumbass!" 

Red just continued to laugh.

"Shes scared of us?" Cheshire asked as he raised a bone brow at you. You nodded a little. 

"YES, SHE HAS A SILLY FEAR OF SKELETONS BECAUSE OF HER SISTER. I THINK IT'S STUPID!" Edge said as he crossed his arms, he was not helping at all.

You frowned at him. "B-BUT SHE'S GETTING USED TO US! SO DON'T WORRY! MWEH HEH." Blue said happily, he was trying to make you feel comfortable again. You smiled at him and mouthed a "thank you". He nodded back with a smile. 

"Lads come on, leave the poor girl alone!" Suzy said as she threw her legs over the arm of the sofa and leaned on Slims shoulder as he tried not to doze off once again. 

"I'm just going to go to bed guys ok? It was really nice meeting you Cheshire and Reap, sorry for being a bit nervous I... I can't help it, heh." You said as you walked out of the living room.

"Heh, it's ok kiddo. who wouldn't be scared of me?" 

"IT IS QUITE ALRIGHT MORTAL! NO HARM DONE, AND BROTHER PLEASE!"  

You smiled at them for understanding and waved good \night to everyone as you headed upstairs. When you got to your room you entered quietly, trying not to wake up Tilly as you got into bed next to her. 

Tomorrow you were going to give your sister what for.


	10. Cry Babies

You woke up the next morning to loud shouting from downstairs filtering in under your door. You groaned, not really wanting to open your eyes. You rolled over and checked your phone. 

10 missed calls from your sister. 

It was half-past eight in the morning and she started ringing you about 6? Fucking hell, lucky that your phone had been on silent. 

You looked over to see if Tilly was awake, finding she was still asleep you smiled and got out of bed slowly to get changed out of your PJs. 

The shouting got louder and you sighed, running downstairs. "UGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GIRLS? SHARING A HOUSE FULL OF MONSTERS! THAT'S SICK!" You frowned, that was your sister shit... 

"Hey! How dare you? Bitch that is fucking rude! Mind your manners in other people's houses!" Suzy growled back raising her fist as Mae just stood there in silence, stroking Neko in her arms.

"What the hell is going on?" You demanded, angrily crossing your arms. You were not going to let your sister pick on your friends. 

Your sister turned to you and smiled. "Ah Y/N, thank god. This is your job? Living with a bunch of male skeletons with your posh friend and bitch blonde friend? Really, what a stupid disgusting job!" She crowed, laughing. 

You clenched your hands into fists as you saw Papyrus, Blue and Reap watching from the kitchen. They had worried looks on there faces. 

The others must be still asleep and Horror and Crook must not be here yet. 

You sighed. Sis, can you not be rude? Thank you. I'm helping out my friends and the skeletons ARE my friends." You were getting really tired of your sisters shit now. You finally made up your mind, she was not going to take Tilly. She and her dickhead boyfriend were not fit to look after the kid. Lucky you knew Tilly's grandparents, her mum's parents of course. You were going to ring them and let them look after Tilly so you knew she was going to be in good hands.

Your sister scoffed you and you felt you patience for her wearing thin. "That's funny, I thought you were scared of skeletons?" She smirked. 

You were about to shout at her until Suzy punched her in the face. "I've had enough of your mouth!" 

"ACK-" 

Suzy then grabbed your sister by the hair and tugged to pull her up. "You need to respect your sister! You're the one who made her scared of skeletons!" Suzy accused as she threw her back down. 

Your sister stood up and wiped her nose as she glared at Suzy "I-I just came for Tilly." 

"Get out my house before Horror and Crook show up," Mae mumbled. 

You shook your head and glared at her. "No, you can't have Tilly. You and her asshole dad are not fit to look after her. I'm calling her grandparents." You explained as you walked up to her. 

Her eyes widened as she stared at you. "What? You can't do that Y/N! You have no right!" 

You scoffed. "Yes, I do. That little girl has been so happy here, I haven't seen her like that ever!" 

Your eyes widened and your head jerked to the side as you felt a harsh sting on your cheek. 

Mae and Suzy gasped as Mae held Suzy back. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Suzy shouted, struggling in Maes hold. 

You slowly turned to look at your sister again as you felt hot tears run down your face. You were surprised, angry, shocked and sad, your sister slapped you, she... she's never slapped you... 

"You are not my sister anymore. I HATE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! YOU CRYBABY-" A boney hand then grabbed your sister's wrist and twisted it, cutting off her rant and making her whimper. 

it was Horror.

Your sister turned her head and was about to scream, but Horror glared at her. "You scream and I break your wrist, you don't wanna wake the others now, they'll hurt you too if they find out you put a hand to one of our girls..." Horror mumbled.

Crook was behind Mae and Suzy, smiling and also looking like he was glaring at your sister. You didn't really care, she deserves what's coming to her... 

You felt more tears go down your face and you wiped them away angrily. 

"Please Horror, just get her out. She's done enough to upset Y/N." Mae said as she hugged you. Horror nodded and dragged your sister out by the wrist. You could tell that would leave a mark but you didn't give a shit at the moment, you were too angry and upset still.

Luckily your sister left quietly without another word, but you knew this wasn't the end of it. Tilly's dad probably won't care that Tilly would go live with her grandparents, but your sister? She always tries to get what she wants. 

Later that morning you rang Tilly's grandma. She said she was happy to take care of Tilly from now on and gave you her address so you could drop off Tilly whenever she was ready.

You apologized to Mae for your sister's behavior and, of course, Mae told you that it wasn't your fault, but you kinda felt like it was. At least Horror wasn't annoyed with you anymore. That's  one good thing about today but what the hell did he mean about, "our girls?"

"Hiya Y/N, you alright kiddo?" You jumped when Cheshire appeared next to you. 

You sighed in annoyance. "Christ Cheshire, please don't do that..." You mumbled wearily.  

Cheshire chuckled. "Sorry kiddo... Blue told us what happened this morning... he sounded really worried and sad for you girls..." 

You raised an eyebrow. "For all of us?" 

Cheshire nodded as his smile shrunk a little. "Suzy hurt her knuckles really bad punching your sister... and Mae she got a phone call from her brother that he couldn't come to her mother's ball next week... she's really upset about it..."

You sighed and shook your head. "Probably her father not letting him go. I'll go see if she's ok in a bit, I just need to calm down first." 

Cheshire nodded. "Sure I understand... me and my bro took the basement room... so if ya need to talk... you know where to find me..." and with that, he disappeared, leaving swirls of black smoke behind.

You got up and walked out of the kitchen. It was Edges turn to cook tonight and god help us... 

Hopefully, he would let Mae help out... a lot! 

As you were walking to the garden, where you knew Mae goes to think and to be alone for a bit, you saw Slim putting bandages around Suzy's knuckles. "Ow hey! That hurts!" 

"Stop whining like a crybaby," Slim retorted without looking up at her. 

Suzy pouted. "She had it coming to her... she was upsetting Y/N for fuck sake!" Suzy said as she started popping her fingers, making both Slim and Stretch, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV, flinch. 

Stretch turned his head and glared at Suzy for a second, with an orange tint to his cheekbones, then went back to watching TV as he sank into his hoodie. "You know Slim I- OW HEY!" Suzy shouted. 

Slim had a slight smirk on his face with a red tint across his cheekbones. He'd " accidentally" scratched the hand she was clicking. Not enough to make her bleed though. "Sorry, my finger slipped..." Slim mumbled.

You giggled a little as you walked to the garden. Yeah, Suzy was getting really close to Slim, which you thought was really nice for her. 

You bumped into G Pap as you were lost in thought. "Oh! I'm sorry G Pap." 

G Pap chuckled and smiled down at you. "It is quite alright Y/N. Are you off to see Mae in the garden?" 

You nodded. "Yeah... oh that reminds me! I have something for you to say thank you." You dug into your pocket and took out the charm you got from the fair. "Here." 

G Pap took the charm and you noticed a soft yellow blush on his cheekbones which made you smile.

"Oh, why thank Y/N, heh, I love it. I will treasure this always~" You felt your face heat up as he said that. 

"Urr, umm, well it's no problem. It's just a thank you present hehe... Well, I better go see if Mae is ok..." You said as you nodded to him. 

You could hear him chuckling behind you as you entered the garden. 

You looked around for Mae, she had a very big garden, which didn't surprise you. She loves flowers and nature. 

You turned your head and saw her on the bench swing and were about to say hi but then noticed Red sitting next to her, comforting her as she cried. "I just can't believe him Red. He can't do this to me and my mother... he's maybe two years younger than me, but my mother wants to see him so bad... I just-" Mae then bursted into tears as she rubbed her face into Reds jacket.

"Sweetheart... don't cry, your dad sounds like such a dickhead. He's not worth your tears." Red coed as he used his thumb carefully to wipe her face. "You know me and my bros dad wasn't that great but, deep down, I knew he loved us," Red said as he looked away from Mae a little. 

Mae looked up at Red. "What happened to him? If you don't mind me asking?" 

"He got lost in the void, but don't ya worry flower, heh, it was a long time ago," Red said as he winked at her. 

Mae blushed. "S-sorry to hear that" 

Red chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Heh, my and the boss are happy now, that's all that matters. My bro may not show it, but he is. He can be such a numbskull sometimes though, heh." 

Mae giggled. "Yeah tell me about it, he's cooking tonight... thank you Red, for making me feel a little better." 

"No problem sweetheart..."

You smiled, looks like Mae will be ok after all. 

You left her alone with Red, you would talk to her at dinner instead, so you went back in. You saw Horror leaning on the wall and you wanted to thank him for dealing with your sister. "Hey Horror, I-" You stood still looking confused. 

Tilly was holding Horrors hand, smiling up at you with her teddy and bag in her other hand. "Urrr Horror, whats going on?" You were kinda worried about him, he was acting stranger than he usually does. 

"What? You wanted to take the kid to her grandparents, right?" 

"Urr yeah, but I can take her myself." 

Horror shook his head. "I'll come with you to keep ya company." 

You laughed nervously. " Horror, I'm old enough to take Tilly to her grandparents by myself, I don't need you to come with me and I won't be long anyway." 

Horror then lets go of Tilly's hand and came right up to your face so you had to step back a bit. "I'm coming with you..." 

Shit, he made his eye disappear again, which made chills go down your spine. 

You were about to say something when Tilly spoke. "Auntie? Can Sansy come? I really want him to come on the car ride too!" 

Horror flinched as on cue Sans appeared from around the corner. "Hiya, I heard my name, everything alright?" He asked as he gave Horror a warning glare before he smiled at you and Tilly. 

She ran up and hugged him as you nodded. "Yeah, fancy a car ride, Sans?"


	11. Car Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( The shark monsters belong to me Sharky is my monster OC )

Sans patted Tilly on the head before flashing you his lazy smile and nodding. "Sure, I have nothing else to do and urr... I'd rather miss dinner today too." Sans muttered. 

Oh, yeah Edge was cooking dinner, ugh... 

Thinking about it, you decide you'll just go and get something to eat on the way to Tilly's grandparents. 

You smiled and nodded at Sans. "Ok cool, I'll go get my car keys just wait by my car. You still coming Horror?" You ask as you turned your head to regard him. 

He stared at you for a while before finally speaking. "Yeah, I guess..." 

You sighed and gave him a nod as you went to go get your car keys. You could already hear Edge arguing with Mae every time she tried to help him. "Edge, you know the rules. You gotta let me help when it's your turn to cook! Berry lets me and he's edgy like you!" Mae shouted as she tried to take the pan away from Edge, but he was so much taller than her so it was kinda hard.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMAN! I CAN COOK DINNER FOR EVERYONE MYSELF, THANK YOU! SCREW THE RULES! WHEN IT'S MY TURN IT'S MY RULES!" Mae huffed as she crossed her arms. 

You waved Mae over. 

"I swear Edge! This is MY home so it's My kitchen..." She mumbled as she made her way over to you. Edge just scoffed and carried on cooking. 

You giggled softly as you patted her shoulder. "Me, Sans and Horror are taking Tilly to her grandparents, do you need anything?" 

Mae sighed and nodded, lifting a hand to her head. "Yes please Y/N. Can you get dinner for all of us? Please? Nobody is going to eat Edges food, especially if I haven't helped..." Mae whispered to you, keeping quiet so Edge wouldn't hear. 

"Yeah, sure Mae, I'll get some stuff hehe." 

"Thanks, Y/N."

As you grabbed your car keys from your room and your purse, you went out and unlocked your car. 

Sans, Horror, and Tilly were waiting for you. Sans went and sat next to Tilly in the back as he glared at Horror, who was sitting in the front seat, looking really bored. 

You got in and looked over the directions that you'd written down. "Right, ok guys, we need to get dinner for everyone since Edge is not letting Mae help cook..." You muttered as you started the car. 

"Sure Y/N, heh, I know a great place we can get some stuff." Sans offered with a lazy wink.

The car ride was kinda boring, Horror was being scary as usual and Tilly was singing along to the songs on the radio. Sans, well, he fell asleep halfway through the ride. 

Tilly's grandparents lived outside of Ebott, which was good. It would be harder for your sister to try and find her, but you were still worried for the eight-year-old little girl. 

You drove up to an old looking house and sighed, turning to smile at Tilly, who was kinda quiet now as she hugged her teddy. "Come on Tilly, you can be happy again now with your grandma and grandpa." 

"Yeah kid, don't worry about us, we will miss ya, heh. You're a good kid ya know." Sans said as he ruffled her hair, making Tilly and you giggle. 

"Ok, Sansy... can you tell Papy and Blue that I will miss them very much? Oh, and you hehe." 

Sans chuckled. "Heh, sure kid." 

You and Tilly got out of the car as she grabbed her stuff. "Bye Horror!" Tilly called cheerfully with a smile and a wave as you and she walked to the house. Horror waved a little back and for a second you saw a normal lazy smile that reminded you of Sans usual smile. 

You just shrugged it off, thinking you were seeing things.

After you gave Tilly a big hug and said thank you to her grandparents, you went back to your car and took a deep breath. Tilly was safe for now, so your worries were over... 

All you and the skeletons had to do now was get food for everyone, nobody was going to eat Edges shit food if Mae wasn't helping ugh... 

"Hey Y/N? I know a great place to get food for all of us. I'll tell ya which way to go alright?" Sans asked with a smile. 

You nodded and buckled up. 

"Hmmm... it's not that take away place is it? Where your eighteen-year-old shark friend works?" Horror asked as he chuckled. 

Sans just stared at him for a moment then sighed and closed his eye sockets as he leaned back. "Well, if ya want to starve, that's fine by me... PAL." 

Horror snarled as his red eye disappeared before he quickly faced the front, making you jump a little. Jesus, you wished they wouldn't argue in YOUR car. You sighed and started the car up.

The journey was to this take-away place called the Shark Tale, which you thought was kinda catchy. You've heard of this place before, it's a DJ place that sells takeaway food.

Heh, a pretty good place to have parties... 

You parked and got out the car as Sans and Horror teleported out. How lazy... 

"Heh, come on, you can come meet my and Papyrus closest friend. Heh, this is her place after all." Sans said as he grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets. Horror just rolled his eye and followed, he really didn't want to be here. He didn't have to come along, he knew that right?

As you got closer to the cool place you noticed it was kinda busy. There were a few people and monsters eating inside and taking out food as Sans opened the door and let you walk in first. "Thank you, Sans." You thanked as you smiled at him. 

He nodded and followed behind you. "So, what does everyone want?" Horror mumbled. 

You hummed as you looked around the place, it was really pretty, lots of patterns of fish and other sea creatures. There was also one of those big glowing tubes that changed different colours. You could see Jellyfish in it which made them look really beautiful. 

"Helloooo little bird..." Horror called as he tapped your shoulder to get your attention. 

You jumped and turned to face him. "Oh, sorry Horror. Urr, Mae said it doesn't matter as long as we get food everyone doesn't mind."

Sans chuckled. "Heh, don't worry about the food Y/N, me and Horror know what everyone likes. You just go look around if ya want." Sans said as he kindly smiled at you. 

You pushed a strand of your H/C hair behind your ear and smiled back at him. "Ok, sure Sans." 

You looked around some more, you could hear kids playing and laughing which made you smile softly. 

"Hey there." 

You looked to the side and leaning on the counter were two shark monsters. 

One looked like she was from Sans AU, the other looked, well, edgy, so you guessed she was from Reds AU. They both were 6ft tall, which somehow didn't surprise you. It looked like they had very powerful legs and their tails were long and looked strong as well. 

The friendly looking shark had dark blue hair in a plate and a fringe covering her right eye, which was a neon pink and matched the sleeveless jacket that was zipped up halfway. You noticed she had sports tape around her arms and around her chest, which you thought was pretty cool. She also wore a light brown spiky looking skirt. 

Now the other shark, which you guessed was another version of the friendly shark, she looked less than friendly. She wore her black hair in the same style and her red sleeveless jacket was zipped all the way up. Her eyes were black with dark purple pupils. She wore black shorts that were spiky looking at the bottom. 

That's not what made you uneasy though; it was the black war paint, or face paint, around her mouth. She was also covered in scars from her face all the way to her tail. 

You waved and smiled at the sharks as you walked over. The kind one waved back and smiled down at you as the other one glared at Horror. "Heh, sorry to bother you kiddo, but I couldn't help but notice that you're with Sans and Horror. Are you one of the girls helping out with this experiment thing that Alphys is doing?" The shark asked with a somewhat masculine voice. 

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm Y/N. It's nice to meet you. Are you Sans closest friend by any chance? He said you worked here, hehe." 

"Heh yeah, I'm Sharky the neon shark and this is Fell Sharky, but everyone calls her Scarlett. She's good friends with Red." 

Scarlett turned her head as she heard her nickname and grinned at you, showing off her sharp teeth. "Soooo, Y/N. Been marked yet? Heh heh," Scarlett chuckled. Her voice was deeper than Sharky's, sounding like thunder.

"Scarlett!" Sharky shouted as she nudged her. 

You frowned in confusion. "Excuse me? What do you mean by marked?" 

Scarlett chuckled. "You silly human girls have lasted two weeks without being marked? Wow, I'm kinda impressed with Red, hmph." 

Sharky growled and smiled at you nervously. "Heh, don't listen to her, she just likes picking on humans." 

You were confused on what they meant by marked, but you just thought that Scarlett was playing with you and let it slide. "Oh, ok..." 

Sans and Horror walked up to you with bags of food. "Hey Y/N, we got everything. Ready to go kid?" 

You nodded and turned to the exit. 

"Hey Sans, what's up? Heh, long time no see. I was just talking to your human friend here, just seeing how everything was going" 

Sans smiled up at Sharky. "Hiya Sharky, heh, yeah. Everything's going fine, thanks." 

Sharky nodded. "Good, say hi to Papyrus for me. Nice meeting you Y/N, hope to see ya again."  

You waved bye to Sharky and Scarlett as you followed Sans to your car. "Heh just don't go out on the street at night human. Hehe, there's a bad monster about..." 

"Scarlett! Shut up-" Lucky for you that you couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but you knew that Horror had. 

His eye disappeared for a moment before coming back brighter than before. 

You didn't say anything, just in case he got annoyed with you, as you all got in the car. 

It was a quiet journey home.


	12. The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Blood and gore

As you, Sans, and Horror got home and were bringing the food in you could smell smoke, you guessed Edge burnt dinner. 

Suzy was by the door and came running up to you looking happily at the bags of food. "Ah yes! Finally! The boys are getting feisty, we better hurry up before they eat us, haha!" Suzy crowed as you quickly walked into the kitchen. 

You gave her a nervous smile when she said that, you still had Scarlett's words stuck in your head. 

After everyone finally ate, with Edge acting like a grumpy kid who couldn't get what he wanted, Stretch suggested that you all watch some horror films before bed, which Suzy thought was a great idea! 

Mae didn't mind but you, Blue, and Papyrus weren't that fond of horror films. "B-BROTHER? DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO WATCH S-SCARY MOVIES AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" Blue asked as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

Stretch just grinned. "Yep." 

Yeah... you weren't in the mood for horror movies at the moment, you've had enough of that with one scary grumpy skeleton lately. "Sorry Stretch, but I'm going to pass. I'm not really in the mood for horror movies tonight..." you excused as you slowly walked backwards out of the living room. 

"Heh, fucking scaredy cat. Ya scared of horror movies too? Awww, poor little Y/N" Red taunted as he sat on the sofa next to Mae and Suzy, with a keyboard in his hands? 

"Mate, why do you have a keyboard?" G asked looking really confused. Red just gave him a toothy smile and chuckled darkly, making chills go up your spine. 

Edge sighed, not wanting to know what his brother was up too. "URRR... ANYWAY! COME ON HUMAN, DON'T BE STUPID! ONE HORROR MOVIE WON'T HURT YOU! MWEH HEH HEH, I'M CHOOSING THE FIRST ONE" Berry chuckled to himself. 

You groaned, you knew you weren't going to get out of this. You were lucky Horror and Crook went home so Horror wouldn't try to scare you, but you knew Red might. You knew you could deal with his stupid ass pranks. 

You sighed as you sat next to G Pap and Papyrus, who was looking nervous. Sans was next to him keeping him company, how sweet. 

You then felt something cold and wet on your hand so you looked down and saw Rosita nuzzling the top of your hand with her nose. 

You smiled and giggled as you patted her head. She started panting happily as she nuzzled into your hand and flopped her head onto your lap. 

At least she would make you feel less scared...

Of course, Berry had to go and choose Paranormal Activity. 

It was the movie you hated the most. People always said that it was based on a true story, but you just waved them aside. It always lingered in your head though... 

Oh well, you didn't want to sleep tonight anyway. Red didn't help either, always pressing the DJ button and hitting the sexual noise key, ugh. 

After it finished Berry put the second one on and you sighed, almost everyone was asleep by now. Sans, Red, Skullface, and G were snoring away while the rest weren't far off. 

Mae fell asleep on Red's stomach, making you giggle quietly and take a picture for her to see in the morning. "Hey.." Suzy called to you quietly, well, as quietly as she could whilst Slims head was on her lap, asleep. "Don't worry Y/N, heh, these films aren't based on true stories," Suzy whispered as she winked at you. 

You smiled at her and nodded. She was only trying to calm you down, she probably could see how scared you were getting. 

Half an hour in and you could feel your eyes getting heavy.

Everyone was mostly asleep, except for Berry who was still awake and trying to finish watching the movie. Your head was falling back slowly onto G Pap, who was behind you. 

You didn't want to fall on him and wake him up, but you couldn't fight sleep any longer. Before darkness took over you swore you saw a red and blue eye glowing purple, staring back at you. 

It illuminated a psycho looking grin. But as sleep took you in its grasp, you convinced yourself you were just seeing things.

~Y/Ns Nightmare~

You woke up to screaming and what sounded like bones cracking. 

It was pitch black and you couldn't see anything as you fumbled around, trying to find your phone. Once you grabbed it you turned on the torch and shone it around, trying to find everyone, but no one was there. 

"Strange, we all fell asleep in the living room..." You whispered to yourself. 

You got up slowly and shone your torch around more, you thought you heard someone chuckling. 

You frowned. "Red, I swear if you're trying to scare the crap out of me! Horror scares me more than you-" You stopped talking when you noticed blood. You started to panic, you felt your heart drop as you followed the trail to its source.

You kicked something that clanked across the floor, when you shine your torch down you scream at the sight that meets you.

Horrors skull was even more cracked, from his teeth to his eye sockets. 

You started to shake as you felt hot tears fall down your cheeks like raindrops on windows. "H-Horror? N-no..." You knelt down slowly and picked up his skull, blood was coating your hands now, but you didn't care at the moment. "Who did this to you? How?" You cry desperately as you felt more tears coming. 

You heard a deep chuckle in your ear, almost making you drop Horrors skull. "Aww, poor little HUMAN, losing her creepy HUMAN eating skeleton, disgusting... heh." You flinched away every time he said human.

He sounded like Sans, but darker, it was almost funny how none of the other Sans look-alikes sounded like this...

Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and your eyes widened at the sight before you. 

You had to put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from screaming. 

It.. it was Mae and Suzy they were impaled... by bones... their blood was running down the bones and across the floor. 

It made you fall to your knees. 

Underneath Mae and Suzy were the skulls of your skeleton roommates, every single one of them, even Blue and sweet Papyrus. Their faces twisted in agony and covered in blood.

You started hyperventilating.

You could feel Maes and Suzy's cold, dead eyes stare through you like acid burning through your skin and you swore you could hear the whispered screams of the skeletons. 

You put your hands to your ears to try and block it all out. "It's not real... It's not real... It's not real... It's just a horrible dream... It's just a horrible dream..." You whispered over and over. 

You could hear the dark chuckle again. "Yeah, but dreams can FEEL real! HAHA!" 

You were scared as fuck and you were about to scream until you felt bony hands wrap around your neck, then everything went dark. 

You woke up in cold sweat and panting heavily. You sat up and ran your fingers through your hair and sucked in as much air as you could. 

This was the last time you were going to watch a horror film in the dead of night.

 


	13. Pool Day

You tried to steady your breathing and closed your eyes for a moment. Sighing, you shakily picked up your phone and checked the time.

It was half eight.

You sighed again, that was the worst dream you've ever had, and it felt so real... 

"Y/N, you alright?" 

You jumped a little at Mae's voice. You looked up at her and nodded. "Y-yeah just had a bad dream, that's all..." 

Mae offered a soft smile. "You wanna help me make breakfast for the lazy bones and Suzy?" 

You looked around, noticing some of the skeletons were still sleeping and had left, probably doing their own thing. You nodded slowly as you stood up. 

You felt a lot calmer now.

As you got into the kitchen you could smell sausages and bacon. The radio was on and some man was talking about the teen murders that were happening in town. 

Before you could hear what was happening, Sans turned the channel over. "We interrupt to warn the people and monsters of Ebott village that the killer of the teens has claimed another victim-" 

You and Mae jumped when you heard loud music started blaring from the radio. Turning, you see Stretch leaning on the counter. He winked at the both of you and walked out. "The hell? That was weird..." You mumbled. 

Mae nodded. "Yeah, hm oh well, better than the news. Can you butter the rolls for me Y/N?" You nodded but, still confused as to why Stretch would just come into the kitchen to change the radio, then walk back out again. 

You shrugged it off for now.

After you and Mae cooked up the sausage and bacon rolls for everyone and served them, you took a sausage one and ate it on the way to your room. 

Mae went out to the garden to get the pool ready since it was kinda warm and stuffy today, so Mae decided to have a pool day for everyone. 

You thought it would be nice before you went shopping for posh dresses for her mother's summer ball.

As you got into your room you jumped, almost dropping your breakfast. Horror was sitting on your bed with the beanie on his head, and he was staring right at you. "Jesus Horror! Can you, like, not just welcome yourself into my room?" 

Horror growled as he walked up to you, grabbing your arms tightly as he looked you dead in the eyes. "Have you and the other two birds seen the news at all?" 

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Uhm no? Not really. Mae doesn't really like it on and when we do have it on someone changes the channel." You could feel Horrors claw-like fingers dig into your arms and you winced.  

He looked out your window, then back to you as he finally let you go. "Ok, that's fine then, don't want you birds worrying..." Horror chuckled as he started to walk out of your room. 

"Wait, worry about what?!?" You shouted after him. 

He just looked over his shoulder with a worried look on his face as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it little bird..."

As you finished getting ready for the day you went back downstairs. Sans was sorting the mail out and smiled at you. "Oh hey kid, is this a letter from little Mae's mum? Are they the ball tickets?" Sans handed you a very posh looking letter. 

You chuckled, yep it was her mother's alright. "Heh yeah, I'll hand these over to Mae. Thanks, Sans." You said as you smiled at him. 

"No prob kid, heh." He replied grinning back and giving you a lazy wink. 

You went into the garden where Mae and Suzy were sorting the pool out. Rosita was running around the garden chasing butterflies, which you thought was cute. "Hey Mae, Your mum sent the ball tickets!" You chirped, waving the envelope. 

Mae looked up and smiled. "Aww, awesome! Thanks, Y/N! All we need to do now is find dresses for us and suits for the skeletons, hehe." Mae giggled excitedly.

You were still kinda nervous about the dress shopping. 

"Ooooh, the boys in suits? Heh heh, nice. They'll look really handsome heh heh." Suzy smirked. 

You just rolled your eyes. "So we're all going?" 

Mae nodded. "Yep, gonna be a long day, but it'll be fun." You nodded in agreement. "Well, the pools almost ready, don't worry, I already told the skeletons," Mae said as she smiled and started sorting the chairs out. 

You smiled back and went inside. You didn't feel like swimming, but you were gonna sit outside and read a book. 

As you got back inside Skullface was drinking some coffee with Berry, who was reading some sort of guidebook? You raised a brow at that, but you couldn't quite see what it said. 

You jumped when you felt a cold hand touch your shoulder and turned quickly, sighing in relief. it was only Reap and Crook, who seemed to get along strangely well not that you were surprised though. 

Reap smiled at you and released your shoulder. "SORRY TO SCARE YOU MORTAL! CROOK AND I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF THE OTHER TWO MORTALS HAVE FINISHED THE POOL?" Reap asked. Crook nodded along to his words. 

You smiled softly. "Urr yeah, I guess Mae and Suzy are done. Why dont you tell the others?" 

Reap nodded with a kind smile. "OK MORTAL, WE WILL! COME CROOK! LET'S GO TELL OUR BROTHERS AND OUR LOOK-A-LIKES AND OUR BROTHERS LOOK-A-LIKES NYEH HEH!".

You went back outside and sat down in the summer chair with your favorite Horror book, IT by Stephen King. 

You just loved how the Losers club worked together to defeat the evil Pennywise, even when they were terrified. You smirked to yourself, knowing you felt the same when you had to build the courage up to talk to the skeletons when you first met them. But, ever since that nightmare you've felt a bit edgy, like someone or something was watching you, Mae, and Suzy. 

you could tell that Mae and Suzy didn't notice, not unless they were good at hiding their fear, but you still felt eyes on you...

"HEY MISS Y/N? YOU COMING INTO THE POOL?" Blue shouted as he waved at you. He was in blue swimming shorts with stars on them, which you thought were really cute. 

You shook your head and smiled. "Nah, sorry Blue. I don't really like swimming." 

"Aww, don't be a pool pooper, nyeh heh." Stretch chuckled with a smirk as he rolled a lollipop around hit teeth. He and the other smoking skeletons were told by Mae that they weren't allowed to smoke in the garden, only on the balcony, so they either had a lollipop in their mouth or a toothpick. 

Stretch had his orange swimming shorts on and a sleeveless brown jacket. You rolled your eyes at him. "I just don't like swimming ok? I'm fine here, reading my book." You defended as you put your sunglasses down and went back to your book. You could hear Stretch chuckle and gasped when you felt something cold and wet hit your stomach, making you tense and almost drop your book in surprise.

You put your book down quickly and lifted your sunglasses.

Stretch had a water gun in his hand, a shit eating grin on his face. 

Where the hell did he hide that? 

He winked at you and you smirked back, shaking your head. "Oh ho, now your gonna get it-" You gasped again as you stood up and felt cold water hit your face. You turned and saw Red with his own sharp shit-eating grin on his face. He just on his usual black basketball shorts and was holding a water gun too. 

"Sorry to get ya wet kiddo. Heh, I always like getting the ladies wet~" Red chuckled as he raised his bone brows and licked his teeth. 

You scoffed, face scrunching in disgust as you glared at Red. "Gross Red, gross..." You mumbled.  

Suzy ran up to you and gave you a water gun, grinning at you. "Hahaha! Have fun lass!" She whispered as she ran back to shooting Berry and Slim. 

You smirked and quickly shot Red in the ribs then turned and shot Stretch in the spine as you ran away laughing. 

"Kid! Get back here! I'm gonna end ya!" Red shouted. 

You laughed more and weren't really listening to Reds threats. You saw Mae in the pool, playing with Blue and Papyrus, while Sans was on one of those floaty things pretending to be asleep. He shot Horror and Edge, chuckling a little as he saw their confused faces. 

The reaper brothers were talking to the G bros and Crook was happily eating an ice cream. 

Skullface and Sniper were sitting on the bench, looking out into the woods with worried looks, not that you noticed, you were too busy trying to hit Red with your water gun.


	14. Dress Shopping With A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnderLust Sans: Lust
> 
> UnderLust Papyrus: Pink

The day had finally come, dress shopping for Maes mothers summer ball, oh how you were dreading it, trying on dresses in front of the skeletons. 

You felt your face heat up at the thought all of you going out together today. Luckily it was a cooler day today, so you wouldn't feel all hot and bothered in the changing rooms, thank god. 

Mae was in the bathroom doing her hair and Blue was next to her tying his bandanna around his neck. Mae helped make a cute little bow at the back. "MWEH HEH! THANK YOU, MISS MAE! IT LOOKS VERY NICE!" Blue said with stars in his eyes.

Mae smiled and blushed at his cuteness. "Hehe, you're welcome Blue. You look very handsome." 

Blue smiled up at her. " THANK YOU AND YOU LOOK VERY PRETTY MISS MAE!"

You smiled to yourself, Blue was too adorable for this world. 

You walked into the kitchen and heard Suzy and Sans talking. "You sure it's a good idea to get those two to help us out with our shopping?" Suzy asked, sounding very uncomfortable. 

Sans nodded and sighed as he rubbed the back of his skull. "Yep, they insisted and... they won't take no for an answer, trust me..." Sans said with a strained smile.

You walked in, slightly confused as Sans and Suzy turned to look at you. "What's going on?" You ask as you cross your arms. 

Suzy sighed. "It's a long story Y/N. Well, there are these other skeletons that live not far from here. They couldn't join in with this job thing for, AHEM, reasons, but are allowed to hang out with us and shit..." 

You were wondering where this was going. There was another pair of skeletons that couldn't live in the mansion, are they like Horror and Crook? Or worse? You started to panic. 

Sans could tell you were starting to panic so he raised his hands to tell you to calm down. "Woah kid, dont worry, they're not scary, just urr, a little clingy... their names are Lust and Pink." 

You blankly stared at Sans for a minute, processing the nicknames Pink? and Lust? Oh god... 

Your eyes widened, realizing what lust meant, you cringed. "So... these brothers are clingy because they like sexual stuff?" 

Sans nodded slowly as Suzy tried holding in her laughter. Oh lord, this day was going to be weird...

Everyone was now ready to get going to town, but you weren't really looking forward to meeting these, "clingy skeletons." Red and Slim were bad enough, but Mae said they were only coming along to help you, her and Suzy. The boys would be fine picking out their own suits, Christ, couldn't you girls pick your own dresses? 

You didn't need help from skeletons that loved sex. Ugh or, maybe it was just a cover-up so these skeletons could get to know you girls, since they weren't allowed to do this job experiment. 

You guess that's understandable, but still.

You all decided to walk to town since it was such a nice day, no need to be stuck in a stuffy car.

Horror was coming along too since Mae got an extra ticket for him to come to the ball, which was very nice of her to do. Crook didn't wanna go since he was still a bit nervous around humans, which you understood of course. 

You were talking to Mae as you all walked into town. "Hey, Mae..." You started, Mae hummed as she turned and smiled. "Is it true about these skeletons we're meeting are..." 

Mae sighed. "Yep, it is, don't worry though. I won't let them do anything. If they do try anything Sans, Red, and the others will certainly teach them a lesson" You nodded, understanding what she meant. 

As you all got into town you noticed straight away the two skeletons by the dress shop. 

They were wearing vibrant colours, one had a black crop top on with a bright blue heart in the middle, showing off his ribs. He also wore a purple sleeveless jacket with blue fluff on the hood and lining the bottom. He wore black jeans with blue boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves. 

His brother was wearing what looked like armor that showed the top half of his ribs. He wore a short black leather jacket with yellow boots. 

You winced a little, they were already staring at you girls not even looking at the other skeletons around you. Red growled warningly as he stayed close to Mae. 

You knew by now that he had feelings for Mae, the same with Slim. You could tell he had a thing for Suzy as he stayed close to her, you could hear a low growl coming from him.

You were kinda worried and you didn't really wanna stay with these skeletons for the day. Hell, you would rather spend the day with Red! 

As you got closer to them you could see they already had pervy smirks on their faces. You frowned and stepped closer to Horror and Edge. 

Sans walked in front of the group with his signature smile in place, but his white eye lights vanished leaving black holes in his eye sockets. "Hello, Sansy~ Long time no see~" 

You heard a low growl come from Sans. "Hello Lust, Pink..." Sans greeted as he shoved his hands into his pockets. You watched everyone around you and noticed they were all glaring at the two skeletons who were just grinning back at them. "You know what was talked about right buddy?" 

Lust looked at you, Mae, and Suzy for a second before he chuckled quietly. "Yeah I know Sansy, we will be good. Don't worry, heh~" Sans nodded and took a step back, watching as Pink chuckled and nodded, agreeing with his brother.

After a long chat, the skeletons left you, Mae. and Suzy with Lust and Pink. They were still a bit off about leaving you girls alone, but had no choice but to trust them. 

Lust turned around and chuckled. "So ladies~ What are your names? I'm guessing you already know ours?~" He asked, raising a bone brow.  

Mae smiled a little. "I'm Doe Mae, but everyone calls me Mae, and these two are my best friends, Suzy and Y/N." You waved shyly at them while Suzy just crossed her arms. 

"NYEH HEH~ NICE TO MEET YOU LADIES~" Pink purred as he bowed and grabbed Mae's hand, making her jump in surprise. 

Suzy pulled her away from him. "Hey! Keep your hands to yourself lad." She growled, Pink just chuckled and shrugged.

Yeah, you did not trust these two at all, hell, you trusted Crook and Horror more than these two assholes! "Can we just go and find our outfits for the ball before the others finish." You asked as you rolled your eyes and walked into the dress shop. 

"Heh feisty ones these are bro~" Lust mumbled which Pink responded to with a pervy smirk and a nod. 

You gasped, there were so many beautiful dresses! You were kinda surprised you never checked this dress shop before...

Straight away you went to a lovely black dress that was cinched with a brown sash, it also had a pair of beautiful white high heels to go with it. The dress showed your shoulders, but you didn't mind, you loved it!

You picked up the dress and the shoes to try on and noticed that Mae and Suzy, along with Lust and Pink were gone. 

Actually, nobody was around you... 

You raised a brow at this. "That's strange..." You mumbled. 

You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Ok, you were getting really scared now. You let out a startled gasp as you felt cold, sharp boney fingers grab your wrist, making you drop the shoes to the floor. 

You whipped your head around so quickly that you felt pain jolt up your neck. For a second you thought it was Sans, but then noticed something was way off with this skeleton. 

He had his hood up so you could only see his glowing red and blue eye and a creepy stretched smile that was almost glowing in the darkness of his hood.

 He chuckled dangerously, gripping your wrist tighter making and you wince. "My my, I've found one of the little puppets heh heh, but your not the one I'm looking for... heh heh, no? or... maybe you are?" he grumbled. His gruff voice made chills run down your spine. 

His chuckles sounded like the ones in your terrible nightmare, and you couldn't say a word. This skeleton sounded like a psycho, fuck, maybe he was one! "W-what do you want?" 

The skeleton cocked his head to the side, still grinning insanely. "What do I want, heh heh. You little puppets are so much more different than the other pathetic humans in this universe I... I just want to have some fun! Heh heh!" 

"Y/N?" You turned and saw Mae and Suzy staring at you in concern. You turned back, no longer feeling the pressure on your wrist, finding the creepy skeleton was gone. 

You gulped. 

"Uhm lass? You ok? Looks like you've seen a ghost, pfft." 

You frowned at Suzy as you went to pick up the shoes off the floor. "Y-yeah I'm fine, just dropped the shoes I wanted. Wheres Lust and Pink?" 

"Flirting, ugh, they helped us pick out our shoes but then got distracted by other girls," Mae said blankly. "I'll go get them, hang on. Heh, they wouldn't want to miss us trying the dresses on, now would they?" Mae said as she rolled her eyes. 

Lust and Pink were in serious trouble, you didn't really care, though you knew how scary Mae could be. You were still recovering from your fear and now you had a feeling you were being watched...


	15. Dangerous Secret

Mae came back pulling, almost strangling, Lust and Pink. "I swear, you skeletons..." She mumbled as she let them go. 

"Geez hun, calm down, we were going to come back, heh~" Lust said a little surprised with Maes rough handling. 

"NYEH HEH~ YOU LADIES ARE BY FAR MORE EXQUISITE~" Pink purred, trying to get into Maes good books, it wasn't working. 

You and Suzy just rolled your eyes at the bullshit excuse as Mae crossed her arms and glared at them. 

If looks could kill they would be dust by now. 

"Just help us see if the dresses look good before the other skeletons find out you've been flirting, again," Mae said with a sigh. 

Lust and Pink nodded with matching smirks. "Won't say no to that dear, heh~" 

Mae rolled her eyes as she grabbed her dress and shoes, heading off to the changing rooms. You and Suzy followed behind, watching the two pervy skeletons in front of you. 

"What a bunch of fuck tarts..." Suzy mumbled, making you giggle quietly.

You still felt a little off and kept looking over your shoulder to see if that psycho skeleton was there, watching you like a predator with prey, but all you could see was a woman choosing dresses and a few little girls gasping at dresses that looked like something from a Disney movie. 

You decided you might bring Tilly here sometime, she deserves a nice little dress after all. 

As you all waited for Mae to try on her dress and shoes, Lust came up to you. You didn't really wanna talk to him, but his brother was already trying to chat up Suzy. 

Oh, if Slim was here Pink would be dust, or maybe even worse...

"Hey, you look troubled, something on your mind?" Lust said as he sat too close. 

You moved up a seat, guessing he didn't know about personal space, sheesh...

"No, I'm fine, thank you..." 

Lust raised a bone brow at you. "Heh, just asking, cus It looks like you've seen a ghost~" 

You grumbled what a bitch this skeleton was. 

You actually wished Horror was here to keep you company, you felt kinda safe with him around...

Before Lust could talk again he was distracted by Mae coming out of the dressing room. 

You smiled at how beautiful she looked in her burgundy dress and her black wedge shoes, all she needed was her hair in a bun and she would look stunning. A slight blush was on her cheeks as she smiled awkwardly.

"Wow hun, you look good enough to eat~" Lust purred as he looked her up and down. 

"NYEH YOU LOOK LOVELY MAE DEAR~" Suzy nodded in agreement. 

"Heh, thanks guys."

It was your turn now to try on your dress and shoes. 

Suzy looked cool in her tomboyish dress but you were a bit nervous. You weren't a fan of dresses, sure, you would wear summer dresses, but not that often. 

This was for Mae's mother ball, it would be rude not to. 

You walked out slowly, trying to get used to wearing the heels. Mae made it look so easy... You tumbled a little but got used to them slowly. 

Mae and Suzy gasped as smiles spread across their faces. "You look really pretty Y/N!" Suzy shouted. 

"So beautiful.." Mae whispered, "You need to wear dresses more often Y/N." 

Heh yeah, this was a one-off for you.

You felt your face heat a little as you smiled at your two best friends. "Thank you, heh..." You turned and faced Lust and Pink, who had awed expressions on their face. 

"My my, what a princess you are my dear~" Lust said as he smirked and playfully bowed to you. 

You just rolled your eyes. 

Pink came up to you and grabbed your hand to kiss it. "SUCH A PRETTY PRINCESS INDEED! NYEH HEH~" You felt your cheeks heat up more. 

These guys were really good flirts, you weren't surprised though from what you heard about them, of course, they would be good flirts you just... had to watch them.

After you got changed back into your normal clothes Mae offered to pay for your dress. To be honest, you didn't really have enough money to buy it, you said no though, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. 

You sighed and smiled at her as you handed her the dress and shoes, Mae really was an amazing friend. She's done so much for you and you felt a little guilty, but shoved it aside for now.

You were definitely going to repay her sometime... 

As Mae and Suzy were paying you went off to look at dresses for Tilly. The dresses that she had now were kind of tatty, so you wanted to see if you could maybe get her one for Christmas, or her birthday. 

You smiled at the thought of her cute little face brightening up with a smile.

You jumped when you felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around, seeing Lust behind you with that pervy smirk. 

You really didn't want to be alone with this guy... 

"Whatcha doing dear?~" 

You frowned. "Just trying to find a dress for my niece..." You mumbled. "What do you want Lust?" 

Lust smirked as he brought his face closer to you, making you step back quickly. "Just to tell ya a secret. I've seen the way Horror looks at you, and not in the... hungry way~" Lust chuckled. 

You really don't like this skeleton, at all... 

You ball hands into fists, trying to fight the urge to punch this perv in the teeth. "Just spit it out already!" 

Suddenly Lust grabs your wrists and you gasp in surprise. "He wants to make you his... such a dangerous thing for him to do, even if he and his bro aren't starving anymore and dont eat humans, that still doesn't stop them from craving for human flesh." 

Your eyes widen. He's bluffing, he's gotta be, this jerk is just playing with you. "I... I don't believe you." You say, pulling your wrists out of his grip. 

Lust just shrugs. "You don't have to believe me, i'm just warning ya. Your two pretty friends don't even know either, Sans kept it from them too~" 

You shake your head and push past him to get back to Mae and Suzy. "You're a liar." You mumble as you walk back to Mae and Suzy. 

You can hear Lust chuckling, but he got you thinking about it. Now you don't believe it, but you also dont know if it's true or not. 

"Sassy bitch~"

"Hey, there you are kiddo." Sans greeted as he finished talking with Papyrus. 

Guess they all got their suits... 

You smiled at him like nothing ever happened. "Where were ya?" 

"Oh, I was just looking at dresses for Tilly." 

Sans nodded. "Oh, ok kid." 

"Ah, Sansy~ I hope you boys got some very nice suits~" Lust cooed as he wiggled his bone brows. 

Suzy put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh and cringe at the same time. The others gave him a disgusted look, especially Edge and Berry. Pink nudged him to tell him to be quiet. 

"Yeah buddy, shut the fuck up," Red growled as he rolled his eye light. 

Lust just chuckled as he and Pink walked up to Mae, making Red and G growl a little. "It was nice meeting you ladies~ hope we could hang out again sometime~" 

"OR COME ROUND FOR DINNER?~" 

Mae smiled a little. "Urr yeah, sure, but it might be after the summer, we are very busy at the moment." 

Lust nodded then turned to you and winked. "Sounds great, we'll see you soon then ladies~" 

"NYEH HEH YES, SEE YOU SOON~" Lust and Pink said as they walked off.

"Huh, I like how they forget that the rest of the skeletons are here," Suzy mumbled.

"That's just the way they are hun..." Stretch said as he lit a cigarette. 

You sighed. "Can we just go home now? It's been a long day..." You mumbled tiredly. 

"Yes, let's just get back," Sniper said as he took your bag from you. You said thank you to him as you started walking. You were all kinda of tired anyway. 

As you got home you grabbed your bag and ran upstairs to your room. Reap and Cheshire were looking after Rosita and Neko because, well, they didn't want to go to the ball, said it wasn't their thing. 

Reap was in your room stroking Neko. You didn't mind though, you needed a little company. 

He smiled at you as he held the cat in his hands. "NYEH HEH, HELLO MORTAL! EEEHHH... SORRY THAT I'M IN YOUR ROOM. I JUST LOVE THIS LITTLE FLUFFY CAT!" 

You giggled softly as you took your shoes off and sat on your bed with him and Neko. "It's ok Reap, I trust you, don't worry." 

Reap smiled wider and nodded. "WHAT'S WRONG? YOU LOOK UNEASY..." 

You shook your head. "Ah, don't worry about me, I'm fine Reap. Just been a long day, that's all" 

Reap gave you a concerned look but nodded. "WELL, OK. I'LL LEAVE YOU TO PUT YOUR STUFF AWAY THEN." He said as he got up, picking up Neko and taking him with him. 

Neko meowed a bit, annoyed that Reap moved him from his spot. "Thanks Reap, see you later." You said before he walked out. 

You sighed and face planted into your pillow, you really just wanted to sleep now, what a day it was...


	16. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( This chapter will be a little different and a little longer. Mae and Suzys point of view will be in this chapter and also the reader will be first of course as you probably already read the title its date time finally XD first the readers then Maes and Suzys enjoy :3 don't worry eventually the other skeletons will have dates with the girls. >w> )

You looked at your watch, seeing it was only 11:30. 

You huffed, you'd spent the whole morning shopping and for a second you thought it was almost the end of the day. 

You groaned as you lifted yourself off your pillow and looked around. You yelped and jerked back as you saw Horror standing next to your bed. "Jesus Christ Horror! Don't you know how to knock?" You grumbled, combing your fingers through your H/C hair. 

Horror just chuckled as his fingers twitched. 

You've noticed this many times since you first met him. Sometimes he would reach for his left eye socket to hook his fingers into it. 

He was still wearing the beanie over his skull and you smiled a little, guess he liked it a lot...

"Heh heh, sorry, Reap told me you looked uneasy. Those sex addicted skeletons didn't do anything to you birds... did they?" 

You felt chills run up your spine as his voice went dark at the end and his big red eye dimmed a little. "N-No, I'm just tired, that's all Horror..." 

Horror hummed for a moment then grabbed your hand and pulled you off the bed. "Oh ok..." You mumbled 

"Come on, I'll ummm... take you out for lunch..." 

Your eyes widened, was Horror asking you out on a lunch date? Then those words that Lust said to you came back to you. 

Horror and Crook still craved for human flesh. 

You still didn't want to believe him, but you didn't know if it was true or not.

Horror just stared at you, waiting for you to reply. 

You shook those thoughts away and smiled up at him. "Sure, why not, I haven't been out for food in a while." 

Horror smiled back at you, and for a moment his smile looked like Sans usual lazy smile, but it soon changed back into his normal terrifying grin. "Heh heh, cool, I'll meet ya downstairs." He chuckled before teleporting away. 

You grabbed your shoes and put them on, checking your hair in the mirror too. You were kinda excited, you haven't really been on a date. Your ex only ever really cared about himself. "Heh, this will be fun." You said to yourself as you grabbed your purse and ran downstairs.

Horror was waiting by the door but you went into the kitchen first to tell Mae you were going out. 

She was at the table with a cup of tea and a book. She looked up and smiled at you. "Hehe, Horror told me you were going out for lunch." 

You blushed a little and shuffled your feet. "Uhm yeah..." 

"Have fun Y/N, see ya later," Mae said as she winked and went back to her book. 

You just smiled and rolled your eyes as you walked up to Horror. Horror grinned and offered his arm to you. "Ready little bird?" 

You nodded and linked arms with him. "Guess we're taking a shortcut?" 

Horror chuckled and nodded. "Yep, heh heh." 

"So, where are we going?" you asked. 

Horror just grinned at you. "Now that would be telling. Hold on little bird and close your eyes." You closed your eyes and gripped him tighter. 

You suddenly felt like you were floating, just for a second, until your feet touched the floor again. "Heh, you can open ya eyes now." Horror mumbled.

You opened your eyes slowly and gasped in amazement. 

You were at the Woodland Cafe, a cute little cafe that was by the woods and was very popular in the village of Ebott. 

You smiled brightly up at Horror. "How did you know that I always wanted to come here?" 

Horror shrugged. "Heh, lucky guess." He chuckled. 

You just shook your head and followed him in. As you both walked in a deer monster came trotting over to you. 

She smiled as her ears twitched, she was cute. She also had brown little freckles covering her cheeks. "Hi! Welcome to the Woodland Cafe, table for two?" She chirped happily.

Horror nodded. "Yes please..."  

The deer waitress nodded back. "Please follow me!" She said as she turned and walked to a two-seater table. 

You followed, feeling a little nervous. 

You've always wanted to come to this pretty cafe, but your parents didn't want anything to do with monster places, even if it was for humans too... 

You both sat down as the deer waitress handed you menus "I'll be back to take your orders!" She called as she trotted away. 

"Wow, this place is so cheerful." You giggled. 

Horror shuddered a little. "Yeah.... too cheerful." He mumbled. 

You looked at the menu, everything sounded so good! You didn't know what to have but you guessed Horror would have something meaty.

When the deer waitress came back to take your order you finally deiced on what you were going to have.

"What can I get you then?" She said with a smile. 

"I'll have the ribs and a bottle of... ketchup..." 

You were surprised about the ketchup part, you've never seen him drink a bottle of ketchup, only Sans, and Skullface. They drank most of the ketchup bottles in the house. You guess you weren't seeing everything since there seemed to be a little bit of Sans in him. 

"And you miss?" 

You shook your head and smiled at the deer waitress. "Uhm, I'll have the chicken salad and a coke. Thank you." You smiled.

The deer waitress nodded and went back to place your orders.

You turned and smirked at Horror. He raised a bone brow at you. "What?" he mumbled. 

"You like ketchup?" 

Horror rolled his large red eye. "Fuck... yes I still have a thing for ketchup. I just... don't drink it that much like I... never mind." He huffed. 

You just giggled softly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, hehe." you smiled a little as you saw a red glow spread across Horrors cheeks.

After you both finished your lovely meals, Horror paid for everything, even though you offered to pay for your half. He wouldn't take no for an answer and you didn't want to make him angry, so you left a tip for the deer waitress as a thank you. 

As you both exited the Woodland Cafe, Horror slowly grabbed your hand and covered your eyes with his other, carefully so as not to scratch you by accident. You giggled. "Horror. what are you doing?" 

Horror just chuckled and you felt his breath on your ear, making your cheeks redden. 

"I wanna show ya something, but it's a surprise, heh heh..." 

You felt him snake his arm around your waist and pull you closer to him, making your cheeks even redder. You felt your feet lift off the ground just for a second again. 

So Horror was teleporting somewhere... 

As your feet landed on the ground a smile crept onto your face. No one had ever done this for you before, not even your ex, you felt your chest flutter in excitement.

"Ok, open ya eyes little bird, heh..." Horror said as he removed his hand from your eyes and let you go. 

You opened them slowly, you were in the woods behind the mansion. You looked around and gasped as your eyes sparkled. 

There were glowing blue flowers everywhere, they made the area around them so beautiful with a faint blue glow to it. 

You turned to face Horror, seeing he was smiling, but not his creepy smile, no, a normal happy smile as he watched your reaction. "This place... is so pretty Horror..." You sat down among the flowers while Horror sat next to you. "Thank you, no one has ever done anything like this for me..." You admit shyly.

Horror looked surprised. "Well, that's no good now is it?" He mumbled as he picked one of the blue flowers. "These are called Echo flowers little bird." 

You watched as he put the flower close to his teeth and tilted your head a little. "Echo flower? Why's it called that?" 

Horror whispered something into the flower, then leaned in close to you and put the flower in your hair.

Your eyebrows raised as you heard something come from the flower. "You're special to me little bird..." 

You felt your face go complete red and that tingle started again in your chest. You covered your face with your hands and squealed. "Horror, oh my god! HNNNNNNN!" 

Horror chuckled as he pulled you gently into his lap and you felt your heart skip a beat. He closed his eye sockets for a second and nuzzled into your H/C hair. 

Oh shit, Lusts words were coming back into your head, damn that fucking sex addicted skeleton. 

You stiffened a little as you heard Horror sniff, you needed to know if this "secret" was true and now seemed like the right time to ask him. " H-Horror... I need to ask you something..." You mumbled, knowing that he would hear you. 

Horror hummed in response as he wrapped his arms around your stomach.

You sighed. "There was something that Lust said that's been bothering me." You winced a little as his grip tightened and you heard him growl low. You didn't want to look at him at the moment, so you just watched butterflies land on the Echo flowers around you. "Lust said that you and Crook still crave human flesh.... and.. that.. all the skeletons knew except us girls..." 

Horrors growling got louder and you whimpered a little, waiting for him to shout, hell, maybe even take a bite out of you. But he just sighed to calm himself down before he did anything that he would regret. 

You sighed too as he put his jaw on your shoulder. "We... just didn't want ya girls to be put off by us... or scared to be alone with us... me and my bro aren't used to humans being close to us, hell, or even be friends with us. Before all this happened humans were just food to us, to survive ya know? But once we came to the Surface everything changed. We were finally not starving anymore, then Sans and Alphys wanted us to help out with this thing... with you girls. She trusted us enough to be close to you, Mae, and Suzy, but didn't really trust us at night, which was fair. We dont mind the cottage, so yeah we still, crave, human flesh, but not as much..." Horror finished, looking away from you.  

That was enough information for you. 

To be honest, you were still scared of him, but you didn't care, you trusted Horror. You said nothing, just smiled as you turned your head to kiss his cheek. 

Horror flinched but took that as an " I trust you." 

Guess today wasn't so bad after all...

_____________________________________________________________

Mae's POV~

 I was finishing off my cup of tea until Edge came stomping in, slamming his scarf on the table. 

I looked up from my book, taking another sip of my tea. "YOUR MUTT HAS MADE A HOLE IN MY SCARF!" Edge shouted angrily. 

I sighed and put my cup down. "Oh really? And what makes you think it wasn't Neko? Heh, if it was Rosita Edge, your scarf would be history." I smirked. 

Edge just glared at me as he growled. "HUMAN I SWEAR! DON'T CHALLENGE ME, JUST FIX IT!" I rolled my eyes and looked at his scarf. Yeah, I was right, Neko got to his scarf, not Rosita, but I wasn't going to say that to his face. He would just get angrier and, to be honest, I didn't really want to deal with the edge lord today.

"Yes I'll be able to fix it, just give me a day ok? You don't need to wear a scarf anyway, it's summer." 

"I DO NOT CARE! I LIKE WEARING MY SCARF. NOW GET TO IT HUMAN, I WANT IT GOOD AS NEW!" Edge said as he crossed his arms and walked out of the kitchen. 

What an ass he can be, not even a thank you! He's lucky I'm a nice person... 

I finished drinking my tea and put it in the sink, then I headed up to my room. "Come on, I must have some left, damn it..." 

"Whatcha doin sweetheart?" I jumped when I heard Reds voice. I looked over my shoulder to see he was leaning on my door, smirking. 

"Your brother wants me to fix his scarf. Neko got to it but he's blaming Rosita." I deadpan.

Red scoffed. "Don't worry about his scarf, he shouldn't leave it lying on his bed anyway. I'll fix it for him, don'tcha worry doll." 

I smiled in relief. "You will? Thanks Red, I dont think I have any sewing stuff left anyway." 

Red chuckled as he walked in. "No problem sweetheart, I uhm...   
I wanted to ask ya something." 

I nodded. "Oh sure, what is it?" 

Red droplets started to form on his skull as he rubbed his vertebrae. "I was wondering if you would like to a... come on a..." 

"A date?" I giggled. 

Red nodded slowly. "Yes, I would love too, I got nothing else to do today anyway" I smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush. 

"Heh, really?" 

I nodded. "Mhm." 

Red grabbed my hand. "Close ya eyes then sweetheart." I closed my eyes as I felt the ground disappear.

I started to panic but Red squeezed my hand to let me know that I didn't need to. A second later I could feel the ground again and I sighed in relief. 

Red chuckled. "You can open ya eyes now sweetheart." 

I opened my eyes and smiled brightly, we were at my favorite park next to the flower field. 

I turned my head and raised an eyebrow at him. "You asked Suzy what my favorite place was, didn't you?" I giggled. 

Red looked down at me, looking worried. "Urr y-yeah... I wanted to make ya feel better, ya know, cus ya bro can't make it to your mother's ball..." Red mumbled as he rubbed the back of his skull. 

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him, which seemed to shock him as he stepped back a little. "Thank you, Red, I... I needed something like this..." I whispered as I felt my cheeks heat up again. 

God, sometimes I really do make myself look stupid... 

I let go quickly. "Ah sorry I... it's just, no one has done anything like this well, not any boy, heh..." I said as I swished my fringe out of my face, only to have it slide back down to cover my left eye.

Red gave me a concerned look then he scoffed as he grabbed my hand and walked us over to the flower field. "Well, that's shit to hear. Who wouldn't want to take you somewhere beautiful?" Red asked as he smirked down at me and winked. 

I  felt a tingle in my chest as I smiled shyly. 

Red took off his jacket and put it on the grass as I wondered why he was wearing a jacket in the summer, but didn't really want to question it. 

I sat down on his jacket and he sat next to me. "You know, my mother used to bring me and my brother here when we were kids. It's why I love this place so much. A nice pretty flower field next to a park where children can have fun surrounded by nature..." I sighed as I smiled to myself, feeling the cool breeze swish my ponytail a little.

"Nice place for a pretty flower like you... sweetheart," Red smirked as I turned to face him, surprised by his words. 

Yeah, he could be a pervert most of the time, but sometimes he could be really sweet and romantic. It made my heart skip a beat and I couldn't help but feel special because he only showed that side when it's just me and him. 

I looked around, it was kinda weird that so many different types of flowers grew in this field... 

I got up slowly. "Whatcha doin flower?" 

I grabbed onto Red's arm and pulled. "Come on! Let's go and see what type of flowers grow here. I know most of them, and there might even be some monster ones!" I said excitedly as I kept tugging Reds arm for him to get up and move his boney ass. 

He groaned, not wanting to get up. "Ok, ok, I'm getting up..." He grumbled as he stood, grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder. 

I giggled as I grabbed his hand, dragging him along as I told him what flowers were around us.

"These ones are Lilies! Oh! and these are Tulips!" Red just chuckled and grinned as he followed behind me. "This is a dandelion and this... hmmm, I don't know this one. Is this a monster flower?" I asked, looking up at Red and pointing to a blue flower that was glowing faintly, you couldn't really see the glow because of the sunlight. 

He raised a bone brow as he stared down at the blue flower. "Hmmm that's weird, Echo flowers usually like dark and damp places. Why's there one growing here?" 

I knelt down to look at the Echo flower closely. "It's very pretty, why is there just one here though?" 

Red shrugged. "Dunno and I don't really care sweetheart," Red said as he sniffed. 

I just rolled my eyes and gently touched the flower. "Well I'm not going to leave it here, it might die if it doesn't belong here." I said as I picked it carefully. 

Red took it out of my hands. " Red!" 

He just chuckled. "I'm not gonna throw it away sweetheart, heh, just stay still." I gave him a confused look as he knelt down in front of me and moved closer, making me blush a little as I felt his sharp like fingers touch my skin. 

He gently placed the Echo flower in my hair. "There ya go flower... heh, now you won't have to carry it around," Red said as he stood up. 

I just frowned at his teasing and huffed as I stood up. "Very funny Red," I mumbled.

As we walked out of the flower field I ran over to one of the swings. 

I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt the air swoop past me, feeling happy to be here again. 

I can't remember the last time I was here, to be honest, it felt like forever. I grunted as I was stopped in mid-air. "Red... don't you dare," I mumbled. 

He was just grinning, his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight and red eye glowing brightly. "Oh, I dare doll heh~" He then let go of his magic, making the swing fly back. 

I screamed. "REEEEEDDDD!" I grunted as I was stopped again. I glared at Red as he just gave me an evil smirk and let go of his magic again. This time I laughed as I came swinging forward, my hair flowing behind like a banner.

As I slowed down Red grabbed the swing chains and stopped me. 

I looked up at him, blushing as I felt that tingle in my chest again. He smiled down at me, his eye glowing faintly. "Such a beautiful flower..." He mumbled. 

I gasped when he nuzzled his nasal bone into my hair. "R-Red?" 

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, making my bump into his chest. "Hnnn...." I felt my face heat up even more. 

Why did he want to take me out on a date? Ugh... I'm not that interesting- 

*RING* 

*RING* 

I jumped a little when my phone rang and I heard Red grumble as I answered. 

It was my mother. "Hello dear, are you busy?" 

I sighed a little but smiled up at Red who gave me a grumpy look. "Kinda..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just wondering if you and your friends, oh and the skeletons! Would like to come around for dinner before the ball, let's say, this Friday? I'll text you the time." My mother sounded eager and it made me giggle softly. 

"Sure, sounds like a plan mother, bye." 

"Oh good! Bye dear!" 

As I put my phone away Red grabbed my hand. "Was that ya mum? She wants to meet us all doesn't she?" 

I nodded. "Yep, heh, it will be fun though. Let's go home Red." 

Red nodded and teleported us back home, today was.. a nice day.

___________________________________________________________

Suzys pov~

I was in my room looking through some old photos. 

It was something I would do sometimes since none of my family lived in Ebott, they all lived back in Scotland. 

I moved here to start a new life because of, certain circumstances... 

I sighed, they did phone me, but not as often as they used too. Mae would help me out with any money problems so that I could help my family back home. 

She was such a good friend to me, even if I was kinda annoying, heh... 

I sorted all my photos out and put them back in the box, tucking them back under my bed. 

I combed my fingers through my hair as I sighed heavily. "What's up buttercup?" 

I jumped when I heard Slim's voice behind me. "Fucking hell Slim! Can ya not..." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around myself.

I heard the bed creak as Slim sat down, putting his jaw on top of my head. "There something wrong, dollface?" 

I pouted. "No I'm fine, just... tired, that's all, from the shopping..." 

I gasped as Slim grabbed my chin and lifted it up so he could look down at my face. "Don't lie to me sweetie~" 

I growled at him. "I... I'm..." I sighed knowing I could never get anything past Slim. "Fine... I just miss my family ok..." I said as I pushed his hand away. 

"Don't your family live here in Ebott?" Slim asked tilting his head. 

I smiled a little, he looked kinda cute, tilting his head like that. "Heh, no... I came here to start new, when I was only 15 actually, heh. Ma family isn't that rich so I wanted to start new to help them out." I said blushing a little as I looked away.

Slim chuckled. "Heh, never knew you were a softy, snowflake." 

I gasped dramatically as I put a hand to my chest. "How dare ya lad! I am not a softy!" I giggled. 

I didn't mind showing Slim my softer side, he... always knows how to cheer me up, even if I don't want to be. Don't know why he calls me snowflake though... 

Slim hummed happily as he saw me smile again. "I came to ask you if ya wanted to go out with me tonight?" 

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like urr... a date?" I felt my cheeks heat up as Slim nodded, smirking at my reaction. 

I pouted. "S-sure, I guess if ya want..." I mumbled, crossing my arms. 

Slim clapped his hands, making me jump. "Ok then, come on." 

"What, now?" 

He nodded. "Yep," Slim said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. 

"Oh, ok then..." I mumbled 

Slim grinned. "Hold on, gonna take a shortcut..." A second later and I felt like I was floating. 

I slammed my eyes shut until I felt the ground again. "Fucking hell Slim, warn me next time lad..." Slim just shrugged in response.

I looked around, wondering where we were. 

I smiled up at Slim as I saw that we were at the arcade. "How did ya know this was my favorite place to go?" 

"Heh, lucky guess sweetie," Slim purred as he winked and walked to the arcade entrance, dragging me along behind him. 

When we got in we saw that there wasn't a lot of people, just some teens, and a few kids. "Heh, it's never busy in the summer," I said. 

Slim walked over to a shooting game and raised the plastic gun at me as he smirked. I smirked back, walking up to him. "Let's see how good you are, snowflake." 

I scoffed "Is that a challenge Slim?" Slim growled and grinned in response, putting a pound into the coin slot as I got ready to play, aiming the gun at the screen.

I won by 3 points, making Slim growl in annoyance. "Heh, too easy," I said as I waved the gun in the air. 

I squeaked when Slim snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Can ya not Slim? Just cus ya lost against a girl doesn't mean ya can be sneaky." I said, crossing my arms. 

This tall fucker was such a perv, but he could also be kinda sweet when it's just me and him. I felt my chest tingle as I pulled my jacket up a little to distract myself. 

I tensed when I felt his claw-like fingers scrape across my cheek as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, it felt weird. "S-Slim..." 

"Shhhh dollface." He chuckled. "Let's go play another game." I huffed as he let go of me and walked away to another game. 

Such a fucking teasing flirt... 

I smiled softly. Dunno why the only guy that made me feel like this in a long time was a fucking skeleton, how, heh, silly.

We played a few more games, winning some tokens too. After we finished our gaming we went to the prize area and got a cool looking yo-yo and a punk rock teddy bear. "Heh, thanks for today. I guess I needed it really..." I mumbled, looking away.

Slim chuckled as he pulled my arm, making me grunt as I slammed into his chest. I looked up at him and felt the tingle in my chest again. It was getting dark now and the stars were out. 

I watched them twinkle until I then felt my chin lean away to face Slim. 

I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush. "W-why do you call me snowflake? My hairs light blonde, not white..." I mumbled. 

Slim just smirked at me and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I call ya snowflake cus ya eyes sparkle like them." 

I smiled goofily. "Heh, really?" Slim nodded as his gold tooth glinted.

We walked up a hill to watch the clear night sky, it was really pretty to watch up high like this. 

Slim put his jacket down to sit on and I took my own off to sit on. "It's so beautiful Slim..." 

Slim smiled down at me as he ruffled my hair. "Sweetie, I'd show ya anything," He said as he slid his hand from my head down to my back. 

I winced a little, I didn't want him to see my back, to see... 

I squeaked when Slim lifted me onto his lap. "Urr..." 

He hummed as he nuzzled into my hair, sniffing it lightly. "You always smell so sweet snowflake..." He mumbled into my hair. I giggled a little as I leaned further into him.

"Where did ya get these scars from dollface?" I gasped as he touched the scars on my back. 

I arched away, trying to get him to stop touching them. "T-they're just old scars, from a long time ago Slim, nothing to worry about..." 

He started to growl lowly. "Why are they claw marks?" 

"Hnnn... I don't wanna talk about it. Please Slim..." He just sighed and nuzzled his nasal bone into the side of my neck. 

I sighed through my nose, relieved that he didn't push it. I might tell him, someday, but the only people that knew about the scars on my back were Mae and Y/N. 

Yes, I wear crop tops, but the scars weren't that big and the crop top hides them, seeing as they're near the top of my back anyway. "Such a fragile thing you are, sweetie." 

I crossed my arms and frowned. "No, I'm not fragile lad... geez.." Slim just laughed a little. "Can we go home now?" I ask as I got up from his lap and picked up my jacket, putting it back on after I brushed off the grass. 

He really needed to keep his hands to himself sometimes, heh...

Slim got up and picked up his jacket, shrugging it on before nodding and grabbing my hand, teleporting us back home. 

Today was, fun I guess...


	17. The Dinner

~ Back to your pov~

You groaned as you got up to stretch. 

Yesterday was really nice, especially the surprising date with Horror. 

Mae and Suzy went on dates too, which you weren't really surprised about. It made you smile knowing that Red and Slim had a crush on them. 

You asked Mae if Horror could spend the night, (not in your room it was only the first date heh), but Sans, of course, was concerned and so were the others, so Horror and Crook had to go back to the cottage as normal, which made you annoyed. 

They should be trusted by now, Horror had told you the truth, but it wasn't your decision. You guessed Sans was the boss of the skeletons, keeping an eye on them and everything. 

You made a mental note to talk to Mae about it later.

You went downstairs to get some breakfast and a cup of coffee, seeing Sans and Stretch were already in the kitchen with cups in their hands. "Morning kiddo," Sans said as you waved and smiled at them both. 

Stretch nods a "hello." By the looks of it, he's got less sleep than he usually does. He keeps nodding off like Slim does, which worries you a little. 

As you make your coffee you watch Stretch carefully. "Hey, are you ok Stretch? You look tired, more than usual anyway, heh..." 

Stretch nods. "Me hun? Nah, I'm fine. Blue just had a nightmare and kept me up nearly all night. I'm used to it though, but to be honest it hasn't happened in a long while." Stretch said with worry in his voice. 

"Oh dear, poor Blue..." Blue is such a cute skeleton, guess he would get scared easily with his childlike personality, even though he's not a kid anymore...

"Where is he now?" 

Stretch chuckles. "Asleep in my bed. He's bone-tired hun, heh." 

You sighed at the pun while Sans was chuckling a little at it. "Ok, is Mae up yet?" 

"Yep, she's in the living room kiddo." 

You smile and nod at Sans. "Thanks Sans." You walk into the living room, seeing Mae was sitting on the sofa watching TV with Red next to her. 

She turned and smiled at you. "Hey Y/N, you wanna come watch Hemlock Grove with us? Roman is fit as hell!" She giggled. 

You smiled and laughed quietly, you loved watching Hemlock Grove with her. You would always fangirl about Roman or Peter. 

You wondered why Red was watching it though, maybe it was because of all the sex and other stuff?

Hmmm, you shook your head trying not to think about it. "Ah no, I'm ok thanks. I just wanted to talk to you." 

Mae paused the TV and got up. "Ah sorry Y/N, my mother invited us to dinner today. We can talk later though, is it urgent?" She asked worriedly. 

You shook your head quickly. "Oh no, no it can wait, don't worry." You smiled.

 Mae nodded. "Ok sure, Red come on. You're helping me with breakfast."  

Red whined. "Aww come on flower, it was just getting to the good part..." Red said, mumbling the last part. 

You and Mae rolled your eyes at him. 

Mae grabbed his hood and dragged him out the living room while you giggled as he put the middle finger up to you. Oh, you were so going to tease him good later...

Later that afternoon everyone was getting ready to go to Mae's mother's house. 

You weren't going to lie, you were kinda nervous. Yes, you knew Maes mum, but not very well, she was a very busy woman indeed and Suzy knew her better than you. 

You smoothed down your skirt, trying to look nice for the dinner. Mae did your hair for you, making it look shiny and smooth. You told her she should be a hairdresser instead of a waitress but she just shrugged. 

Horror was sitting on your bed, just creepily staring at you, but you were used to it by now. "You sure you don't want to come to the dinner? Mae said her mum wouldn't mind an extra monster coming, Crook can come too..." You said giving Horror a concerned look. 

Horror just chuckled and shook his head. "Nah little bird, me and my bro are not the types of monsters to go to dinners..." 

You sighed but nodded. "Ok, just stay out of trouble yeah?" You teased with a smirk.

Horror winked with a grin and teleported away. 

You smiled to yourself, knowing that you've been a lot happier since you met the skeletons. You were scared of them at first, but you guess they helped you face your fears by becoming your friends', hell, even Horror and Crook aren't what you thought they were. 

G Pap knocked on your door and peeked in. "We are all ready to go dear- my you look stunning Y/N." G Pap grinned. 

You turned and smiled up at him awkwardly as you felt your cheeks heat up. "Heh, why thank you G Pap, b-but Mae picked this outfit out for me. I dont wear clothes like this often." You mumbled. 

G Pap chuckled. "Well, you should my dear, you look beautiful." You nodded and smiled shyly up at him. "Come now my dear, Mae and the rest are waiting for us." G pap said, holding the door for you.

You thanked him on the way out and made your way downstairs with him following behind. Everyone else was ready and waiting by the door. 

Mae was in a short red summer dress with her cute pink ballerina-like shoes with pink ribbon going up her legs. 

Suzy was in a purple tank top and blue shorts with her black trainers on. She was chewing some gum whilst talking to Stretch. 

Mae smiled at you as she clapped her hands together. "Oh Y/N! You look so pretty, I knew that outfit would look wonderful on you." She giggled. 

You just blushed, red spreading across your entire face. "Heh, come on Mae, don't make a big deal out of it..." You mumbled. 

Mae just giggled again. "Come on, let's get going." 

You all got to Mae's mother's house, which happened to be the largest in town. "Ok everyone, just to warn you especially you boys. My mother gets very... excited, seeing monsters shes, uhm, fascinated about them." Mae said blushing softly. 

Slim chuckled. "Really? Your ma is that fascinated?" He asked, raising a bone brow. Berry nudged him, telling him to not be rude. 

Mae just rolled her eyes and knocked on the door while you and Suzy stood next to her and the skeletons were behind you girls.

A middle-aged woman with square glasses, that had a little pearl chain attached to them, opened the door. Her black hair, with grey streaking through it, was done in a posh bun and she was wearing a beautiful light yellow summer dress with yellow chunky high heels. Her brown eyes shone as she looked at Mae. "Doe Mae! My dear, it's been so long." She laughed, hugging Mae.

Mae hugged her back, smiling. "Hehe, nice to see you too mother."

Mae's mother smiled brightly as she let go of Mae and turned to look at you and Suzy. "Suzy dear, you should wear dresses, you would look lovely in them." 

Suzy chuckled and shook her head. "Nah Miss Marsh, dresses are not ma thing, heh." 

Miss Marsh just shook her head and smiled as she turned to you. "Oh Y/N, haven't you grown since the last time I saw you?" 

You blushed a little and smiled at her. "Heh, why thank you, and yes, it has been a while." You agreed. 

Miss Marsh finally looked behind you girls and you heard her gasp as she stared at the skeletons. 

Mae stood next to her and introduced the boys. "Mother, these are the skeletons that are living in the Mansion. Some of them couldn't make it today, but they will be at the Ball." Mae said, waving for them to move forward. 

Sans stood in front of the others and cleared his throat. "Hiya Miss Marsh, I'm Sans, and this is my bro Papyrus and these are our pal's. Those four edgy bones are Red, Edge, Berry, and Slim. That chill to the bone guy there is Stretch and his hyper bro Blue and these two tall guys are G and G Pap" Sans said smiling. 

Miss Marsh bowed her head. "Nice to meet you boys, I hope you're looking after these girls." She giggled. 

"Mother please..." 

 Red chuckled. "Oh yeah lady, we're takin' good care of them, heh heh- OW!" Red yelped as G slapped him upside the skull.

"My, aren't you gentlemen tall! Four of you are 5 ft 8 yes?  
 Hmmm, the other four are 6 ft 4. Then the two very tall guys look about hmm... 6 ft 5 and 6 ft 8." Miss Marsh mumbled to herself. 

"Urr, mother? Shouldn't we go in? Then you can question their height." Mae dead-panned. 

"Oh yes! Silly me, sorry everyone, I went into my own world just then." Miss Marsh said, laughing as she walked back in with the rest of you following behind. "You boys are welcome to look around, Suzy and Y/N will show you the place. Mae could you please help me with dinner dear?" 

Mae nodded and smiled. "Yes of course mother." She said as she walked into the kitchen with Miss Marsh. 

Suzy linked arms with Stretch and Slim. "Heh, come on you two, bet I can beat ya at pool. Miss Marsh has a pool table!" 

Slim sighed. "Here we go again, she's gonna show off like she did at the arcade," Slim mumbled smirking at Stretch who smirked back and raised a bone brow at Suzy. 

"Oh? Ya really think you can beat me, hun? We'll see." He chuckled as he and Slim were dragged away.

You, Blue and Papyrus were looking at photos of Mae and her family. "IS THAT MAES DAD? SHE HAS THE SAME HAIR COLOUR HAS HIM." Blue pointed out. 

You frowned a little, you never met Maes father, Mae told you that her parents divorced when she was little. "Must be her father Blue, but I've never really met him." You said with a shrug. 

Blue nodded and continued to look at the photos. "NYEH HEH MAE AS A CHILD HOW CUTE! WHO'S THE BOY WITH HER?" Papyrus asked. 

You looked up at the photo on the wall. "Oh, that's her brother Thom, he went with their father once their parents divorced. I don't think he had a choice really..." You mumbled sadly.

Papyrus looked concerned as he studied the photo. "DOES... DOES SHE SEE HER BROTHER A LOT?" 

You sighed and shook your head. "Not that I know of Papy..." 

Papyrus looked away sadly. 

"POOR MISS MAE..." Blue said, sighing as well.  

You looked over your shoulder, noticing Sans and Red were looking at the photos too. You turned back to Blue and Papyrus and smiled brightly. "Aww come on you guys, we are here to be happy! Maes mother wanted to meet you guys, not get all sad!" You said, trying to sound cheery. 

Blue and Papyrus both perked up you giggled a little seeing their smiles again. "YOU ARE RIGHT HUMAN! WE MUST NOT WORRY ABOUT MAE." 

Blue nodded in agreement. "YES! YES, THE PAST IS THE PAST EVEN IF IT IS SAD." That's better, they were both happy again. 

An hour later Mae and her mother were placing the food on the table. "Do you think your skeleton friends will like it Doe?" Miss Marsh asked with a worried look. 

Mae smiled and nodded. "Of course mother, they eat human food too." 

Miss Marsh sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I was worried that they only eat monster food. I did buy some for them, just not enough for a big dinner, heh." 

Mae shook her head and giggled as she called to everyone that dinner was ready. 

You sat next to Edge, who has been surprisingly polite to Maes mother, which you thought was kinda nice of him? You wondered if it was because she was a wealthy middle-aged woman or if he just was acting nice for Mae. 

Berry was the same, but you just shrugged, at least you wouldn't have to put up with Mae being angry at them for being extremely rude. 

"Hey Y/N, can ya pass the salt?" G asked. 

"Oh yeah, here you go G." You said, handing him the salt. 

He winked and smiled at you. "Thanks, toots." 

The dinner was fun, the skeletons all got to know Miss Marsh and she kept telling stories about her past and when Mae was little. 

The skeletons were telling stories about their time in the Underground and their worlds, seeing as they were all from different alternate universes. 

Something you still didn't know a lot about, but it was fun to hear all the many amazing stories about monsters.


	18. Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Papyrus: Captain
> 
> Pirate Sans: Buc

It was the end of a wonderful evening with Miss Marsh. 

"It was lovely meeting you all! I see you at the ball Monday dears!" Miss Marsh called, waving you all off.

"Bye mother, see you!" Mae shouted as she waved back. 

You smiled, you were so excited to tell Horror about your evening, it was a shame though that he didn't want to come along, oh well, he's coming to the ball!

It was the weekend and you were doing a little bit of shopping, you wanted to treat yourself with food because why not right? It's nice to treat yourself now and again. 

You were in the meat section looking for burgers when you noticed a familiar shark, it was Scarlett! 

You could tell straight away with the scars on her tail and dorsal fin. 

You were still kinda uneasy around her since she always looked like she wanted to take a big bite out of you, but as you could tell, she only liked picking on humans not eat them, (thank fuck). 

You walked over to her. "Urr hey uhm Scarlett..." You mumbled.

Scarlett turned and a toothy grin spread across her face. "Well isn't it the shorty human! Y/N was it?" Scarlett asked, looking down at you. 

you smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, nice to see you again." 

Scarlett nodded. "You too I guess, heh, shopping for yourself I see."  

You raised an eyebrow. "Yes, how did you know?" 

Scarlett chuckled. "Mae does the big shopping for her home, heh." 

You shrugged. "Got me there, hehe."

Scarlett smirked. "Soooo, figured out what I meant yet? Hmm?" She asked, crossing her arms for a moment. 

You didn't know what she was going on about, until you remembered her and Sharky talking about being marked? So she was being serious... 

You shook your head and Scarlett laughed, making you frown. "You humans really are stupid! Pffft ok, ok you know what animal lovers are called right?" 

You thought for a moment. "Mates right?" 

Scarlett nodded. "Ding, ding, correct squirt heh. Soooo, being marked by a monster means they want to be your lover." 

Your eyes widened oh, OH... oh. you blushed and felt kinda stupid for not figuring it out sooner....

Scarlett chuckled tapping the side of her head with a curled finger. "Now you get it, you human girls belong to those skeletons now, heh," Scarlett said as she grabbed a bag of beef and put it in her basket. "Anyway, gotta go now. See ya around squirt, oh, and good luck." She chuckled darkly as she walked away, making chills run up your spine. 

Great, now you were kinda scared of that monster shark... ugh, she was kinda rude too... 

You huffed and grabbed some burgers, putting them in your basket. As you were waiting to pay for your treats you felt like you were being watched. You always did now, since seeing that really psycho looking Sans when you went dress shopping. Every time you're on your own outside of the mansion it always feels like you're being watched...

You sighed and shook your head, you were just being silly, maybe you were seeing things that day? You hoped so, but it felt real, ugh. Thinking too much was giving you a headache. 

It was your turn to pay for your treats anyway... 

When you got back home it seemed quiet, too quiet. "Uhm hello? Is anyone home?" You looked around, but Rosita was the only one in the living room. She wagged her tail as she spotted you. 

You walked into the kitchen and sighed in relief. Berry, Slim, and Suzy were sitting at the kitchen counter together.

Suzy turned and smiled at you. 

Slim had a lollipop in his mouth and was clicking his gold fang on the lollipop, he looked kinda annoyed. Berry had a mug of milk in his hands. 

"Alright Y/N, what's up?" 

You waved at them a little. "Hey Suzy, where is everyone?" 

Suzy shrugged. "Doing their own things today I guess, probably want some stuff done before the summer ball, heh." Suzy chuckled. "I'm just hanging out with Slim and Berry today. Mae's upstairs with Red and Edge, the rest are out, well, except Horror and Crook, they're in the basement looking at Maes old stuff, heh. Don't worry, they asked first." Suzy said with a smile as she took a drink of what looked like very milky coffee.

You nodded and thanked her, you needed to talk to Mae anyway, but first, you went down to the basement to see Horror and Crook. 

Reap and Cheshire were down there too, but they weren't paying much attention to the two curious skeletons. 

Cheshire grinned as he saw you coming down. "Heeeyy sunflower... came to see your fav spooky skeletons?" Cheshire said with a chuckle. 

Horror looked up from the dusty boxes and smirked at you. "Hiya little bird." 

"HUMAN MAE SAID WE CAN LOOK IN THESE OLD BOXES! SHE HAS REALLY PRETTY THINGS IN HERE, NYEH HEH!" Crook said cheerfully.  

You smiled softly. "Just wanted to know what you were doing, that's all. Suzy said you were down here." 

Horror chuckled as he held an old looking pocket knife in his hand, but he threw it over his shoulder and back into the box "We're just being nosey, not gonna lie to ya, heh heh." Horror chuckled. 

"Yeah... too nosey..." Cheshire mumbled as he glared blankly at Horror.

You heard a low rumble come from Horror as he glared back at Cheshire, strangely the basement felt colder you shuddered. "O-ok, I'm just gonna head back upstairs, I need to talk to Mae anyway..." You said as you made your way back up the stairs. 

Shaking your head you flinched when you heard something smash and a mocking echoey laugh. "BROTHER! PLEASE STOP THROWING THINGS!" 

You ran up the stairs quickly before it could get worse. 

When you got back up you could hear Red talking on the landing. "I dunno why these two pirate twats want to come and visit," Red grumbled. 

"I AGREE! WE HAVE ENOUGH SKELETONS HERE, THANK YOU HUMAN!" 

Mae sighed. "Guys, seriously, Alphys told me they just wanted to come and visit for the summer, cus you know, all of you are here. So it's only fair if they can come here. They're not staying here if thats what you think?" Mae asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh... then I don't care." Red grinned as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"OH, THEY'RE NOT? THAT'S OK THEN..." Edge said as he smiled and walked off to his room.

Mae facepalmed and sighed heavily. "You two are unbelievable..." She mumbled. 

Red chuckled. "You love us, sweetheart, heh heh." He chuckled with a wink before he teleported to his room. 

You walked up to Mae and tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Y/N, sorry I spoke to them for an hour, such a waste. Some new skeletons are coming to visit in a bit and they look like Edge and Red, but a little different and they're also pirates. They both got annoyed thinking they were staying here but they're not part of this job thing. They're just visiting for the summer. They say they're too busy with pirate things..." Mae explained. 

You nodded understandingly. "Anyway, what was it you wanted Y/N?" Mae asked smiling. 

"Oh right, yeah, I wanted to know if Horror and Crook can stay in the mansion?" You asked shyly.

 Mae thought for a moment. "Well, I'll talk to Sans, he's kinda in charge of the skeletons, but I dont see why not. Us girls trust them now." 

You smiled brightly and hugged Mae. "Thanks Mae! You're the best!" You cheered as you let go of her and went to your room. 

Mae just smirked and shook her head, she knew you cared more about Horror than you thought.

That afternoon you were all in the living room. Mae was reading a book, Suzy was playing cards with Berry and Edge, and you were sat with Blue and Papyrus, watching TV. 

Blue clapped his hands and stars appeared in his eye sockets as Spongebob came on. You giggled at the sight, he was such a child. You heard Berry scoff from behind you as the theme song came on. 

Suddenly the Living room door swung open and Slim grunted as the door hit him. 

You winced a little. "Ouch..." You mumbled. 

Mae yelped, throwing her book in the air. "What the hell???" You looked up at the two pirate looking skeletons, they did look like Edge and Red, but kinda different. Sans was behind them with a regretful look on his face.

"Aye, are y'all having a party without us?" Reds pirate looker said as he grinned. 

He was the same height as G and he wore a yellow shirt with a black sleeveless jacket with red fabric around his waist. Black shorts and dark brown boots, he also had a red bandana on his head. He had two gold teeth replacing his fangs and a crack going up and down his left eye socket like his skull was cracking. 

"No..." Red said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, you must be Buc, right?" Mae asked as she put her book back on the shelf. 

Buc grinned his two gold teeth sticking out and you swear you could see drool drip from them, ugh... "Heh, yeah that's me."

Bucs brother was still standing in the doorway, smirking evilly at Slim. Slim pushed the door away from him and glared back. "Captain..." Slim mumbled. 

Captain had on a black shirt and trousers with a dark brown belt around his waist and a dark brown pirate trench coat without sleeves. The shoulders of the coat were shaped the same as Edges armor and he also had red boots and gloves and a big ass black hat with a yellow feather on top. He was the same height as G Paps too and had two cracks going up and down his right eye socket.

You guessed Slim knew him already... 

Captain chuckled as he walked in with his arms behind his back. "HMMM... NICE PLACE YA GOT MISS..." He said, nodding to Mae. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Urr thanks..." 

You frowned, you had a bad feeling about these two, or maybe it was there pirate look? 

You looked over at Slim, Sans was next to him now, watching Buc carefully. Geez, it felt like a war was about to go down, (which you hoped it would not). 

Stretch turned the TV off. "AWWW! HEY BROTHER? WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Blue whined. 

Buc scoffed. "What a crybaby..." he whispered as he chuckled, but Stretch heard him. 

You flinched when you heard a snap; Stretch had bit down on his toothpick too hard. 

"O-K, who wants drinks? I want drinks!" Suzy said as she sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen. 

You got up too. "Yeah, I'll come help you Suzy..." you said walking past Captain quickly as he glared down at you. 

You felt chills run up your spine, fuck, what is up with those pirate skeletons?


	19. Something's Not Right

"I don't trust those pirate scums," Suzy said as she poured herself a glass of vodka. 

You sighed and pushed the bottle down carefully. "I have a bad feeling too, but maybe we can find out what they're up to, well, if they are up to anything." You said, giving Suzy a small smile. 

Suzy scoffed as she took a sip of her drink. "I know Buc and Captain are up to something, Slim and Berry have met them before. Those two are nasty pieces of shit and don't get along well with the other skeletons. Why would they bother to come here? They knew the others live here now..." Suzy muttered as she tapped a finger on the kitchen counter.

You sighed. "I don't know, but we should head back so Mae doesn't have to deal with monsters fighting." 

Suzy nodded as she grabbed her drink and followed you back into the living room; as you got back in you saw Mae was curled up on the sofa, leaning her left arm on Red, who had his arms wrapped around her. 

You bit your lip, she looked kinda scared. 

Buc was sitting on the other side of her just talking to Captain, you could hear Papyrus and Blue talking about dinner. "NOOO, I MISSED MY GO YESTERDAY BECAUSE WE WENT TO MISS MAES MOTHER'S PLACE FOR DINNER! SO I GET TO COOK TONIGHT!" Blue whined.

"BUT I DO SUNDAY DINNER..." Papyrus mumbled. 

You walked up to them, smiling softly. "Hey, why don't you both cook dinner tonight?" You ask, crossing your arms. 

Papyrus and Blue looked at you for a minute before smiling. "GOOD IDEA HUMAN!" Papyrus cheered, clapping. 

"YES! YES, GOOD IDEA!" Blue jumped and giggled, then went over to Mae and pulled her out of Reds bear hug. 

"Hey ya brat! What the hell?!" Red shouted, but got ignored by Blue. 

You snickered quietly, he can't keep Mae all to himself, actually, are they going out yet? Also, are Suzy and Slim going out yet too? You just shrugged, maybe they weren't ready yet. Mae and Suzy would have told you if they were dating one of the skeletons. You're still going to ask though, like a nosey person you are, heh...

Suzy didn't want to be around Buc and Captain, she said they were staying for dinner and that was going to be awkward... 

You watched closely as Buc and Captain walked out of the living room, smirking at one another. You hummed and got up to follow them without them noticing as they went into a corner and started talking, you listened. 

"SO... WHICH GIRL DO YOU THINK IT IS?" Captain mumbled, keeping his voice low so only Buc could hear him. 

"Aye dunno, but I hope it's the sexy one heh..." Buc said with a smirk as drool dripped from his fangs. 

Captain slapped the back of Bucs skull. 

"Ow!" 

" IDIOT! WE ARE NOT HERE FOR YOUR SICK MIND... HMMM, WE NEED TO LOOK AT THEIR SOULS."  

"Souls? what does he mean by look at our souls?" You whispered to yourself. You didn't want to hear anymore so you walked away before they noticed you were there.

"Aye., yeah souls, right, that's what the spooky skeleton said..." 

"YES... GOT TO GET CLOSE TO THEM..." Captain said as he grinned. 

It was dinner time Mae, Blue, and Papyrus made burgers and hot dogs. You sat between Horror and Skullface, surprised to see him and Sniper here. 

They were always out doing, "missions" according to Skullface. You weren't paying attention when Horror tried to talk to you as you ate your burger, you were still thinking on what you heard Buc and Captain talking about. 

You jumped when you felt a sharp pain on your arm and looked over at Horror, who was frowning at you. "Are ya ok little bird? You're not paying much attention..." Horror said as he studied your face. 

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking too much that's all. Little nervous for the ball, heh..." You lied. You really didn't want to start a monster fight if you told Horror the truth.

Skullface nudged you as he chewed through a mouth full of hot dog. "I don't trust those pirates, they never wanna be 'round us, so why choose to now?" 

You shrugged. "I don't think any of us trust them Skullface..." 

Skullface scoffed. "Hmmm.. well, if they are up ta something, me and my bro will find out. We're good at that stuff buttercup." He mumbled as he winked at you. 

You nodded, you knew they would. 

It was early evening and you had your Bambi crop top on and some bed shorts. You girls were in your rooms whilst most of the skeletons had stayed downstairs before they went to bed. 

Blue, Papyrus, and Crook, who was in the guestroom, were up in there rooms. Crook and Horror were allowed to sleep in the mansion just for tonight since Sans agreed because of the ball tomorrow.

You were on your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth, but stopped when you heard crying coming from Maes room. 

Come to think of it, she had been very quiet since Buc and Captain came, but they left an hour ago... 

You opened Maes door slowly "Mae?" You murmured. 

Mae was sitting up on her bed; she had the lamp on, but it was still a little dark. 

You open the door fully, this time walking in and shutting it behind you. "Are you... having one of your moments again?" 

The thing that connected all you girls was that you were all troubled. Mae had always been a troubled teen, even before she met you, she would always feel alone, even if she had friends and family around her. 

She would also have crying fits like now and feel self-conscious about herself, she took this job so her mansion would feel full. 

And Suzy, well, she had anger problems and would keep secrets about herself she wouldn't even tell Mae and you. 

And you, you could never make your parents proud. Your parents and sister hated you, what more could you say?

Mae sniffled as she looked up at you, it hurt to see her so sad... 

She was always happy and kind, but she's also good at hiding the pain... 

You could see her mascara had run a little as you sat next to her on the bed. "I-im ok, I guess... I just..." Mae sighed as she wiped her eyes, not that it really helped, she just smudged her make-up more. 

"Why are you crying all of a sudden? Did those pirates do anything to you?" You mumbled. 

Frowning, Mae shook her head quickly. "Oh no, no! I was thinking too much, that's all. Made myself sad heh... me and my brother always loved our mothers summer balls when we were little, still not the same without him... sorry, I didn't mean to worry you Y/N..." Mae apologized as she gave you a sad smile. 

You clicked your tongue and hugged her as she hugged you back. "C-can you get Red for me I... I don't want to sleep alone..."

You giggled. "Sure.... hey are you and Red dating by the way?" You ask as you let go. 

Mae blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "No... he hasn't asked me yet... I'm too shy to ask him, you know? I'm thinking he might ask me after the ball, I dunno, really think it's the same for Suzy and Slim too, they're not dating... yet..." 

You nodded understandingly "Ok... well, I'll go and get Red for you." 

Before you could walk out the door Mae asked. "What about you and Horror? You seem to like him more than when you first met him?" 

You felt your cheeks heat up, you liked Horror as a friend yeah, but as more? You... you didn't really know. 

You shrugged. "Dunno about that Mae." You said as you walked out the door. 

it was getting late now and some of the skeletons were still up; you told Red that Mae didn't want to sleep alone tonight and you trusted him if Mae trusted him.

Slim perked up as he overheard about Mae wanting Red to keep her company for the night and you had a feeling he was going to sneak into Suzy's room, heh. 

It was 1:00 in the morning and you still couldn't sleep, you were getting really frustrated and you didn't know why you couldn't fall into the dreamland. So you got out of bed to go and get a drink from downstairs. 

You opened your door slowly so you wouldn't make too much noise and sneaked downstairs to the kitchen. You opened the fridge to get some milk and as you closed the door you noticed Horror standing there, his big red eye focused on you. 

You put your other hand over your mouth to stop yourself from screaming, Horror just stood there chuckling at your reaction.

"Fucking hell Horror! Please stop doing that, you're gonna kill me one day..." You whispered. 

Horror raised a bone brow as his grin grew wider and leaned in close, making you move your head away a little. "Heh heh... is that a promise little bird?" 

You shoved his chest, you hated it when he joked like that. "Shut up..." You mumbled, making him chuckle even more. 

You walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a glass to pour some milk into. "So... why are you up so late?" Horror asked. 

You sighed " I couldn't sleep..." you said pushing a strand of H/C hair away from your face.

"Why?" 

You shrugged. "I dunno, probably just me being paranoid, I have been since the dress shopping. It's getting really annoying..." You grumbled, taking a sip of milk as you turned to face Horror. 

You jumped a little when Horror slammed his hands on the counter, trapping you between the counter and himself. "Tell me... heh heh... who did you see?" Horror growled out, making chills run up your spine. 

"Ummm... urrr..." Shit, guess you had to tell him now, he looks really angry... "A psycho looking Sans? I guess? But I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me..." You mumbled, holding onto the glass of milk a bit too tight, making your knuckles go white.

Horror snarled to himself and you saw his red eye grow larger and his needle-like teeth were more pronounced. 

You put your glass down quickly. "Horror... are you ok-" You squeaked when he wrapped his arms around you and teleported you both onto the sofa. 

You winced a little as you felt his claw-like fingers dig into your back and you looked up at him, his red eye was gone and he was mumbling to himself. "He will not get you girls.... no... he will not get you girls..." 

You couldn't really tell what he was saying. "Horror..." You said ever so softly. You could feel his hot breath fan over your face, which made you blush a little. 

He couldn't hear you he as he was still mumbling to himself, so you reached your hands up and cupped his cheekbones. His breath hitched as he felt your touch, his eye light came back as he leaned into you for a moment. 

You could hear a slight purr come from him, making you smile a little and snuggle up to his very soft jacket. Horrors jacket was fluffier than Reds looked. 

You fell asleep on Horror a few minutes later while Horror was still awake, still going over what you said and keeping you close to him. He knew who it was, Sans told him about the psycho skeleton. 

He was after you girls, but why?


	20. The Summer Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Nice long chapter for you peeps enjoy ;) )
> 
> DustTale Sans: Dust
> 
> Error Sans: Error
> 
> Nightmare Sans: Nightmare

The next morning you woke up on the sofa alone. 

You sighed and rubbed your eyes; you must have fallen asleep whilst trying to comfort Horror, actually... where was he? 

You looked at the clock, it was 7:30 and you could hear someone in the kitchen so you got off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, still a little sleepy. 

It was Mae and she seemed happier now as she cooked some sausages. She turned when she heard you step into the kitchen and smiled at you. "Morning Y/N, did you sleep well?" 

You nodded. "Yeah... I slept on the sofa with Horror. " 

Mae giggled softly. "I know, Horror just left. He said he had to go do something and that he'll be back before we have to leave for the Ball tonight." 

You raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had to go and do. "Oh... ok right." You mumbled.

You then went to go and see if Crook was up, finding that he was in the garden playing with Rosita. 

He smiled when he saw you. "GOOD MORNING HUMAN!" 

You waved at him as you walked up to him. "Hey Crook, has Horror spoken to you this morning?" You asked, rubbing your arm. You had a terrible feeling that he was doing something bad because of what you told him last night. 

Crook nodded. "YES, HE SAID HE HAD TO GO FIND THE EVIL BEFORE IT WAS TO LATE. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT HE MEANT THOUGH." Crook said, tapping his crooked teeth as he thought. 

You felt your heart drop. Shit, Horror's gone to look for that psycho skeleton that you saw! So... he was real? "T-thanks Crook..." 

You went back inside to quickly get changed. You knew you couldn't do anything but wait for him to return, if he returned, but you didn't even know where he went and neither did Crook.

You sighed as you sat on the windowsill, combing your hair with your fingers. Neko was on your lap purring soundly and it was around midday now and Horror still hadn't come back. 

Loads of things were going through your head; this was your fault, you shouldn't have told him, you should have known he would do something like this... 

You felt a bony hand on your shoulder, you looked up and saw Sniper there with a worried look on his face. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT MISS Y/N? YOU'VE BEEN SITTING ON THAT WINDOWSILL FOR A WHILE... YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT HORROR?" 

You nodded slowly, you bet they all knew about the psycho skeleton. You had figured it out by now, that those murders that have been happening? That was all him, and you had also noticed that they would change or turn the TV or radio off if the news came up.

You frowned. "Why are you hiding secrets from us?" You mumbled questioningly. 

Sniper flinched, clearly surprised at your question. "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" 

"Don't play dumb Sniper... you know what I mean. Those missions you and Skullface go on? You're patrolling the Village, aren't you? To keep me, Mae and Suzy safe from someone right?" You wanted the truth now, you didn't want to feel paranoid anymore. 

Sniper sighed and nodded. "YES, IT'S TRUE... WE DIDN'T WANT TO HIDE THIS FROM YOU LADIES, BUT WE HAD NO CHOICE! IF YOU FOUND OUT WHAT THOSE SKELETONS ARE CAPABLE OF YOU WOULD BE SO TERRIFIED AND WE DON'T WANT THAT!" 

Your eyes widened, there was more than one? Shit, you didn't know that! You've only seen the psycho skeleton... "Why... why are they after us?" You asked softly. 

Sniper looked away. "WE DON'T KNOW... SANS DIDN'T WANT YOU GIRLS TO GET SCARED AND PARANOID, BUT I GUESS IT WAS TOO LATE. ONE OF THEM HAS ALREADY SEEN YOU..." 

You breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm yourself down. "So... what's going to happen now?" 

"WELL... HORROR TOLD SANS WHAT YOU SAID AND WENT PATROLLING ON HIS OWN, EVEN WHEN SANS TOLD HIM NOT TOO, BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY Y/N! YOU WILL BE SAFE WITH US AND THEY WON'T COME FOR YOU GIRLS AT THE BALL ANYWAY!" Sniper said with a warm smile that made you feel a little better, you smiled back at him.

Sniper patted you on the shoulder but before he walked off he looked back over to you. "PLEASE Y/N, DON'T TELL MAE AND SUZY..." 

You didn't want to hide this from them, but you didn't want them to feel scared and paranoid like you have. You wouldn't forgive yourself for making them feel terrified but you had a feeling you would regret not telling them... 

It was early evening and everyone was now getting ready for the Ball tonight. You were just about to go upstairs to get ready until you heard the back door open and slam shut. 

You gasped when you saw Horror, you ran and hugged him. "Horror! Oh my god, I was so worried! What the hell were you thinking?!" You exclaimed as you looked up at him. 

He looked annoyed with himself as a low growl came from his chest. "I couldn't find... them... fucking damn it..." He mumbled to himself as you sighed. 

You saw that his hatchet was in his hands and his dark blue trainers were all muddy, so you slowly placed your hand on his hatchet and took it from him before placing it on the table. "Horror, don't worry, you tried your best but... we gotta get ready for the ball."

Horror let out one last growl before sighing and nodding. 

You smiled up at him, you were glad he was ok. Mae went a little early to go help her mother set everything up at the town hall; if it was the town hall the ball was at, rather than the village hall, then a lot of people must be coming. 

Suzy helped you get ready, she was already in her tomboyish, but pretty, outfit and you were a little nervous. You've never actually been to a ball before, your mum and dad would never let you go to them, but now that you live with your friends they couldn't tell you what to do.

"Heh, don't be nervous Y/N, you'll be fine! You'll be with us after all!" Suzy said, giving you an encouraging smile. 

You smiled back faintly. "I know, it's just that I can't really dance and I know balls are for dancing Suzy..." 

Suzy chuckled softly. "Heh, I can't dance either mate, but hey! It'll be fun! The skeletons are coming, so it certainly will be entertaining heh..." 

You raised an eyebrow at that. "Even Reap and Cheshire?" 

Suzy nodded. "Yep! Posh parties are kinda a God thing apparently?" She shrugged as you giggled, you guess this was going to be fun.

Slim walked in with his black suit and red tie on and you raised an eyebrow, noticing that he was wearing his black and red trainers too. "Are you allowed to wear your trainers Slim?" You ask curiously. 

Slim shrugged as he chewed on a toothpick. "I dunno and I don't care, Mae's mum seems to like us a lot, soooo she probably won't mind heh," He said with a smirk. 

You and Suzy rolled your eyes. "Whatcha doing in here anyway lad?" Suzy asked as she crossed her arms. 

Slim smirked and winked at her, making her blush softly. "Oh yeah, we're all ready to go dollface," Slim said as he stepped out of your room. 

You groaned, shit you had to wear the white heels for the night... 

Suzy chuckled as she platted your H/C hair, quickly but nicely, she was very good at hair styling. "Don't worry Y/N, just take some flats if your heels start hurting you." You nodded. 

Yeah, that was a good idea...

After Suzy finished doing your hair, you put on your white heels and practiced walking in them a few times, (Suzy helping you down the stairs) and you awed as you saw all the skeletons in their suits, even Reap and Cheshire were wearing suits, but still had their hoods on. 

You felt your cheeks heat up, they all looked handsome... 

The skeletons all stopped talking as they noticed you and Suzy descending the stairs. "My my, looking pretty as a cherry blossom hun." Stretch drawled with a lazy wink, making you giggle. 

"NYEH HEH! YOU LADIES LOOK LOVELY!" Papyrus commented. 

"Hehe, why thank you, boys, you all look nice in your suits." You complimented with a cheeky smile and a wink making most of the skeletons blush and grumble.

Suzy grabbed the car keys and threw one of them to Sans. "Come on you lot! Mae will be waiting for us." 

As all of you were walking out to the cars Horror nudged your arm as he helped you down the steps, you were still not used to your heels. He was still wearing his black beanie, of course, it suited him though, and the beanie went with his suit and blood red tie. "You look good in black, suits ya, heh heh..." He chuckled. 

You blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks.... wait, was that a pun??" Horror just shrugged, not saying a word. You shook your head and giggled.

When you all got there you were amazed at how beautiful the town hall looked. 

Mae and Miss Marsh had done an amazing job! 

Skullface opened the door for you, bowing as you got out. "Ma'am." 

You nodded in gratitude. "Thank you Skullface." You followed behind the skeletons as you walked inside, looking around in amazement, staring at the decorations and the guests. 

Hell, everything and everyone looked amazing! 

There were a few other monsters here too. "OH MY STARS, HOW FANCY! MISS MAE AND MISS MARSH DID AN AMAZING JOB!" Blue squealed as he jumped with stars in his sockets. 

"HMM, I GUESS IT'S NOT THAT BAD..." Berry mumbled while Edge nodded in agreement. 

"Geez, do you two even like anything?" Suzy mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hehe, took you guys long enough!" 

"My word, don't you skeletons look handsome!" 

You all turned your gazes to the familiar voices. Mae was in her beautiful ball gown and a spike and rose choker, that you hadn't really seen before. 

You had a feeling that was the gift that Red had put in her room a few weeks ago, heh... 

Maes' hair was in a curly bun with stray curls falling and framing her face. Her hair shone like melting chocolate, making her complexion glow under the lights. 

Miss Marsh was wearing a long white dress that puffed at the bottom, covering her feet. The shoulders of the dress were puffed too and her black hair was pulled into an elegant bun. She had a tiara on, a diamond necklace, and a large diamond bracelet on. 

"Heh, great job on the town hall Miss Marsh," Sans said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Miss Marsh nodded. "Why thank you, Sans. I couldn't have done it without my daughter, of course. Haha, hope you boys enjoy the ball and thank you for coming! Be nice to the ladies now." Miss Marsh giggled as she curtsied, walking off to greet other people and monsters. 

Mae blushed and looked away abashedly. "Mother please..."

Suzy walked over to where the food and drinks were. "Sweet! Just what I needed, some alcohol and food!" Suzy said rubbing her hands together. 

"You best go keep an eye socket out for blondie Slim, before she drinks herself to death..." G mumbled, leaning towards Slim. 

Slim sighed with a nod and walked over to Suzy, watching over her so she wouldn't regret anything tonight. 

G couldn't talk, he was as bad as Suzy... 

Mae was talking to Red and Sans, smiling sweetly. She seemed excited to have the skeletons here. 

The music was lovely as you watched couples take each other's hands and start slow dancing along to it. You sighed a little sadly as you walked off to look around more, you wanted to look outside to see the beautiful decorations.

You walked down the steps carefully, almost tripping a couple times. "God damn these heels..." You mumbled to yourself. 

There were a few people outside with drinks, just chatting away and curiosity got the better of you. You noticed three Echo flowers in the dark corner of the town hall, they were glowing bright and you raised an eyebrow. 

There were no other Echo flowers around, so why were only three here? 

You kneeled down and you were about to touch one until a hand grabbed your wrist. You put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from screaming and your eyes widened when you saw Buc in front of you. 

What was he doing here? 

"D-dont touch them...." He whispered as he let go of your wrist. 

He was covered in blood and... dust? "Buc? What happened? Why the hell are you covered in blood and... is that dust?!"  Buc flinched as he seemed to finally notice the dust on him. 

He actually looked scared and also sad? Wait, was that Captain's hat on his head? What the fuck happened since they'd left?

"I-it doesn't matter I... I just came to warn ya girls... don't... don't go back home..." 

You gave Buc a confused look. What the hell was he on about? "Are you drunk Buc?" 

"No! just listen woman! Don't go back home..." 

You sighed and stood up to walk away from this dickhead skeleton, you just knew he would be bad news... "Whatever Buc, stop trying to scare me." You hiss as you went to go back inside. You heard a growl and mumbling but when you turned to tell him off he teleported away.

When you got back inside Horror came up to you. "Heh, there you are, I was looking for you..." 

"Oh, sorry Horror... I was just looking at the decorations around the town hall. I found some Echo flowers too!" 

Horror raised a bone brow. "Huh... really? Come on then..." He mumbled as he dragged you to the area where everyone was dancing. 

"Horror? I can't dance..." Horror continued to drag you to the dance floor like he wasn't listening to you. You tried to pull your hand away but he just held on tighter. "Horror!" You shouted as you finally pulled your hand out of his. 

Horror looked at you, a bit hurt, and you sighed. Mae and Red came up to you both. "You two ok?" Mae asked. 

"Sorry Horror, I... I didn't mean to shout, I just can't dance..." You mumbled, rubbing your arm. 

Red scoffed. "Seriously kid? It's easy, watch me and Mae." The song, My love, by Sia came on as Red put one hand on Mae's waist and taking Maes right hand with his left. Mae smiled sweetly at you as they both started dancing to the music.

You blushed as you turned to look at Horror and he grinned down at you as he offered you a hand. You took it with slight hesitation. 

You could feel your heart beating impossibly fast as Horror snaked his hand around your waist and took the lead. You wobbled a few times, but you were finally getting the hang of it! 

You watched as Mae and Red danced, they were so close that their noses were almost touching. 

You turned back to face Horror and he was leaning his face down to yours, you felt your chest tingle as you realized your chest had always tingled every time you were close to Horror, like something was calling you to him. 

You gasped when he lifted you up and spun you around slowly, making him chuckle at your reaction. You giggled and smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

This was actually kinda fun...

As the music stopped Horror gently lowered you back to your feet. "See... ya can dance little bird..." He mumbled slyly, giving you a wink. 

"Shut up Horror..." You mumbled back, looking away, but unable to stop smiling. 

The rest of the night was amazing, you danced with most of the skeletons, Sniper and Berry were surprisingly amazing dancers. 

Suzy and G were drinking a lot, but not enough to get totally smashed, G Pap and Slim were keeping an eye on them after all. 

Mae greeted some guests with Miss Marsh and she sneaked in a few dances with some of the skeletons too, Blue really wanted to dance with Mae. He danced like a prince, maybe he's been watching to many Disney movies... 

"See you later mother! Thanks for a wonderful ball, I gotta get home to Rosita and Neko. Don't want to leave them alone all night." Mae explained as she hugged Miss Marsh. 

You and Suzy were heading home with her while the skeletons were going to stick around a little longer, not at the ball though. They were going to meet some of their monster friends. "Ok, thank you so much for coming my dears, I hope you had a wonderful time!" Miss Marsh called as she waved you lot off.

"Ya sure you girls will be fine going home alone?" Sans asked with a cheeky grin. 

Mae rolled her eyes and nodded. "Of course Sans, you boys go and have fun for the rest of the night with your friends. I'm very grateful for all of you coming to the ball, it means a lot to me and my mother." Mae said with a smile. 

"NYEH HEH! IT'S NO PROBLEM AT ALL MISS MAE!" Papyrus cheered, giving her a smile back. 

"Yeah, no biggy hun," Stretch said as he took out a smoke and lit it.

You girls waved the skeletons off as you got into Maes car and drove home. 

You sighed happily, dropping onto the sofa and stretching out, happy that you were finally in your PJs. "I needed my PJs, that outfit was getting uncomfortable... ah shit my phones in my room." Suzy groused as she went back upstairs. 

Mae was in the kitchen feeding Rosita and Neko, she was in her PJs too. "I really enjoyed the ball Mae, your mother did an amazing job." 

"Heh, thank you Y/N. Glad you enjoyed it-" 

*CRASH* 

You jumped out of your seat as you heard a crash come from upstairs. "What the hell Suzy? Are you ok??" 

No response... 

"Suzy?" You felt chills run up your spine, something was off... 

You ran to the kitchen. "Mae???" You gasped when you saw him... the psycho skeleton. He was covering Mae's mouth with one hand whilst the other was wrapped around her waist tightly so she couldn't get away.

He chuckled darkly as he met your terrified gaze. "Heh heh heh, we meet again puppet... finally... found you girls... your ours now..."  

Your body started shaking as terror crept through your system. "W-who are you?" 

"Meeee? My name is Dust... heh heh!" He laughed insanely as you felt something slimy wrap around your ankle, Mae was struggling and whimpering as she saw something behind you. 

You screamed when something lifted you upside down, your eyes widened at your captor. A black goo covered Sans with tendrils coming out of his back with one wrapped around your ankle and a single blue eye that stared into yours. "Hello princess, I'm Nightmare..." 

Your breath hitched, his voice sounded like gurgling sludge. "W-wheres S-Suzy?" You stammered. 

Nightmare chuckled. "Oh, Error has her now..." 

These were the skeletons Sniper was talking about and the psycho one you kept seeing was Dust all along... 

You should have warned Mae and Suzy.... 

It's your fault you should have told them from the very start... 

You knew you would regret it but you just didn't want your friends to be terrified to late now...

Your eyes started to grow heavy as everything went black.


	21. Psychos

You opened your eyes slowly, everything was blurry as your vision came back, noticing it was really dark. 

You sat up slowly and winced as pain rushed up from your ankle, Nightmare must have sprained it as he grabbed you. 

Where the hell did they bring you anyway? 

You sighed, this was your fucking fault damn it, why did you keep this from your two bestest friends in the world? You should have told them from the very start, now you're in a dangerous mess with a bunch of psycho skeletons wanting something from you girls but... why didn't Sans and the others tell you girls about the danger? 

You flinched when you heard a groan come from the other side of the room.

"Ugh... Mae? Y/N?" It was Suzy. 

You sighed in relief, so Suzy and Mae were in here with you, good, at least you weren't alone in where ever you girls were. "I'm over here Suzy... I can't move very far though, I think my ankle is sprained..." You mumbled. 

"Oh thank god! I... I think we're in the old cabin in the woods, where Horror and Crook stay... well, used to stay anyway..." Suzy sighed as she stood up, stretching her stiff limbs. 

There was moonlight shining through the window and you gasped as you caught sight of Mae, she was still unconscious on the floor and there was blood trailing down her face, she must have put up a hell of a fight with Dust... 

"W-what happened to you Suzy? Me and Mae got jumped by a black goo skeleton called Nightmare and a psycho Sans called Dust..." You said trying to stand up but it was no use, your ankle was sprained pretty badly.

"I dunno... I was in my room getting my phone but before I could grab it bright blue strings wrapped around my wrists and pulled me back. I heard noises like a laptop would make if there was an error, then glitchy laugher before I got knocked out" Suzy grumbled as she walked over to Mae, checking the wound to her head. 

You noticed that Suzy had bruises around her wrists from the strings she'd mentioned. "Is Mae ok?" 

Suzy nodded. "Yeah, she's fine..." Suzy mumbled as Mae groaned. 

You sighed threw your nose, relieved that Mae was fine too. "Ugh... Suzy? Y/N? Where are we?" Mae mumbled, wincing as she touched the cut on her head. "Dang it..." 

Suzy smirked. "Heh, put up a fight huh Mae?" 

Mae nodded slowly. "But he was stronger, of course..." Mae sighed sadly as she stood up. "We need to get out of here before they come back for us."  

Suzy nodded. "I agree, Y/N has a sprained ankle though so... I don't think we can get far, and the cabin is at the end of the woods. It will take forever to get back to the Mansion and we're sure to get lost..."

Mae sighed. "Shit... there has to be a way, the skeletons are probably still out-" 

"I'm sorry." You whimpered as you buried your head in your hands. 

Suzy and Mae turned to look at you, both confused at your sudden apology. "Sorry? Sorry for what Y/N? " Suzy asked, kneeling down in front of you. 

You sniffed. "This is my fault... I knew about the danger I... I just didn't want you two to feel scared and paranoid like I have, I just thought it was all in my head until Sniper told me Dust was real... I just wanted you two to be..." You felt hot tears run down your face and you tried to hold them back the best you could. 

"I... I don't understand? You and the skeletons knew that Dust was after us?!" Mae exclaimed as she walked over. 

You nodded. "I only really knew he was real today though, I made Sniper tell me..." 

"Why the fuck didn't they tell us? We could've been prepared and why didn't you tell us when you first saw Dust?!" 

You flinched away when Suzy started shouting and raising her fist at you. 

"Suzy, calm down, the skeletons didn't tell us because they were probably trying to protect us!" Mae shouted, trying to calm down Suzy before she did something she'd regret. 

"Yeah, I get that Mae, but why didn't Y/N warn us!!!" Suzy hissed furiously as she pointed at you, making you jump and whimper. 

You felt like shit already and Suzy wasn't fucking helping.

"So, those teens getting murdered in town and here in the village were Dust?" Mae murmured. "Suzy, don't blame Y/N for this. She was trying to keep us happy and to keep us from feeling the exact same way she was, I've done that many times before... and don't shout at her or the skeletons for keeping secrets, you tend to keep secrets from us." Mae pointed out, mumbling the last part. 

Suzy opened her mouth to say something but then shut it, realizing what Mae meant, she sighed. "Sorry..." She mumbled, looking away. 

"I'm sorry too... this is still my fault..." You murmured as Mae helped you up, keeping you steady. You put your arm around her shoulders as you lifted your sprained ankle, carefully so you wouldn't put pressure on it. 

Mae gave you a sad smile. "No Y/N, it's not your fault, it's no one's fault at all... but we can't just stay here and argue, we need to find a way out before those horrible skeletons come back for us," Mae said with hope in her voice, you and Suzy nodded.

Suzy walked over to the door. "It's locked but..." She picked up a rusty nail and smirked. "I can try and unlock it," she said as she got to work on the lock with the nail. 

Mae nodded. "Good job Suzy, I just hope the skeletons find us soon, we can't go far with Y/N's sprained ankle." 

You felt useless, you couldn't really do anything with a stupid sprained ankle except slow Mae and Suzy down. You sighed in annoyance before you heard a soft click. 

"Yes! It worked, come on quickly!" Suzy whispered excitedly, waving as she opened the door. 

You and Mae walked as quickly as you could out the door after her. "It's going to be ok Y/N, have hope," Mae mumbled as you nodded, you did have hope, you were always full of hope, it's what always got you through bad times. 

Hope...

You all stopped at the stairs. "How are we supposed to get down? Y/N cant put pressure on her ankle..." Mae said, looking at you worriedly. 

Suzy was silent for a minute. "I'll carry her down the stairs on my back, I'm strong enough. Mae, you go down first and keep an eye out for those twats." Suzy said as she took your arms and wrapped them around her neck. 

Mae went down the stairs first, trying to be quiet, aware that the evil skeletons might still be in the cabin. "A-are you sure?" You questioned nervously.  

Suzy nodded. "Just hold on..." Suzy muttered as she grabbed your legs and waited for Mae to reach the bottom. 

You held on tight, you trusted Suzy and you were a bit surprised that she had no problem keeping you on her back, you didn't know she was that strong... 

Suzy made her way down the stairs, carefully watching her every step while you looked at your surroundings. This place looked like it hadn't been lived in for years and you wondered who'd lived in this cabin before it became part of the woods. 

There were vines and dead leaves all over the place and you didn't really feel like putting your naked feet on the floor, who knows what happened in this cabin?

Suzy finally reached the bottom of the stairs Mae was shaking a little from the chilly breeze coming in through the broken windows, you girls were still in your PJs after all. 

Suzy placed you on the bottom step slowly before she ripped the bottom of her shirt and began wrapping it around your ankle. "There, that should do for now, until we get back at least." She said with a smile. 

You smiled back a little as Mae helped you back up. "C-come on, I think the front door is just down this hall-" 

*PING* 

Your breath hitched, what the hell was that ping? Why do you feel stiff all of a sudden? You started panting and you could hear your heart beating fast, like a machine gun, in your ears. 

You looked over to Suzy but you had to squint a little, there was silver light coming from her chest and you could see that it was heart-shaped. "What the...?" 

You heard a staticy chuckle behind you. "NeVeR SeEn A SoUl BeForE SqUiRt?" A shiver ran up your spine, that horrid voice sounded so glitchy. You gasped, seeing it's the one that took Suzy; he was black, blue, red and white with little error signs floating around him randomly. "ThE NaMeS E-E-ErrOr." He chuckled as he reached out his hand to your chest while you started to panic. 

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mae shouted. She was next to you there was a yellow heart shining from her chest. 

Error moved his hand away as he growled and glared at Mae. You looked down and saw a pink heart glowing brightly in front of your chest, it was so beautiful, was this your soul? This is what Buc and Captain were talking about?

"Now now puppet, calm down... heh heh... we're not gonna hurt you ladies... we just want your souls..." Dust chuckled as he appeared in front of Mae, making her flinch away slightly.  

"You're a liar lad!" Suzy shouted. 

Dust right eye socket twitched as he grumbled, Error glitched over to Suzy, grabbing her jaw hard. "bEttEr SHuT tHAt PrETtY MOutH Of YoUrS BeFoRE I-I-I REaLlY Do SOmE DaMaGe!" 

Suzy glared at him but kept her mouth shut, not willing to push him. 

"As I was saying... we've been looking everywhere for POWERFUL souls... and now we've found the ones we need." Dust chuckled darkly. 

"You killed those teens, didn't you?" Mae questioned. 

You heard the wood creak upstairs and you looked up, was it that Nightmare skeleton? You wondered where he was...

Error's laugh echoed and glitched through the hall. "Of CoUrSe! BuT ThEIr SOuLs WeRe WoRtHlESS." 

You yelped when you felt those black slimy tendrils wrap around you again while Nightmare chuckled in your ear. You whimpered but you still couldn't move your body, so you tilted your head as far from him as you could manage. Nightmare clicked his tongue. "Sans and his little gang kept you pretty little things all to themselves, how selfish, heh.. what a surprise they would leave you three alone."

"What's so great about our souls!" Suzy hissed angrily.  

Error hovered his hand over her silver soul and Suzy's eyes widened in fear. "GlAd YoU AsKed BuTTeRCuP H-HEH!" Suzy gasped as blue strings wrapped around her soul, making her fall to the ground shaking in pain as Error just chuckled.  

"Stop it!" Mae shouted. 

"You see Suzy's soul is the soul of strength, she fell to her knees cus she felt all her strength leave her from Errors strings heh heh.." Dust grabbed Mae's yellow soul and she started screaming as cuts started appearing on her arms, legs, and face. "You doll have the soul of happiness..." 

"S-stop it you s-sicko..." Suzy mumbled as she tried standing up, though she still couldn't go anywhere while her soul was still wrapped with Errors strings. 

Dusts smile widened as he let go of Maes soul and he walked over to you. You felt your heart crash against your rib cage and goosebumps rise all over. You were scared shitless of this skeleton... "And Y/N here...." Dust put his hand in front of your pink soul as you breath hitched. 

"N-no you leave her alone!" Mae pleaded while you screamed when lifted up to the high ceiling of the cabin. Mae ran to stop Dust but she was grabbed by Nightmare. "Oh no you don't princess, let Dust have his FUN." 

"GET OFF ME!" 

Your vision blurred with tears, you knew what he was going to do, he was going to let his magic go and let you drop. "She has the soul of hope... besides determination, these three souls are the strongest in Ebott and NOW they're ours heh heh heh hahaha!" 

Is this how it ends? killed by your worst fear...

You closed your eyes, accepting your fate. 

You heard Dust laugh as he released his magic and you began to fall. "NO!!" Suzy and Mae cried, they were still held back by Nightmare and Error, struggling for dear life. 

You were waiting for the hard ground and you didn't want to open your eyes, you were too scared to... wait, someone was holding onto your legs and waist. "HUMAN! DON'T WORRY I GOT YOU!" Was... was that Crooks' voice??? 

You opened your eyes and looked up to see Crook leaning over the stairs and trying to not let you fall. He smiled at you and you smiled back at him as tears ran down your face. 

He saved your life, of course, he didn't go to the ball, he must have come back to the cabin. 

"Shit! That's Horror's bro! I thought you checked no one was here Error!!!" Nightmare yelled as he glared at the glitchy skeleton. 

"I-I-I DiD! He MUst oF HiD!" Error yelled back.

Dust rolled his red and purple eye. "Pathetic..." He mumbled as he aimed a sharp bone at Crooks' arm. "Crook! look out!" Mae warned, a few seconds too late.  

"HM?" 

*SCREEEEEECH!* 

Crook screeched as Dust's sharp bone speared him in the arm, making him drop you. You screamed as you fell again, sure this time that you were going to die. 

"Gotcha!" Buc huffed as he caught you, teleporting back to the floor. 

You pressed your body close to his, terrified still. That was too close... 

"Hey... it's ok Y/N... I gotcha..." He mumbled softly to you. You looked up at him as he smirked and winked at you. "Even brought some of ya friends too." 

Suddenly the front door flew off, hitting Nightmare as Suzy was pulled out of the way by Crook using his good arm. "You have something of ours... PAL!" Red growled as his red eye glowed furiously. 

Sans was behind him and Dust growled but smiled wide. "I thought you would have learned by now Buc... after I killed your brother heh heh... bad thing to tell!" Dust then grabbed Mae by her hair she yelped and whimpered as she struggled. 

"You let her go numbskull!" Suzy yelled, trying to hold herself back. 

You heard vicious snarling coming from behind Buc, looking over his shoulder you saw Red was snarling and red drool was dripping from his teeth, yikes, he looked really scary... 

You turned back and buried your face into Bucs shirt, not wanting to see what happens, knowing that Mae was still bleeding from the cuts.

Red raised his hand to summon a strange looking... dragon head? 

"No Red, don't... you'll blow the whole cabin up," Sans said, stopping him as he watched Dust carefully with his glowing blue eye. 

"I don't give a fuck! I won't let him hurt her!" 

Dust chuckled darkly. "Better listen to Sansy, Red, unless you wanna see your little princess here all over the walls." 

Error appeared in front of Dust with a glitchy chuckle as his strings appeared and shot out, blocking the hallway. "HELP!!!" Mae screamed. 

"MAE!" Suzy and Red yelled as they ran to the string wall, Sans chuckled as he slowly closed his eyes sockets. "Why are you laughing? They just took Mae!" You cried, beyond confused as Buc placed you down slowly, putting one of your arms over his shoulder to keep you balanced. 

"Heh, they can't get far. Horror is at the back door and let's just say they're not very fond of spooky scary skeletons, especially if they're the ones who hurt Crook..." You realized what Sans meant when you heard a lot of crashing noises, growling, and glitchy noises, then... silence. 

No wonder Sans didn't put up a fight or let Red fight, he knew Horror would hear Crook scream, smart skeleton...

Horror cut through the string wall and he looked animalistic; he was panting and had more blood on his shirt than normal. 

Wait... could skeletons bleed? 

Mae was over his shoulder sobbing as she tried to calm herself. "  They... got away! AGAIN! I ALMOST HAD THAT FUCKER! But that glitchy one kept getting in the way!" Horror roared, throwing his hatchet at a wall. 

Sans walked up to him, taking Mae off his shoulder as Red helped her stand up, steadying her as she continued to cry. "Don't worry Horror, they'll be back... Nightmares gone too, next time we'll be ready for them. They won't stop until they have the girls souls... at least you saved Mae bud..." Sans nodded patting Horror on the shoulder.  "Besides, they're not very fond of you and ya bro, so might be a while 'til they come back..." 

Horror grumbled but nodded, It was time to finally go home now.

You girls owed Buc, Crook, Sans, Red, and Horror your lives, if it weren't for them you would all be dead by now... 

When you all got back to the Mansion you saw all the rest of the skeletons were waiting in the living room. They all stood up and hugged you girls, even Edge and Berry were worried. 

"HUMANS! THANK ASGORE YOU GIRLS ARE SAFE!" Papyrus said hugging you tightly. 

You winced from the bear hug but still smiled a little. It was good to see Papyrus, it was good to see everyone... 

Suzy ran up to Slim and buried her face into his shirt, she was crying and you realized you've never seen her like this before, she's always the tough one out of you and Mae. 

Cheshire was healing Maes cuts whilst Red had her on his lap, nuzzling into her hair and keeping her company for the rest of the night while Suzy bandaged up Crooks arm. Apparently, monster skeletons could bleed...

You walked over to Sans, Reap having healed your sprained ankle, which you were grateful for, it was getting annoying. Everyone else was heading to bed, now knowing that you girls were safe and sound. "Sans... thank you for saving us, I dunno what would've happened if-" 

Sans cut you off with a wave of his hand, already knowing what you were going to say. "You shouldn't be thanking me kiddo... I'm sorry, I should have told ya girls about the danger... I just didn't wanna spook ya." Sans sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You should be thanking Buc, he's the one who found us and told us Dust's plan... Dust killed his bro... after they failed at catching your souls when they first came here... I don't trust him, even if he did help us, but I trust him enough to stay here." You nodded, understanding what Sans meant. 

You said goodnight to Sans and walked over to Buc, finding him in the corner, drinking some whiskey straight from the bottle.

You settled on the floor beside him. "Buc?" You mumbled softly. Buc turned to you, looking rather sorry for himself. "Sans... told me what they did to Captain... I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warning... and I'm sorry about your brother..." You apologized looking away. 

"Heh... not ya fault... I wouldn't trust ME either... and yeah... I couldn't really do anything to save him..." Buc said, chugging down some more whiskey. 

You sighed and took the whiskey away from him before hugging him. "Thank you Buc... you saved our lives... that's one good thing..." You whispered to him smiling softly. 

Buc flinched away for a second, surprised that you would hug him, but he hugged you back, nearly crushing you to his chest and nuzzling his nasal bone into your hair. 

You couldn't help but fall asleep on him, you'd had a long night after all. 

Horror watched from the stairs, he'd been coming to take you to bed when he saw you talking to Buc, He didn't like what he was seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Hey peeps I drew my version of the reader  :3 the_reader_in_tgatmos_by_golde
> 
> sorry if you were expecting a big fight XD there's not one yet ;) I have many ideas to come for future chapters with more time with skeletons that need more love from the girls ^3^ And I was wondering if you would like the skeletons point of view when Buc goes to look for Sans and the others to tell them the girls are in trouble if you do please let me know in the comments and it will be the first part of the next chapter
> 
> Also love to know what your reader looks like if it's you or just an OC thank you all for reading and faving my story it means so much~ <3 )


	22. Soul Of Hope

You woke up the next morning in your bed. 

You felt all stiff and tired, remembering it had been... well a long night after all. You guess Buc had put you to bed, that was nice of him, but you didn't want him to be alone right now... 

You sat up and stretched your arms and legs, you really needed a shower before doing anything else so you grabbed some clean clothes and placed them on your bed then grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. 

You had to wait though, Edge was in there brushing his sharp teeth. 

Berry was walking past with his and Slims washing. "HE HAS BEEN IN THERE AWHILE HUMAN, MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE LONGER!" He chuckled. 

Edge slammed his toothbrush down. "NO I HAVEN'T BERRY! I JUST LIKE BEING ALL NICE AND CLEAN FOR THE DAY!" Edge growled as he glared at Berry, putting his hand on his hips you just sighed in annoyance. 

"Edge can you please hurry up? I need to shower..."

Edge huffed. "VERY WELL HUMAN I'M DONE ANYWAY," he said walking out and nudging Berry, knocking the washing out of his hands. 

"HEY YOU TALL ASS FUCK! I DEMAND YOU COME AND PICK THIS UP!" Berry shouted, stomping his foot and pointing at the washing on the floor. 

Edge just laughed and flipped him off as he went into his room. 

You ignored the drama going on, you were too tired for it, so you just walked into the bathroom and locked the door, wincing when you took your bed shorts off since you still had a bruise on your ankle. 

You threw your dirty clothes into the wash basket and turned on the shower to the temperature you liked best, sighing in relief at feeling the warm water on your skin and hair. Your muscles finally started to loosen up and god you've never loved a shower this much before.

After you finished washing your hair and body you grabbed one towel to wrap around your body and the other to wrap your hair in. 

You smiled feeling a million times better now that you were clean. 

You left the bathroom and walked down the hall, bumping into someone's chest before you'd even made it to your room. "Hey, be careful little bird, you've been hurt enough... heh." 

You looked up, blushing. 

Shit, this was embarrassing! You were just in a towel! 

You noticed Horror wasn't wearing his usual black beanie. weird he always wore it, that and the insane smile that you're used to now was tight and his fingers were twitching. 

"S-sorry Horror, but I need to get to my room to change. We can talk in a bit ok?" You smiled softly at him before trying to walk past him. 

You gasped and grabbed your towel tightly when you felt Horror yank your arm and you looked up at him again, this time his bulging red eye was covering all the blackness in his eye socket.

You frowned as you felt chills run up your spine. You'd seen this look before, when you'd went to the fair and he acted like this. 

He was jealous. 

You felt your heart trying to beat out of your chest. 

Seriously? You just dealt with almost falling to your death by Dust, did Horror not have any respect to just give you a break? 

Your eyes widened when you noticed black drool escaping from his mouth, it was like you were looking into the eyes of a rabid dog... 

Horror then started to open his mouth. showing his needle-like teeth to you and you could see a black tongue in there too, you gulped. "H-Horror?" 

You yelped, almost dropping your towel when Horror snapped his jaw shut, chuckling at your reaction. 

Ok, that was it! You've been through enough already! 

You pushed Horror away from you. "I've had enough of your jealous ass Horror! Is this because I was comforting Buc last night?" Horror didn't say anything, he just stared at you.

You huffed, beyond annoyed with him and his pettiness. "It is isn't it? Well, he has no one at the moment, IF you didn't know, Dust killed his brother and I've seen how close all of you are with your brothers. You're all pretty damn close, so Bucs depressed and sad at the moment and I wanna get him through it!" You shouted, pointing a finger at him. "I don't care if you don't like it, I'm not yours Horror! AND, if it wasn't for him telling you guys, then we'd wouldn't be alive right now..." You sighed and re-adjusted your towel. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for the day..." You mumbled, turning away from Horror and walking to your room, you didn't want to look at him. 

You were to scared too... 

You shut your door, got changed and dried your hair, trying to push the fear aside. 

You opened your door slowly, peeking out and seeing if Horror was there. You sighed, fully opening your door and stepping into the hallway. 

Maybe you were a bit too harsh? But you had to tell him sooner or later to stop being jealous, you aren't his girlfriend after all, or mate, thats what Scarlett said monsters called their lovers right? You shook your head and made your way downstairs.

As you got downstairs you noticed it was a bit quieter than usual, though it didn't surprise you, everyone was tired from yesterday's impromptu activities.

You saw Buc on the sofa, downing whiskey like water, and you sighed. You really needed to get him out and take his mind off things... 

Blue came up to you with a bright smile on his face, cheery as always. "MORNING MISS Y/N! HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING?" 

You smiled at him. "Better than I was Blue, heh, better than I was..." Just then an idea struck you. "Hey Blue? Wanna help me out with something?" 

Blue nodded enthusiastically. "OF COURSE MISS Y/N! I LOVE HELPING!" 

You smiled brightly and nodded over to Buc. "Awesome! We're going to go out for coffee today because Buc needs cheering up and to take his mind off things." 

Blue gasped and clapped. "MWEH HEH HEH! YAY!" 

You giggled at Blues reaction. "You wait for me by the door, I'll go get Buc and tell Mae we're going out." 

Blue nodded and took off.

As you walked into the kitchen you saw Mae was already at the table, reading her book with a cup of tea next to her while Sniper was cooking breakfast ( he was the only one Mae would let cook on his own).  

Skullface and Red were also in the kitchen, quietly playing cards. 

Mae smiled tiredly at you. "Morning Y/N, what's up?" 

You smiled back at her. "Well... me and Blue are taking Buc out for coffee, just wanted to let you know." 

Mae gave you a worried look, she was probably a bit worried for you since Dust, Error, and Nightmare were still out there, but she only nodded. "Ok, just be careful? I told Alphys what happened and she had no idea that Dust and the other two were here, she's coming down tomorrow to check on us" 

You nodded and waved goodbye to everyone. "Ok, we'll see ya later." You chirped before you walked out, stopping as you noticed a bacon roll on the kitchen table next to you. 

You looked over at Sniper, he was smirking as he continued to cook so you just grabbed the bacon roll, smiling a little. 

"Cheat!" Red shouted slamming his cards to the table. 

"Red, you just knocked my tea over..." Mae dead-panned, completely ignored by the enraged skeleton. 

"Buddy, I would never..." Skullface smirked, chuckling softly to himself.

You walked into the living room and saw Suzy was watching a movie with Slim, Stretch, and Berry; Buc was still on the sofa. 

You noticed his eye sockets were pitch black and it looked like he had bags under his eyes, his red eye light appeared as he seemed to notice you. "Hey... peaches..." 

Peaches? Huh, that was new... "Come on Buc, you're coming out to coffee with me and Blue.." You said, crossing your arms. 

Buc waved his hand at you dismissively. "Nah... I'm good..." 

You sighed and grabbed his arm. "You don't have a choice, I'm not going to continue to watch you drown yourself in whiskey." You huffed as you pulled him up. 

Buc chuckled as he grabbed his brothers hat and put it on his head, it made your heart sink a little. "Fine fine, ya persuaded me peaches..." 

You noticed drool was dripping off his golden fangs more than usual, geez, you really needed to get him sorted...

"HUMAN! I'M COMING WITH YOU!" You turned at Berry's voice, seeing that he was standing up now with his arms crossed. Slim was smirking up at you but you ignored him, Suzy just gave you a thumbs up. 

"You don't have to Berry." You said, giggling softly. 

He was pouting, how does he do that? You still had a lot to learn about these skeletons... 

"NONSENSE HUMAN! I INSIST ON COMING WITH YOU!" Berry grabbed your arm and dragged you to Blue, who was still waiting by the door, Buc slowly followed behind. 

"Oh hun, don't let my bro drink coffee, he gets super hyper and starts bouncing off the walls." Stretch chuckled as he continued to watch the movie. You waved with your free hand, making a serious note of that.

You took Blue, Buc, and Berry to the cafe that Mae worked at, she was still off for the summer and you wondered what was gonna happen after summer; is the job experiment going to continue? Are the skeletons going to leave? You didn't really want that, you've gotten so used to them! Maybe you could ask Alphys tomorrow when she comes round. 

"REALLY HUMAN? THIS IS THE CAFE WE ARE GOING TO? DOESN'T LOOK VERY NICE..." Berry said, mumbling the last part under his breath. 

"Berry, don't be rude. This is where Mae works, I think it very pretty, to be honest." You said with a soft smile and a shrug. 

"OH MY STARS! IT IS PRETTY MISS Y/N, MWEH HEH" Blue clapped. 

Buc just rolled his eye light. "Greeeeat..." He grumbled. Buc didn't really want to deal with the crybaby and bossy boots right now.

You entered the cafe and saw it wasn't that busy today, thank god, you didn't like it when cafes were crowded. Blue ran over to a four-seater table by the window. 

"Huh, so this is where little miss Mae works, not bad..." Buc said with a smirk as he looked around. 

You nodded and waved a hand at your surroundings. "Yeah, it's a nice cafe. She's worked here since she was 16." You said as you took a seat. 

Buc stole the seat next to you and Berry sat next to Blue. "OH! I WANT A CARAMEL LATTE!" 

Berry sighed. "THERE'S NO WAY, YOU BOUNCE AROUND THE FUCKING HOUSE WHEN YOU DRINK COFFEE." 

Blue frowned and pouted at Berry. "ONLY IF I HAVE TO MANY BERRY, ONE WON'T HURT!" Blue turned to you with big blue eye lights and a sad face. 

You hesitated for a moment but sighed and nodded in defeat. "Fine, but one Blue, ONLY one." 

Blue gasped and nodded quickly. "OF COURSE MISS Y/N! I PROMISE!" Blue said excitedly as he got up. 

"YEAH, I'M GOING UP WITH HIM. I DON'T TRUST HIM GETTING IT HIMSELF, HE MIGHT ORDER MORE THAN ONE... HONESTLY!" Berry got up too and followed Blue while you just shook your head and giggled.

"So peaches, watcha gonna get?" Buc mumbled as he smirked down at you, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Hmmm, I'm just having a normal coffee, what would you like Buc?" You ask, smiling up at him. 

Buc raised a bone brow at you and rapped his knuckles against the table. "Wait, peaches, ya gonna buy me a coffee?" 

You nodded. "Yeah, it's my treat to you, duh. I owe you for saving me and... I wanted to bring you out to get your mind off things too." 

Buc chuckled. "Ya know peaches you remind me of a girl I once knew back in my universe..." 

Your eyes widened as a blush appeared across your cheeks. "R-really?" 

Buc nodded. "Heh yeah... me and my bro loved her very much; she never gave up on us... even if... uhm... even if we did try to kill her at first... We didn't really trust humans, they'd banished us from the mainland a very long time ago... but her... she was ma favorite human. Aye..."

You gave Buc a soft smile as you stood up to go order yours and Bucs coffee. "So... I'm your new favorite?" You teased gently. 

Buc smirked, his golden fangs glinting in the light. "Heh, maybe..." 

When you got back with yours and Bucs coffee, Blue and Berry were finally back drinking there's. "MISS Y/N, THIS CARAMEL LATTE IS WONDERFUL! BEST ONE I HAVE EVER HAD! MWEH HEH HEH!" Blue smiled sipping his latte a few times. 

"MEH, THE BLACK COFFEE HERE ISN'T BAD I SUPPOSE..." Berry mumbled, sipping his drink as he crossed his legs. 

The morning was relaxing and you were happy to see Buc smiling and making jokes to purposely annoy Blue and Berry, some even made you giggle which made him smile even more. You were ecstatic though that you could get his mind off things, you also loved listening to Blue and Berry's puzzle ideas. 

Buc wasn't enjoying that though, so he just hid in his hat. 

You all got back to the mansion and as you opened the door Blue ran in all giddy. 

Damn it, how much Caramel did he ask for?.

Buc tapped you on the shoulder and you looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in question. 

He had a smirk on his face as he shrugged. "Come with me to the garden peaches, I wanna show ya something..." He said, holding out his hand for you to take. 

You placed your hand in his and walked with him to the garden where you both sat on the swing bench. "Buc... before you show me anything, what happened to the girl you were talking about this morning?" You ask softly. 

Bucs eye sockets widened a little, surprised at your sudden question, but he just sighed as he looked into the woods. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you dont want too..."

"Nah s'alright peaches... she died a long time ago, heh, lost my last good fang trying to save her. She drowned... I tried to save her but a force pushed me out the water and into a rock, cracking my skull and losing my only fang. My magic isn't very good underwater. The last thing she told me that she would always love me... and to not do bad things... but I guess I didn't listen to that..." 

You looked at Buc sadly. "No... people always make mistakes but, we learn from them. You might have done bad things, but you did some good things too." You said, giving him a soft smile. "Did... did you love her?" 

Buc sighed heavily. "Aye, guess you can say that... anyway, this is what I wanted to show ya..." Buc hovered his hand over your chest and you felt a little tug. 

Your pink soul appeared and you realized you didn't really get a good chance to see it the last time. "Never knew souls could be so beautiful." You mumbled in awe. 

"Heh yeah, never knew the soul of hope was this beautiful though." Buc complimented, giving you a cheeky smirk and a wink. 

You giggled, feeling your face heat up. Buc was a sweet guy once you got to know him and you found that you liked this side of him.


	23. Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( One of the things I love about the skeletons of slimeybonez ( on tumblr) is the fact that their “mouths” are not a single thing with their teeth. They have gums and even something like “lips”. Which makes sense to me since they are skeletal monsters they do not have to follow human skeleton standards. )
> 
> ( You can only see their gums tough when they snarl and growl ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to sum it up in my story the skeletons have lips also monster like feet some have hooked clawed feet and some have flat padded feet I needed to get this out sorry. XD )

You slowly pushed your soul back into your chest as Buc told you to before Suzy popped her head out the back door. "Yo you two! Come out to the front garden, G Pap got the BBQ out for lunch and that means no bad cooking for today..." Suzy mumbled the last part with a grin on her face. 

"Is there any alcohol blondie?" Buc asked and you frowned at him. 

Suzy did a double thumbs up at him with a wink thrown in. "Of course, HA! It's a BBQ party just for us afterall!"  

Oh god, that meant most of the skeletons were probably going to get drunk... 

Papyrus told you once that if Sans drinks too much ketchup he can get drunk, how is that even possible? Well, it wasn't possible for humans. "Buc... you were drinking whiskey this morning." You mumbled to him.  

Buc just nudged you. "Heh, don't worry peaches, I just wanna see G get drunk is all, that's why I asked," he said with a smirk and a wink. 

You just shook your head and smiled softly.

When you got to the front garden you could already hear Suzy's speaker blasting music and she was sitting on the brick wall, bobbing her head to the music. 

Mae was putting tables out as G Pap stood over the grill, working on the BBQ while everyone else was doing their own thing. 

Sans and Cheshire were asleep on the beach chairs while Slim, Stretch, Red, and G were smoking in the corner and talking (Skullface was smoking too, but he'd fallen asleep in one of the beach chairs with a cigar still in his mouth). 

Sniper, Reap, and Papyrus were sorting the snacks out and Edge, Blue, and Berry were showing Crook their puzzles and asking him which ones were the best.

Buc went over to Mae to help her out and you realized that the only skeleton you couldn't see was Horror. 

You sighed, maybe you hurt his feelings with what you said to him this morning and now he might be avoiding you... 

You went over to Suzy. "Hey lass, you ok? You look a bit down, come oooonnn you need ta smile! We're finally having a BBQ and it was G Paps idea, heh."  

You offered her a small smile. "Yeah I know, have... have you seen Horror around, Suzy?" 

Suzy raised an eyebrow at you in question. "Hm? Oh yeah, he's in his and Crooks room. Mae offered him one of the spare rooms but he wanted to share one with his bro... yeah, Mae didn't want them to go back to the cabin." You nodded, relieved that he was still in the mansion. "Did you two fall out or something?" 

You sighed heavily. "Yeah... I had a go at him for getting jealous of me hanging out with the other skeletons. He didn't like it when I was keeping Buc company last night, so I snapped at him after he tried to scare me. Now I feel bad..."

Suzy scoffed. "Nah Y/N, don't. He needs to learn, see this is why Alphys wanted to do this experiment job thing with us; to see how the skeletons act around others heh." Suzy patted you on the shoulder as she jumped off the wall with a sly smirk. "Just talk to him later ok? Now come on! Let's be nosey since the house next door has finally been sold." 

You frowned. "Really Suzy?" 

Suzy grinned before turning and shouting over her shoulder. "Mae! The house next door has been sold!"  

Mae came running over immediately. "What really?" She mumbled as she looked over the wall as well. "That house has been for sale since monsters came to the surface." 

You looked at Mae curiously. "Who used to live next door?" 

Mae scoffed and shot a glare at the house. "Some nasty old man who hated monsters, he put his house for sale and left E.bott. I'm glad he did, he didn't like Rosita barking and having fun in the back garden."

"Yeah, he was horrible," Suzy said as she downed some Vodka, "and it's been for sale ever since, guess people didn't want to live in front of a forest ha ha!" 

You giggled softly. "Hehe, guess someone doesn't mind now if the house is sold" 

Mae nodded and gave the house another curious glance. "Hmm we'll see, hopefully they're nice..." 

As you girls were joking about it you didn't notice G coming up behind you. "WHAT! are you girls talking about?" 

You, Suzy, and Mae all squealed as G just chuckled, you could hear some of the other skeletons laughing too. "Fucking hell G! Can ya not?" Suzy glared up at him as she crossed her arms while G just shrugged with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"What? I was only asking what you ladies were doing heh..." He chuckled, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. 

You notice that he had a slight yellow glow to his face, thinking he must've been drunk. 

"If you must know G, the house next door has just been sold and we were just wondering who's going to be our new neighbor " Mae said rolling her eyes. 

"Oh... ya know being nosey can get ya girls in trouble?" G asked lowly as a smirk crept onto his face.

Why do you feel your cheeks heating up?

"BROTHER! LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE AND STOP TEASING THEM." G Pap came to the rescue (thank god). 

"What? I was only having a little fun, heh heh..." G Shrugged as he grinned up at his brother. 

G Pap put his hands on his hips as he glared down at his brother, making G put his hands up in defense as he tried not to laugh, he just couldn't take his brother seriously with a pink apron on. 

Suzy was also holding in her laughter. "Ok ok, I'll leave them be. I... pfft, pinky swear" Suzy and G then burst out laughing as G Pap growled softly "BROTHER I SWEAR..." 

G Pap huffed as he walked off back to the BBQ, not wanting to hear any more puns about his attire. 

As the rest of the day went on, you girls had a laugh with the skeletons. G Pap cooked the BBQ food just right and you even played a few games. 

Suzy challenged you and Mae to a wrestling game, but on top of one of the skeletons shoulders, of course, so you and Mae had accepted (at least she didn't suggest any dangerous games) the boys were up for it too.

First up was you and Edge VS Suzy and Stretch. 

Edge had to bend down to your height for you to get onto his shoulders and he had an evil smirk on his face, he liked to play games and WIN at them. This was bad because Stretch liked to annoy Edge, so you could tell by the relaxed but shit-eating grin on his face that this wasn't going to go the way you'd expect it to. 

Of course, Suzy and him won, making Edge pout and get grumpy for not winning, blaming you for not being strong enough. 

You just rolled your eyes at his childish behavior. "It was just a game Edge..." 

It was now Mae and Skullface VS Suzy and Stretch  

Mae was winning until you saw Slim throw a bone, making Rosita chase after it and knock into Skullface's legs, causing him to fall back. 

"Shit-!" 

Luckily Skullface caught Mae with his magic, Suzy wasn't so lucky... 

Rosita bumped into Stretches leg as well and he fell with Suzy landing on top of him, though he didn't mind, he even made a joke. "I like ya hun, but I didn't know you were falling for me nyeh heh..." 

Suzy just blushed and pushed his face away as she got up and that was the end of that game.

The sun was setting now and you were pouring some lemonade as Crook came over to you. You looked up at him and smiled soflty. "Hi Crook, how's your arm doing?" You ask as you took a sip of your lemonade. 

Crook smiled down at you. "MY ARM IS FINE, THANK YOU! SUZY BANDAGED IT UP VERY WELL... UHM... HUMAN... I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD TAKE SOME FOOD UP FOR MY BROTHER?"  Crook asked as he held out a burger and some snacks. 

you gave him a worried look. "I dunno Crook, me and him fell out this morning. I don't really wanna get on his bad side..." You mumbled, taking another sip. 

"PLEASE? HE WON'T LET ME IN OUR ROOM, BUT HE MIGHT LET YOU! IF HE DOESN'T EAT ANYTHING OR GETS TOO HUNGRY... I'M SCARED THAT HE MIGHT GO HUNTING FOR FOOD..." 

You sighed, but you could tell Crook was worried for his brother, so you nodded and took the food out of Crooks gloves. 

"THANK YOU HUMAN!" He cheered, leaning down and nuzzling his cheekbone against your cheek, making you giggle softly.

You walked into the mansion, grabbing two Pepsi cans on the way, hearing growling as you walked up the stairs. 

To be honest? You were scared shitless... 

What happens if Horror is too hungry and takes a bite out of you??? 

No... he wouldn't... would he? 

You shook those negative thoughts away as you approached his and Crooks room. 

You knocked softly before starting to speak. "Horror... you probably hate me, but Crook wanted me to bring you some food. Please, if you haven't eaten all day because of me, at least eat for your brother?" 

You sighed in relief as the door opened, revealing Horror who was still growling as his red eye looked over you then at the food and drinks in your hands. "Can... can I come in?" You mumbled, you couldn't help being a little scared...

Horror sighed and rolled his eye as he nodded, making you smile a little before you walked in. 

Your eyes widened as you saw the walls of his and Crooks room; there were claw marks on the walls and marks from Horrors hatchet along with bite marks on the nightstand and bed legs. 

Oh boy... Mae was not going to be happy... 

You placed the snacks on Horrors bed, surprised that Crooks single bed was nice and tidy whilst Horrors was messy, though you weren't really surprised about that... 

You sat on the bed before taking a can of Pepsi and passing the other to Horror as he sat next to you. "Thanks..." He mumbled. 

You sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning ok? In my defense I did just wake up from a rough night Horror..." you said rubbing your arm.

Your breath hitched when Horror came right up to your face, you could feel his hot breath fan across your cheeks as so many thoughts started racing through your mind; what was he going to do? 

To be honest, you were still terrified... 

Suddenly Horror pulled you into a hug, making you squeak a little before you relaxed into his embrace and sighed in relief. "I'm... I'm sorry little bird if I scare ya... I... heh, I can't help it..." Horror mumbled with a soft kiss to your head. 

You smiled softly "It's ok Horror..." You hugged him back, nuzzling into his fluffy hood. "I know you can't help it..." You mumbled, looking up at him and giving him a sweet kiss on his left cheekbone. 

Horror tensed for a second before he gave you a genuine smile, like Sans would, along with a slight red blush across his cheekbones and nasal ridge. 

You giggled when he nuzzled into your hair and kissed your forehead. 

For the rest of the evening you stayed with Horror, making sure he ate the burger and snacks (you ate some snacks with him too!) until Crook came up to bed. 

He was happy that his brother had finally eaten and that you two were friends again, so you said goodnight to both of them and went to bed as well.

~~~

The next morning you jumped awake when Berry came bursting through your door. "HUMAN, YOU ARE LATE GETTING UP!" 

You groaned and pulled your covers over your head, why did he care that you were not up on time? You didn't get much sleep the other night so you deserve this damn it! 

"Berry, please get out... why do you care anyway?" You mumbled. 

Berry pulled the covers off you, making you groan more "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU GIRLS CATCHING THE LAZINESS! ALSO, ALPHYS WILL BE HERE SOON, NOW MOVE YOUR ASS Y/N!" 

God Berry was so bossy, geez... "Ok ok, I'm up... now can you leave... please?" 

Berry finally left so you could fully wake up and get ready for the day. 

As you were tying your H/C hair up, you heard a soft meow you looked over your shoulder to see that Neko was rolling around on your just made bed. 

You giggled as you walked over to him and picked him up, he immediately started to purr as you stroked him.

When you made it downstairs and had placed Neko down Skullface came up to you. "Hey sweetcheeks, urrr... Alphys, Mae, and Suzy are in the kitchen. Mae told me to tell ya when you got up." 

You nodded. "Ok, thanks Skullface." 

You were a bit worried, Skullface had sounded uneasy... 

When you got to the kitchen you saw that Mae and Suzy had worried looks on their faces as well as Alphys "Ah Y-Y/N... please take a seat I just need to check your soul, Mae and Suzy's are f-fine." She explained, walking up to you with a weird looking machine. 

You took a seat next to Suzy. "D-Don't worry this won't hurt a-a bit," Alphys said, giving you a warm smile as she placed a heart-shaped Stethoscope to your chest, you flinched a little as the cold metal touched your skin. 

Alphys looked serious as she watched the machine before she smiled. "Y-yep! Your soul is fine too Y/N. Wow, Reap and Cheshire healed you g-girls really well." 

You heard Mae and Suzy sigh in relief, but you were kinda confused. "Uhm... what's going on?" You asked, tilting your head curiously.

Alphys pushed up her glasses nervously. "O-oh sorry, I just wanted to check your souls to see if those bad skeletons d-damaged them, b-but all is fine t-thank goodness..." 

You nodded understandingly, you were relieved to hear that. 

"So Al, can ya tell us a bit more about those dickhead skeletons?" Suzy mumbled as she leaned back in her chair. 

Alphys nodded. "of course..."  

You raised your hand a little. "Oh first, sorry Alphys... I just wanted to ask if this... ummm, job experiment? Will continue after summer?" You asked shyly. 

Alphys nodded and giggled. "Hehe of c-course it will Y/N, I've spoken to Mae and Sans about it and the skeletons can stay here as long as they want to..." Mae nodded in agreement. "And they all wanna stay here for a long while..." Alphys mumbled the last part which you girls didn't quite hear.

"N-Now let me show you the AUs where Dust, Error, and Nightmare came from." A hologram screen popped up from Alphys wristwatch and a picture of Dust appeared. "Dust became insane and paranoid, thinking he needed more HP, which means health points, to defeat what he calls the demon child. So he killed all his friends and... b-brother, to gain more HP..." 

"Oh my god... his own brother?" Mae mumbled in horror. 

Alphys continued, bringing up a picture of Error. "Error doesn't really have his own world, he lives in the multiverse where apparently all the AUs are made and contained. They say he used to have a world of his own but all he does now is try and destroy other AUs..." 

The last picture was of Nightmare. "N-now Nightmare, he is a prince and he didn't always look like this. He has a brother called Dream, but I don't know the f-full story, he was jealous of his brother so he ate something that he shouldn't of and became this goo skeleton with tendrils coming out of his back, he has his own castle too..." Alphys murmured before sighing. "T-thats all I know about them... I don't know where they are now, but as long as you have Horror and Crook you should be fine..." 

Wait... were they scared of Horror and Crook? "Uhm, are they scared of them Alphys?" Mae asked as she crossed her arms. 

"W-well yeah... Horror and Crooks world was really tough, s-sometimes monsters there would eat each other..." 

Your eyes widened, Horror never told you that! You do remember Mae telling you monsters in Horrors world did go cannibalistic though... No wonder the rest of the skeletons were uneasy with having them in the mansion at first, guess you still had a lot to learn. 

Alphys checked you girls over one last time, just to make sure you were all fine before she left. 

You said your goodbyes and waved Alphys off. "Hey girls, come out to the front yard for a sec, our new neighbors are moving in... heh heh." Red motioned for you girls to follow him and you raised an eyebrow. wow, the new neighbors moved in that quick? 

All the skeletons were already outside and watching as the moving van left. 

"Well hello there ladies and gentlemen, guess who moved in next doooor~" 

"NYEH HEH HELLO~" 

Your eyes widened, no it can't be?! That sounded like Lust and Pink... 

"Oh my fucking god, really?" You mumbled tiredly, beyond done with this day.  

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Our new neighbors are the clingy fuckers?!?" Suzy shouted as all the skeletons now glared at Lust and Pink, who were leaning over the wall. 

Lust chuckled as he put his jaw on his arms. "So Mae dear, you still got that dinner offer?~" he winked as Mae sighed heavily. 

You all needed answers, now.


	24. Clingy New Neighbors

"Ok you two sneaky skeletons, we need answers right now. How, when and why???" Suzy asked as she crossed her arms. 

Pink shrugged. "NYEH HEH! WELL, THE PLACE WE HAD BEFORE WASN'T VERY BIG SO WE HAD A LOOK IN ON WHAT HOUSES WERE FOR SALE AND WHAT A SURPRISE THAT THE HOUSE NEXT TO MAE'S HOME WAS FOR SALE SO... WE TOOK IT! IT WAS A GOOD PRICE AFTER ALL~" Pink said cheerily, waving it off. 

Lust nodded in agreement. 

"Of course you would take the house next to mine..." Mae mumbled, rolling her eyes. 

"Bullshit! You just picked the house next to us to see the girls every day!" Red hissed angrily, making Lust chuckle. "Awww Red, suck it up buttercup, you're not the only one who likes to touch up~" Lust said with a wink, what the hell did he mean?

The Lust brothers always confused you... 

"WHAT!" Red snarled, having to be held back by both Edge and Sans so he wouldn't try to start a real fight.

You sighed softly and shrugged. "Well, we can't really do anything about it..." 

"Yeah, the kid's right..." Sans muttered, agreeing with you sourly. 

"Well then, instead of complaining, do you ladies wanna help us unpack~?" Lust asked with a toothy grin and you could see his fangs showing. 

Mae was about to agree until G Pap spoke up. "I THINK IT'S BEST THAT SOME OF US ACCOMPANY THEM IF THE GIRLS WANT TO HELP YOU..." He stated mildly while crossing his arms behind his back, G Pap looked more than a little intimidating. 

Lust and Pinks smiles looked strained and beads of sweat dotted their skulls, heh, they couldn't fool these skeletons that easily!

Stretch, Sans, Cheshire, and G Pap offered to accompany you girls and keep an eye socket on Lust and Pink. You all grabbed a box and lugged them into Lust and Pinks new home. 

Your eyes widened a little in surprise, it was actually a really nice house, you guessed they didn't just choose it because you girls lived next door. "Wow, it's actually kind of a nice place Lust." You complimented, smiling as you put the box down in the living room and looked around. 

Lust chuckled. "Heh, of course dear~ We wouldn't buy a house that was all broken, ha!" 

Right... of course they wouldn't. 

"It is kind of nice you guys, I never really got to look in the house when my old neighbor was here..." Mae mumbled begrudgingly. 

"Meh, it's ok, I guess." Suzy said rolling her eyes and shrugging, not letting on how she actually thought it was a nice place. 

"SUZY DEAR~? WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME WITH MOVING SOME BOXES UPSTAIRS~?" Pink asked as he headed upstairs with a box in hand. 

Suzy nodded. "Sure-" 

"I'll help you too." Stretch cut in as he glared at Pink, grabbing a box before following Suzy upstairs.

Mae started to unpack some of the boxes while Lust told her where to put the stuff, Sans helped her out with the heavier things, a blue tint lit everything he carried.

You were annoyed that Lust wasn't really helping out, he was just standing around and telling her where to put the stuff! 

You were placing books on the shelves, not even bothering to read any of the titles, ugh, can't they just have normal books? G Pap was dusting the place and Cheshire had brought in the rest of the boxes before sitting back on the sofa. "Cheshire, you're meant to be helping." You said crossing your arms. 

Cheshire offered a wide grin and shrugged. "I did help, I brought the rest of the boxes in didn't I? Heh..." 

It only took you all a few hours to finish unpacking the boxes. "Thanks for helping us out~" Lust smiled cheekily as Mae nodded. "You're welcome, you still wanna come around for dinner though, dont you?" Mae deadpanned. 

Lust and Pink grinned. "NYEH HEH. OF COURSE~" 

Mae sighed but smiled good-naturedly. "Six o'clock then, don't be late. Come on guys, let's get back home" 

"Heh, you got it darling, see you then and thanks for your help~".

You all got back home safe and sound, seeing that it had taken longer than expected to help Lust and Pink unpack. 

You were in the living room watching Stretch and Slim play a fighting game on the Xbox. "Guuuys? Can I have a go? You two have been hogging it for two hours now." You whined.

"Hang on hun, almost got him nyeh heh..." Stretch smirked winning the round. Slim crossed his arms and grumbled while you rolled your eyes, you definitely weren't going to get a go anytime soon it seemed.

 Mae came walking in with a piece of paper in her hand. "Hey Y/N? Can you do me a favor?" 

You looked up at her and smiled, might as well do something while you wait for them to be done with their game. "Sure, what is it?" 

Mae handed you the peace of paper and you saw that it was a list "Could you please go with Suzy to get some drinks from the store? I know what she's like when she goes on her own, she buys a lot of random shit..." Mae mumbled. 

You giggled softly and took the list. "Hehe, sure thing Mae!" You said as you got up, you knew how Suzy could get if she was unsupervised. 

She smiled at you and sighed in relief. "Thanks Y/N". 

Suzy was waiting in the hallway, pouting with her arms crossed, probably because Mae wouldn't trust her to go to the store on her own. You raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Edge was standing with her. "Hey Suzy, Edge..." 

Edge scoffed. "ABOUT TIME HUMAN, COME, WE ARE GOING TO THE STORE." Edge grabbed you and Suzy by the arm, dragging you two out of the mansion and only letting your arms go when you two started walking on your own.

"Why is Edge coming along? I thought it would be just me and you?" You mumbled. 

Suzy shrugged and swung her arms as she walked. "Dunno, he said he wanted to get some more cooking stuff? Even though we have LOADS at home." Suzy said looking up at Edge and hoping he'd heard. 

Edge looked down at her, baring his sharp teeth. "DON'T PUSH ME SUZY. IT'S SO I KNOW THAT WE HAVE PLENTY OF INGREDIENTS SO I CAN MAKE MY AMAZING LASAGNA, OH, AND I'M COMING ALONG TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU TOO SO YOU DON'T BUY ANY MORE ALCOHOL!" 

Since when did Edge care about Suzy drinking? 

Suzy just rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

When you got to the store you looked at the list Mae had given you. "Alright, we need... fizzy drinks, tea bags, and coffee." 

"Oh! I'll get the fizzy pop!" Suzy said with a smirk already veering away, but before she could get far Edge pulled her back. "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU WILL STAY WITH ME, I DON'T TRUST YOU ON YOUR OWN HUMAN!"

"Are you fucking serious Edge? I'm not a kid lad!" 

Oh boy... you just walked away quickly, guess you'll get the fizzy drinks... 

"Now, how many would be enough?" You mumbled to yourself as you grabbed two bottles, but then thought it wasn't going to be enough, there were a lot of you living in the mansion, if only you could remember how many Mae gets on a weekly shopping trip... 

You shrugged and grabbed another bottle, just in case, but now you were struggling to carry three big bottles of pop, why didn't you grab a basket on the way in? Damn it... 

You almost dropped one until a bony hand grabbed it. "NYEH HEH... CAREFUL~" 

You looked up and saw that it was Pink... greeeat. "Oh... thanks Pink, heh..." What the hell was Pink doing here? 

"NO PROBLEM MY DEAR~" Pink smirked down at you, making you a little uncomfortable. 

"So... what are you doing here? You're not following me, are you? ha ha..." You joked.

Pink chuckled. "NOW THAT WOULD BE A VERY RUDE THING OF ME TO DO~ NYEH HEH! I WAS JUST GETTING A FEW THINGS TO STOCK UP THE CUPBOARDS AND FRIDGE WHILST ME AND MY BROTHER GET EVERYTHING SORTED IN OUR NEW HOME~" You nodded understandingly. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP CARRYING THOSE HEAVY BOTTLES?" 

"Errr yeah... I need to get back to Edge and Suzy..." Pink nodded and smirked as he followed you. 

It was quite easy to figure out where Edge and Suzy were, you could still hear their faint shouting. "No Edge, I am NOT buying some stupid looking animal biscuits! What are ya, a fucking baby bones?" 

Edge growled and you felt you should probably step in. "H-hey guys? I got the fizzy drinks." You stammered, placing the heavy bottles in Suzy's basket. 

"HIYA EDGY~" Pink cooed. 

"THE FUCK IS THIS DISGUSTING THING DOING HERE?!"  

You shushed Edge, aware that people were starting to stare... great... 

"WOW RUDE..." Pink mumbled, looking like Edge had actually hurt his feelings. 

"He was just helping me carry the bottles so I wouldn't drop all of them, and he's shopping Edge, it's a supermarket..." You deadpanned, you could hear Suzy snickering.

Edge just scoffed and tapped his foot "WHATEVER, CAN WE GO NOW?" 

You sighed heavily, sometimes Edge could be so god damn rude, you wondered how Red coped with him. 

You turned to Pink and smiled up at him. "Well, we better go, thanks for helping me out Pink, see ya later!" You waved as you followed Suzy and Edge. 

He smiled back and waved. "BYE GUYS~ SEE YOU LATER INDEED NYEH HEH~"

Finally the evening arrived, you felt that today had been so slow... 

Mae was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Blue and Papyrus offered to help her out, Mae deflected them by saying they could decorate the dessert, which of course they didn't mind doing. 

You and Sniper laid the knives and forks out on the dining table, getting ready for your guests. "ALL THIS BECAUSE LUST AND PINK ARE COMING ROUND?" Sniper asked. 

"Yeah... she always does this when guests come round her place, heh.." You said with a nervous giggle. 

"WELL, SHE DEFERENTIALLY TAKES AFTER HER MOTHER, NYEH HEH HEH!" 

You chuckled, yep, Mae definitely did.

You heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" You shouted as you ran over to get the door, luckily the table was done, just in time! 

You opened the door and your eyes widened, Lust and Pink were holding bouquets of all you girls favorite flowers; Roses for Mae, Tiger lilies for Suzy and Tulips for you, how the hell did they even know your favorite flowers? 

You were flattered but also kinda creeped out.  

Lust grinned from behind the flowers. "Hello dear Y/N~ Do you like the flowers we got you girls~?" 

Mae came out the kitchen, she looked confused as she spotted the flowers and the skeletons holding them. "Oh...?" 

Suzy followed after and promptly choked on her drink, making her cough and wheeze.  *cough* "How in the fuck-" *cough* "Did you know our fave flowers?!" 

Lust chuckled as him and Pink placed the flowers on the table. "I just looked at the flowers in your garden silly... What? Did ya think we stalked you girls or something? Heh~" He winked. 

Suzy glared at them, not really believing them. "Thats still kinda weird..." She mumbled.

Mae chuckled. "It's true though Suzy, I do grow our favorite flowers in the garden." Mae said as she took the flowers and placed them in an empty vase. "Thank you for the flowers, it's very sweet of you boys." 

"NYEH HEH ANYTHING FOR YOU LADIES~" 

Mae went back into the kitchen to finish off dinner, Lust offered to help her out and was clinging to her arm, leading her to the kitchen until Red pulled her away and growled at him in warning, which Lust only shrugged at. 

God those two were clingy...

Everyone was finally sitting at the table and tucking into Maes wonderful dinner and you smiled and bounced a little in your seat. Lust and Pink weren't that bad once you got to know them. 

To be honest, you thought they would be all grabby with you girls, but they were just clingy and flirty, which wasn't all that bad. You were happy, it was like you were one big happy family. 

You looked down a little, yeah... a happy family. 

You'd never felt happy in your own family; your sister despises you now for not letting her have Tilly and your parents think your a disappointment, still, even though you do have a job now they would probably hate you... 

If they find out you live with monsters? You scoffed at that though. "Peaches?"

You looked up when you heard Bucs voice. "Hm, yeah?" You mumbled, he gave you a worried look as he took a piece of cake off his fork, making you blush softly when you saw his red tongue wrap around the fork as it went into his mouth and drool on his teeth making his gold fangs shine...

Shit, get yourself together Y/N! What's gotten into you? Now that you mention it, you do feel a little hot... 

"Are you ok? You're looking a bit flushed." 

You nodded. "Yeah i'm f-fine..." You winced as you put a hand to your chest, now your chest felt tight and your back was stinging for some reason. 

You stood up to go out to get some fresh air but before you got outside you heard glass smash. "Mae!" Sans shouted, catching Mae before she hit the ground. 

"The fuck happened?!" Red shouted as he got out his chair and ran over to Mae and Sans. 

"Dunno, she just feinted! One minute she was getting a drink the next she just fell back-" 

What... what were they saying? Their voices sounded like they were filtering through deep water. 

You started panting. 

"Little bird?....Y/N!" 

The last thing you heard was Horror shouting your name before he caught you, then everything went black.


	25. Soul Marks

You could hear people talking and a voice that sounded like Suzy's as you started slowly waking up. "You boys need to stop worrying, they'll be fine." 

Horror growled. "How do you know? And how come you didn't faint?" He asked lowly, clearly not trusting her. 

"Because I've already experienced the soul mark..." Suzy mumbled as she looked away. 

"Sweetie... thats why you have claw marks on your back..." Slim said ever so softly as he knelt down in front of Suzy. 

She nodded stiffly. "I thought I was the only one with a soul mark, I never knew Mae and Y/N would get one too... I guess when Dust made their souls appear for the first time he activated the power... the magic in their souls." 

Red scoffed and paced angrily. "That was days ago, how come it just happened now?" He hissed, crossing his arms. 

"Takes a few days for soul marks to appear." Suzy sighed.

You groaned as you put a hand to your head, finally deciding to start moving, you had questions after all. "Ugh... what happened?..." 

"You and Mae fainted." 

You flinched when you turned and saw Suzy right in front of you, looking somewhat remorseful. Horror, Slim, and Red were in the room too and you noticed Mae next to you, still unconscious. 

You noticed she had vines around her arms, the hell did they come from? "Ok... please explain." You said looking back at Suzy, wanting some serious answers.  

"It's... urr, kinda hard to explain. Soul marks are rare-" 

"Ugh... what happened and WHY ARE THERE VINES AROUND MY WRISTS???" Looks like Mae was finally awake.

Suzy rolled her eyes. "My god Mae lass, calm down. I'll explain. As I was saying, there are probably tattoo-like marks on your backs now-" 

"WHAT???" 

Well shit, Mae's freaking out now. 

You sighed as you lifted up your tank top and ran your fingers across your back, you couldn't really feel anything but Suzy said soul marks are tattoo-like so of course it would feel like a real tattoo. You grabbed your phone, curious to see what they looked like. 

"Y/N what are you doing?" Mae asked. 

"Well, I wanna see what my soul mark looks like." You handed Horror your phone. "Can you take a picture of my back please Horror?" You smiled as Horror nodded and snapped a picture for you. "Thanks." Your eyes widened as you looked at the picture, the soul mark on your back was...

"The little bird found her wings..." Horror mumbled as he looked at the picture too, he had a tint of red across his cheekbones. 

You were amazed, it looked exactly like a tattoo, just like Suzy said. "Mae, what does yours look like?" You ask, turning your head to face Mae who was looking at her phone, seems like Red took a picture for her to see her soul mark too. 

"Mines a rose..." Mae said with a small smile. 

You looked over Maes' shoulder and gasped softly. Hers was so pretty, a beautiful rose in full bloom with two vines coming out of it and curling around her shoulders that explains the vines around her wrists then, but why were those ones real?

 Suzy smirked. "See, harmless, and pretty. Well... heh, except mine, mine just looks like an animal scratched me haha!" She joked with a shrug. 

"So... why does Mae have real vines around her wrists then?" You asked. 

"Huh, yeah, why do I?" Mae looked at her wrists. "The hell...?" She mumbled as she touched them. 

Red seemed to know the answer to that. "Well... when Mae fainted before Sans caught her, her hands fell on to the broken glass she dropped and cut her wrists. When I went to bandage the wounds up vines started ta grow around the wounds, I tried ta take them off but they wouldn't budge... guess there some kind of healing magic vines." Red said with a shrug as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Is he serious? Are the skeletons not even a little surprised that you, Mae and Suzy probably have magic? Ugh you were getting a headache, this was all too much to process. "Ok so how come you guys are'nt surprised that we might have magic?" You questioned. 

"Nyeh heh, we've met other humans with powerful souls, no biggy." Slim smirked. 

Right, of course they have... 

After you and Mae calmed down and you got yourselves back together you were in your room. Pink and Lust had gone home after the incident... 

You just stared at the picture of your soul mark; why angel wings? Do the wings represent your soul being the soul of hope? 

You sighed, all this time you thought you weren't special, heh, none of your family made you feel special and they certainly didn't ever make you feel happy, but all along you were special. 

You just needed monsters to show you that, and your two best friends of course.

A smile appeared on your face, you were happier than you've ever been in a very long time. "Peaches?" 

You looked over your shoulder when you heard Buc call out to you. "Hey Buc." You greeted, smiling brightly at him as he made his way to you and sat next to you on your bed.

He chuckled and scratched his jaw. "Glad to see you're ok, Sans told us what happened... so soul marks huh?" 

You nodded. "Yeah, mine are angel wings heh..." 

Buc raised a bone brow as his eyelights flickered. "Huh, really? Urr, may I see?" You nodded and motioned for him to go ahead. 

Buc lifted up your top and awed at your soul mark, a red tint lightened up his cheekbones and drops of drool dripped from his golden fangs. "Heh... w-well it's real pretty... never seen soul marks before, always thought they were myths, guess they're just rare..." Buc chuckled as he ran his fingers over your, mark making you shiver and goosebumps rise along your skin.

"Umm... Buc?" You mumbled quietly as you looked over your shoulder. 

"Hnnn... such soft skin... urr, oh sorry peaches." Buc took his hand away and pulled your top back down. 

You gave him a worried look as red droplets started forming on his skull and his eye sockets went pitch back. "A... I'll see ya tomorrow peaches, night..." Buc then walked out, leaving you confused. 

"Huh, that was weird? He's never done that before?" You mumbled to yourself, but just shrugged it off, it has been a long day after all.

It was the middle of the night and you still couldn't get to sleep, your back was stinging like hell, ugh. so you went downstairs to find some painkiller tablets. 

You turned the kitchen light on and yelped as you saw Sniper standing there, making you put a hand to your chest as you tried to calm yourself down. "Jesus Christ Sniper... what are you doing hiding in the dark?" 

Sniper just smiled at you, clearly amused. "OH, I'M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU Y/N! I WAS USING MY MAGIC TO SEE SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TURN THE LIGHTS ON, I DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE ANYONE UP!" 

You frowned a little, wouldn't you have seen his orange eye light glow if he was using his magic? He was lying to you but you didn't wanna push it right now.

"Oh uhm, that's ok... I just came down for some painkillers, my back's been stinging really bad." You said as you went into the cupboard where all the medical stuff was, of course, the painkillers were on the top shelf... 

You stretched out your arm as much as you could. " Come ooon..." You mumbled, flinching when you felt hands wrap around your waist and lift you up. "W-what?" 

You looked over your shoulder, Sniper was lifting you up so you could reach the painkillers, giving you a sweet smile. "Oh..." You felt your face heat up so you grabbed them quickly. "Got them..." You mumbled, tapping the hand still around your waist.

Sniper finally placed you down. "Thanks for the lift, heh..." You chuckled, looking up at him and giving him a tired smile. 

"NYEH HEH, NO PROBLEM... BUT YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO BED, I'LL BRING UP SOME WATER FOR YOU!" 

You gave him a confused look. "What? No, its ok Sniper you don't have to do that." 

Sniper just waved you off and shooed you out of the kitchen. "NONSENSE! I'LL KEEP YOU COMPANY, GO BACK UPSTAIRS NOW DEAR." You sighed, you were too tired to argue so you did as Sniper told you to.

You flopped onto your bed, sighing in relief at feeling your cool pillows on your face. 

Sniper came into your room, gently placing the glass of water on your bed stand. 

You sat up and took the water, downing some with the painkillers. Sniper sat on the side of your bed and waited patiently for you to finish. "Thanks for the water Sniper." You smiled. 

He nodded and offered his own smile. "NYEH HEH, NO PROBLEM Y/N! THOSE PILLS SHOULD HELP THE BACK PAIN. I'LL LEAVE YOU TO SLEEP NOW, GOODNIGHT!" Sniper said as he got up and kissed your forehead, making you blush a little in surprise. 

"Urrr... night Sniper..." 

He smiled at you as he closed your door, huh Buc was getting quite close earlier now Sniper, what was he even doing downstairs anyway? 

Oh well, it wasn't any of your business, the skeletons were comfortable with you girls now so you didn't pay it much attention as you lied back down and drifted off to sleep, you were too tired to worry about it anyway.


	26. Last Week Of Summer

It was the last week of summer, so you girls (along with a few of the skeletons) had decided to go to the mall to see what clothes were for sale for the coming autumn. 

There was also a local park nearby so Suzy brought her skateboard along and Mae brought her roller skates. You, well, you weren't into any of that kind of stuff, you preferred to walk or drive to be honest. 

Suzy was already on her skateboard rolling down the path while blowing gum. She'd done her hair in plaits and you thought she looked really pretty with the blue stripe swirled in between the blond.

The days were cooler now as it slowly transitioned into autumn. "SANS?  DO YOU THINK THEY WILL HAVE ANY COOL JUMPERS?" Papyrus asked as he looked around the mall excitedly. 

"Not sure bro, I'm sure they do though, heh..." Sans said with a shrug. 

"HMPH PLEASE! LEATHER JACKETS ARE MUCH COOLER AND THEY'LL LOOK EVEN COOLER ON ME! NYEH HEH" Edge laughed proudly with Red nodding in agreement. "Yeah boss, way cooler." 

Stretch just shook his head as he lit a cigarette, shoving the lighter back in his pocket before Red could realize it was one Stretch had stolen from him. 

"MISS MAE, DO YOU THINK THEY WILL HAVE ANY COOL BANDANNAS?" Blue asked as he skipped alongside Mae.

"I actually know a shop that sells bandannas with super cool patterns on them." Mae chirped as she smiled cheerfully at him. 

Blue and Berry gasped in unison. "YOU DO? DO THEY HAVE BADASS ONES HUMAN?!" Berry grinned and Mae raised an eyebrow. "Maybe? I don't know Berry."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? WE MUST GO BUY SOME IMMEDIATELY! NOW COME HUMAN AND BLUE!" 

Slim sighed. "M'lord, we should really stick together first..." 

"Yeah, Slim's right Berry." You said, nodding in agreement. 

Berry just pouts and crosses his arms. " FINE." 

"Stop being a snob Berry, we're sticking together for a bit..." Suzy mumbled as she got off her skateboard and tossed it in her backpack, getting a look of disapproval from the guard as we all entered the mall. 

"Ok, so what's the plan hun?" Stretch asked, side-eyeing the guard as he stubbed out his cigarette. 

"Well, I have maps so if we do split up we can meet in the center of the mall in a couple of hours." Mae smiled as she took out a few maps of the mall out of her bag and handed them out to the skeletons.

"EXCELLENT HUMAN, NOW WE CAN GO TO THE BANDANNA SHOP! COME BLUE!" Berry growled as he grabbed Blues arm and started dragging him away, even though he didn't know which way he was going. 

"OW BERRY! YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!"  

You sighed. "I best go with them so they don't get lost."

 Mae nodded. "Yeah, just text me when you've finished and we can all meet up for lunch." 

You agreed as you ran to catch up with Berry and Blue. "Ok, will do!"

"BERRY, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE SHOP IS." Blue grumbled loudly. 

"SHUSH! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!" 

"H-hey guys wait up!" You panted as you finally caught up to Blue and Berry, geez they walked fast. 

"HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE LOOKING FOR THE BANDANNA SHOP?!" 

"But... you dont know where the shop is?" You pointed out. 

Berry scoffed and looked down his, well, not nose, at you. "HMPH, AND YOU DO?" 

"Yes." You deadpanned. 

You could hear Blue giggle a little and after finally convincing Berry that you definitely knew where the shop that sells bandannas is, they followed beside you as you entered the shop.

"Ok we're here, now let's have a look around." You smiled as you waved them into the store. 

"OH MY STARS! THEY HAVE AMAZING STUFF IN HERE! OH, IS THAT A SPONGEBOB T-SHIRT?!" Blue exclaimed excitedly as he ran off. 

"HONESTLY, SUCH A BABY." Berry hissed as you just rolled your eyes. 

Berry couldn't talk, he was just as child-like, less than Blue, but still. 

You and Berry walked over to the clothes section and found the bandannas. "FINALLY!" Berry shouted, sorting through what he claimed were "bad ass bandannas." 

You went over to the scarfs, you needed a new one for the chilly autumn.

You just liked the plain coloured scarfs, maybe you could get a pink one to match your soul colour? "MISS Y/N! COME HELP ME CHOOSE A BANDANNA!" 

You turned around and smiled as you picked up the pink scarf you'd been eyeing. "Sure Blue," you noticed he was carrying a bag, figured it probably had the Spongebob T-shirt he seen earlier.

Blue started trying on different bandannas over the one he always wore, "WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK IS THE CUTEST MISS Y/N? THE LIGHT BLUE OR THE ONE WITH STARS ON IT?" 

You put your first finger and thumb on your chin and hummed thoughtfully. "Hmmm, I think the star one is the best Blue, hehe." You said with a giggle, he really did look adorable.

 Blue smiled brightly and tossed it over his arm. "MWEH HEH! YOU ARE RIGHT MISS Y/N, THE STARS ONE IS THE BEST AND I WILL GET IT!" 

"Come on, I'll come with you to the check out since i'm gonna get the pink scarf, Berry's already waiting for us." You said, mumbling the last part as you saw that Berry had already brought his bandanna and was waiting patiently at the exit. 

You and Blue brought your accessories and made your way over to Berry. "FINALLY! YOU TWO TAKE TOO LONG." 

You weren't really listening to Berry complain, instead focusing on the text that you just got from Mae saying everyone was waiting at the diner.  

"WE WEREN'T EVEN THAT LONG BERRY, GEEZ. PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING, YOU SOUND LIKE EDGE." Blue mumbled.

Berry's eyes sockets widened. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THE TALL FU-" 

"Guys! Mae texted me saying to meet her and the others at the diner." 

Blue and Berry just stared at you for a second before nodding and walking off, making you roll your eyes and smile. 

As you were walking to the diner you noticed a group of people with signs and were shouting, trying to grab everyone's attention. "BE GONE MONSTERS! BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND!" 

You scowled, you hated people who didn't accept other races, they weren't harming anybody just being here. 

You noticed in the crowd of monster haters that there was a person wearing a creepy looking mask; it had a wide pointy tooth smile and pitch black circles for eyes with three black lines that look like tears going down the face. They also wore a tatty trench coat over their shoulders and what looked like a chain around their neck, but no ordinary chain, it looked like something a dangerous person would wear in an asylum. the end was broken too. They had brown messy hair going down one side too. 

You felt a shiver run up your spine as you stared more, you couldn't look away and you flinched as the masked person turned their head quickly to look at you. 

You looked away, hoping they didn't spot you staring, you just carried on walking.

You got to the diner and saw some of the skeletons already eating. 

"BROTHER LOOK WHAT I GOT- HEY! YOU COULD'VE WAITED FOR US TO GET BACK BEFORE YOU STARTED EATING!" Blue cried, pouting as he hit Stretch gently. 

"No worries bro, I ordered some tacos for ya, heh." Stretch smirked, sliding them over. 

"YOU ASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?!" Berry shouted as he hit Slim with more force then really necessary.  

"NYEH! I fucking ordered a curry for you!" Slim shouted back, rubbing the bruising area with a scowl. 

"STILL!" 

"HMMMM... ANYWAY! I GOT A SPONGEBOB T-SHIRT" 

Stretch sighed. "Oh, cool bro..."

You went over to Mae and Suzy where they were sharing a bowl of chips. "Oh, hey Y/N, would you like some chips? I ordered enough for the three of us." Mae smiled as you sat next to her. 

You nodded and grabbed a handful. "Yeah, thanks..." You mumbled as you munched on a chip. 

"What's wrong lass? You look spooked." Suzy observed, eyes sweeping the diner. 

"Huh? Oh, just saw a bunch of monster haters on the way... one of them looked terrifying..." 

Mae frowned. "Honestly some people, they didn't spot Berry and Blue did they?" 

You shook your head and popped another chip into your mouth. "No, no, they were too busy shouting." 

"Those bastards! I've seen a few around, they cause a lot of trouble in town for monsters that have their own businesses. I've heard they have a leader..." 

You looked up as you heard Suzy say leader maybe thats who you saw? the monster hater leader. " Leader?" 

Suzy nodded. "Yep! They say the leader hides in the crowd of haters and just watches monsters walk past, picking out their next victim." 

Your eyes widen and you find yourself no longer all that hungry. "V-victim?!" 

Suzy laughs and pounds a fist to the table. "Nah, just joking. It's just a myth." Mae frowns and hits Suzy. " OW hey!" 

"Stop trying to scare Y/N, it's not funny." Mae scolded as she crossed her arms while you just hoped Suzy was joking. 

After you all ate you went to the local park where Mae got her roller skates out and even a extra pair for Red. "I dunno about this sweetheart..." 

Mae just smiled and waved them in his face. "Come on Red, you'll be fine! Just take my hands and I promise I won't let go till you get used to it." 

Red nodded reluctantly and slowly got up, only to immediately start wobbling, causing Mae to grasp his hands before he could fall. "Whoops almost lost ya hehe... come on, just follow me ok?" Mae then started to skate off with Red following beside her, holding her hand like a lifeline.

You smiled at the sight they made. 

Heh, they were getting closer to each other every day... 

Suzy was on her skateboard showing off her skills to Slim, who was leaning on a tree with his hands in his pockets and watching her closely. "Watcha think Slim? Think you can do better?" Suzy smirked as she jumped off her skateboard, waggling her brows in challenge. 

Slim chuckled as he pushed himself off the tree and walked up to her. "Hmm, maybe. May I dollface?" 

Suzy nodded and handed him her skateboard. 

He skated down the hill, doing a few fancy jumps as well as a few risky ones, leaving Suzy awed. 

Guess she hadn't thought he could do it... 

"HA! Awesome Slim!" Suzy cheered as Slim hopped off. 

"Nyeh heh, why thank you. Been a while since I last skateboarded." He confessed with a smirk as he flipped the skateboard into his hand. 

Suzy smiled and you could see a light blush dusting her cheeks.

You were just sitting on the bench with Sans, who was asleep as per usual, just watching everything around you. 

This was nice... 

Stretch went over to join Suzy and Slim, Berry, Edge, and Papyrus were "trying" to play catch, but Edge and Berry kept arguing over whose turn it was to throw the ball while Papyrus was trying to stop them from dusting each other. "EDGE! BERRY! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! WE CAN ALL TAKE TURNS!" Papyrus said with a worried look, wringing his gloves anxiously.

You heard Sans sigh next to you. "Welp, better go help Papyrus break up the fight..." He mumbled as he got to his feet, giving you a lazy wink as he walked past you. 

You smiled and giggled, this was a nice start to the end of the summer and you hoped this week went slow. 

You loved the summer, but you were looking forward to the months to come with your two besties and monster friends.


	27. A Stolen Kiss

It was your turn to do the washing today since Mae was doing a big house cleaning before she went back to her cafe job and EVERYONE had to help, whether they liked it or not. 

You were going around the mansion collecting washing off everyone and you knew most of the skeletons definitely had washing to be done, especially the lazier ones. 

Buc was on the sofa taking a nap and you threw a pillow at him, waking him up instantly. "Peaches? Do ya mind, can't ya see i'm sleeping? Unless you wanna join me, let me sleep." He grumbled and pushed the pillow away and rolling onto his side.

You giggled and hefted the laundry basket under your arm. "Sorry Buc, just wanted to know if you had any washing?" 

Buc groaned and rolled over to peer at you. "You woke me up just to ask me that?" He sighed and grumbled softly. "Well... I do have some in ma room, you can wash for me. Thanks peaches." Buc smiled as he tipped his hat over his eye sockets and went back to sleep. 

You shook your head but smiled as you headed upstairs to Bucs room.

You opened the door slowly and cringed lightly, his room was a mess, which was normal for a Sans, but couldn't they at least straighten up even a little bit? 

You walked in and you immediately noticed that on the walls around his bed were some old looking photos. 

You placed the wash basket on his bed as you looked at the photos; there were pictures of Buc and his brother, Captain, and also the girl he told you about. 

Your eyes widened a little, wow... Buc wasn't kidding when he said you reminded him of this girl, she looks like you a little... 

He looks really happy in the photos too, happier then you've seen him. 

You sigh, you shouldn't be nosy about something like this... 

You had washing to collect anyway so you grabbed Buc's washing on his bed and along the floor before walking out, closing the door behind you.

You knock on Crook and Horrors room to collect their washing next, Crook opened the door and smiled down at you  "HELLO HUMAN!" 

You returned the smile. "Hi Crook! Have you and Horror got any washing? You asked as you lifted up the wash basket and shook it playfully. 

"HMMM, I DUNNO! WHY DON'T YOU COME IN AND SEE IF YOU CAN FIND ANY?" 

You nodded and walked in and straight away you could see Horrors clothes all over the floor while Horror was on his bed napping. "SORRY ABOUT HORROR, HE'S BEING A LAZY BONES, LIKE ALWAYS" Crook tsked, shaking his head at his brother in mock disappointment. 

You giggled and waved a hand. "It's ok, i'm used to it heh." 

You started to pick up Horrors clothes off the floor and put them in the basket, but as you turned around Horror was staring right at you, making you jump back a little. 

You wished he wouldn't do that...

"Horror! Stop doing that, it's getting annoying..." You grumbled. 

Horror just chuckled. "Sorry little bird, didn't mean to spook ya." 

You rolled your eyes but smirked. "Yes you did, anyway, I'm just collecting your dirty washing." 

Horror hummed as his bulging red eye looked at you then to the wash basket. "Hmm... ok, just don't turn my white shirts pink..." 

You raised an eyebrow, is he serious? You do know how to wash clothes, thank you very much! "Don't be silly Horror, I know how to wash clothes." 

He just smiled. "Ok, just warning ya..."

You finally collected all the washing from the skeletons and now you were placing it all in the washing machine. 

You sighed and smiled as you stood back up. "There, it all should be done in a few hours." You chirped happily, nodding to yourself. You then trootted back up and into the kitchen to make yourself a cup of coffee, seeing that both Reap and Cheshire were in there already. 

Reap smiled and offered you a little wave. "HELLO MORTAL!" 

You smiled back and grabbed down your favorite mug. "Hey Reap, hey Cheshire." 

"Hey kiddo, done all ya chores already?" Cheshire asked as he took a sip of his own drink. 

"Yeah, washing clothes is an easy chore." You said with a shrug, rooting around for the coffee grounds. "Didn't Mae give you any chores to do?" 

Cheshire chuckled as he sat down across from you, smiling wider at your soft cheer at finding the coffee. "Nah, we've been busy with our jobs." 

"THAT'S RIGHT! DID YOU FORGET WE ARE REAPERS? NYEH HEH!" 

You giggled a little. "No, I didn't forget, heh..."

"So how are you dealing with your soul mark? Does it still sting a little?" 

You shook your head and busied yourself with measuring out everything for coffee. "No i'm fine now Cheshire, it doesn't hurt anymore, thank god, I had trouble sleeping that first night though." 

Cheshire nodded. "Good, glad to hear it doesn't hurt anymore." 

You smiled, Cheshire and Reap were fun to talk to and you hadn't realized you had been talking to them for almost two hours. "Well, I better check if the washing's done, it was nice chatting with you two." You said cheerily as you got up and smiled at them. 

"Heh, it was nice chattin' with ya too kid." Cheshire said as he gave you a lazy wink. 

"NYEH HEH! WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME Y/N!" Reap boomed as he hugged you, making you blush. 

"Heh, sure thing Reap, sounds like a plan."

As you escaped from Reaps bear hug you went to take the washing out and place it into the tumble dryer and your eyes widened when you noticed a white t-shirt was pink, ONLY one! 

"No way..." You mumbled. 

It was Horrors, of course it would be his, it was the more tattered one out of all the Sans's.

Oh shit, you were so dead... 

"Heh, it's fine, maybe it will look ok when it's dried?" You mumbled with a nervous grin as you turned the tumble dryer on and walked away, immediately bumping into Mae. "O-oh, sorry Mae!" 

Mae raised an eyebrow at you and looked around the laundry room. "Are you ok Y/N?" 

You nodded quickly. "Hmm yep! finished the washing, it's all done and it just got put in the tumble dryer." 

"Oh, ok well, thank's for collecting and doing the washing." Mae smiled as she walked off to finish what she was doing. 

"Yeah! No problem!" Heh heh... 

You were so, so dead...

You drummed your nails on top of the tumble dryer, eagerly waiting for it to finish.

You were hoping Horror didn't walk past, who knows how angry he would get if he found out about his shirt turning pink? "Come on, come on..." You mumbled to yourself.

*click* " Ah yes!" 

You kneeled down and quickly took Horrors shirt out the dryer and your eyes widened. 

It... it was still fucking pink! "Damn it... shit..."

You had to throw the shirt away, it was ruined... 

You were sat in your room as you folded the rest of the washing from earlier, but you knew Horror would wonder what happened to his shirt and it was take away night so everyone's gonna be eating together. 

"Y/N! the foods here!" Suzy shouted from the stairs while you sighed heavily. 

Well... you can't keep worrying about it, you just have to see what happens when Horror does notice... 

"Coming!" You ran down the stairs into the living room, smiling as you sat down next to Buc and Mae. 

"You ok? You look a bit worried..." Mae observed quietly as she took a bite of her food you nodded as you plated yours. 

"I, urr turned Horrors shirt pink..." You whispered. 

Mae stopped eating and looked over to Horror who was talking to Cheshire as he ate his food, she then looked back at you with mild, heh, horror. "What.. you did? Does he know?" Mae whispered back.

You shook your head. "I threw it in the bin, I panicked... sorry..." 

Mae sighed. "Well, that was his favorite shirt sooo... he will find out eventually."  

"Yeah, I know that..." You mumbled as you started eating. 

"Just be careful..." Mae mumbled back. 

Mae was right, you knew how angry he could get... 

After everyone finished you cleaned up some of the mess for Mae. You walked into the kitchen to put the rubbish in the bin and you didn't notice Horror standing in the corner ripping into some raw meat. 

You lifted your head up as you heard him growling, making you look over your shoulder "Horror?"

You could see Horrors bulging red eye glaring at you. "Shit, Horror? What are you doing?" You mumbled as you walked closer to him, eyeing him warily. 

"Y-Y/N? fuck... I didn't want ya to see me like this..." Horror said in shame as he dropped the meat and turned away from you. 

Your forehead scrunched as you looked at him, confused. "I... dont understand?" 

Horror sighed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I asked Mae to buy me some raw meat. It... helps me out with my hunger so I don't hurt humans. 'specially you girls..." 

You nodded, understanding what he meant. 

You smiled and took a step closer. "I get it Horror, don't worry-" 

Before you could finish talking, Horror grabbed your wrist and pulled you close to him, your breath hitched as his creepy smile returned full force. 

Damn it! He was tricking you just to get you close to him...

"I know about my shirt little bird... did ya think you could hide it from me? I did warn ya..." 

Oh, fuck, he knew! 

Horror chuckled and tugged you even closer. "Stretch found it in the trash when he was taking the rubbish out... naughty bird..." 

You started to panic and struggle in his hold. "O-oh god Horror, i'm sorry! I just panicked! I didn't know what to do-" 

Your eyes widened as you felt... lips? On yours? Was Horror kissing you?! 

You felt your whole face heat up but you closed your eyes and kissed back, forcing down a little whimper. 

The hell were you doing?!! 

After a few long minutes, Horror pulled away and opened his eye sockets with a big grin on his face and a red tint across his cheekbones. "Shut up..." He mumbled. 

You were speechless, what a day this has been!


	28. Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ego looks like https://pre00.deviantart.net/be2b/th/pre/f/2018/191/9/8/monster_hater_by_goldentigeress14-dcgtjle.png
> 
> Sorry the chapters a little short D:

Oh my god, what the fuck just happened? You were speechless. Did Horror plan this or something? You had a feeling that he had. He was about to lean in again, but you flinched away. "H-hold on, Horror. You can't just kiss me by surprise like that. I'm so confused. Could help me out a bit please?"

Horror chuckled as he reached to pull you close to him. You let him. "Well...how 'bout another kiss? That'll shut you up, which is good for you, and it's good for me because, well...you make me happy, Y/N." 

You felt your whole face heat up as mixed emotions surged inside you. "R-Right ok. But still...-wait. I make you happy?" 

Horror nodded. Wow. All of Scarlet's words made TOTAL sense now! You sighed. You should've seen this coming. You and Horror had gotten really close, and it wasn't like you didn't care for Horror, but you just weren't ready. At least, not yet. 

"Horror, not yet...I..."

Horror's red eye dimmed. "S'ok, little bird. I can wait, but be warned. I'm just gonna keep trying 'till you say yes," Horror said, his voice lowering as he spoke the last sentence. You blushed. Oh god. Horror grinned and walked off, leaving you stunned.

You lay in bed later that night, still wide awake. You couldn't sleep, your mind hyperfocused on what had happened between you and Horror. Did you even like him that way? Ugh. Your head hurt from thinking too much and from all these mixed feelings. Finally, after a couple of long hours spent tossing and turning, you finally fell asleep. When your eyes opened again, you found yourself squinting. Your vision was completely white. You were dreaming...but were you? And even if you were, what kind of dream was this? 

"H-Hello?" Your voice echoed as you spoke. Someone-or something-chuckled behind you.

"Why hello, Y/N," said a female, almost demonic, voice.

You turned around. Your eyes widened with recognition because the masked face in front of you was the same one you'd seen at the mall earlier. The...monster hater.

"Y-You were the one I saw at the mall...in the crowd of-"

"The crowd of monster haters?" The masked woman said, interrupting you. You nodded. Your breath hitched as she walked closer to you. She looked human but...she wasn't. Her skin was snow white, her arms pitch black with hooked, claw-like fingers on the ends. Her legs and feet were the same obsidian shade, her chest wrapped in bandages and her pale legs clad in light blue ripped shorts. 

"Awww," she pouted mockingly. "Are you scared? Don't you worry, dear. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk."

You shook your head. "No. I don't want to talk to you. You're a monster hater. I don't listen to you people." 

The masked woman laughed. You felt chills run up your spine as her demonic laugh echoed. That, combined with the sound of the chains around her neck rattling, was a truly terrifying sound. "I have a name, Y/N. They call me Ego." You couldn't tell if Ego was smiling or frowning under her mask.

Your heart was beating so loudly that you could feel it in your skull. You took a deep breath. This was a dream so she couldn't hurt you...right? "W-what do you want?" you stuttered.

Ego came right up to your face. You tried to take a step back, but your legs refused. Shit. You could see a brown and pink glow in the eye holes of the mask. "Oh, relax. I don't want anything to do with you or your pathetic friends..." Ego sighed and smiled. "But, I have to say, you ladies are precious."

You raised an eyebrow. "Precious? How are we...precious?" you asked, borderline offended. Ego chuckled.

"You don't know how much you little girls mean to those boneheads, do you?" Ego grabbed your arm and pulled you close to her, whispering in your ear. "Or...are you just too blind to notice?"

You whimpered as her claws dug into your arm. "P-please let go...you're hurting me," you mumbled. 

Ego let out a low, rumbling chuckle. "Don't be silly. You can't feel pain in dreams, dear. Now listen closely. I  _will_  find those skeletons and have their skulls. If you girls are in my way, so be it! I'll take your skulls too."

You screamed as Ego claws pushed deeper into your arm, breaking into the skin. She threw you onto the floor and laughed as she watched you scream in agony. "Consider that-" she gestured to the blood pooling on the floor, "a warning. Oh, and say hi to Red and Horror for me." 

Ego giggled to herself as she walked away into the darkness that had begun to appear at the edges of the room and was soon clouding your vision. You whimpered, clutching your arm. Just before everything went black you thought you heard Ego mumble something. 

"I  _will_  have my happy ending."

You woke up screaming. You were sweating and shaking. What kind of dream was that? Still terrified, you raked your fingers threw your H/C hair trying to calm your thudding heart. You heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming from down the hall. The door was thrown open and in came Mae. 

"Y/N, are you alright?!" she asked, a worried look on her face. She sat on your bed, tucking a strand of sweaty hair behind your ear. You nodded slowly. 

"Y-yeah just a really bad nightmare," you replied. She hugged you. "It's ok, Y/N, it wasn't real," Mae mumbled. 

"Is everything alright, girls?"

You and Mae looked over to the open doorway. Horror was leaning on the doorframe, watching you and Mae with a confused look on his face. Mae replied for you. 

"We're fine. Y/N had a nightmare and it spooked her pretty badly," Mae said, shooting Horror a worried glance.

"Alright, well, Mae why don't you go back to sleep while I keep the scared little bird company." Mae nodded and gave you a comforting smile before leaving the room. Now it was just you and Horror. Alone.

Horror walked over to you and sat on your bed, pulling you into his lap. You said nothing, wrapping your arms around his neck and legs folded in his lap as you sobbed into his t-shirt. You really didn't wanna be alone right now. Horror combed his fingers through your hair softly. 

"Hush little bird...it's alright. I'm here. It's ok," Horror said softly. You nodded, but Ego's words were still rattling around your brain. Did she know Red and Horror? And if so, how? No...it was just a nightmare that's all. She'd just scared you when you saw her at the mall. This was just residual fear. But what if-

"I know you're thinking about it, Y/N. Stop it. You need to calm down," Horror spoke in low tones. You sighed shakily. 

"Stay with me," you whispered. Horror looked down at you. 

"What was that?" he asked.

Your voice cracked as you spoke a little louder. "I...don't wanna be alone. Please." 

Horror's easy smile fell and his red eye dimmed as he looked down at your crying, scared face. The sight of you like this made his damaged soul sink. He hasn't felt like this in a very long time, not for a human. Horror lay down on your bed, bringing you down with him. 

"Nothing's gonna hurt you...I won't let anything hurt you. Not even a nightmare," he said.

You smiled tiredly, huddled up here with Horror. It was quite ironic that you felt the safest in the arms of what you had once been the most afraid of.


	29. Chapter 29

The cool breeze blew your H/L hair as you walked through the park. It was autumn now, summer long gone. Mae was working again, 2 to 3 days a week, so it was just you and Suzy today. Well, and Slim, Stretch, G and Buc. The rest of the skeletons were at home (most of them asleep). You were going to the the village's Autumn Festival. Mae loved getting fresh vegetables from the festival, but sadly she couldn't today because of work, so she'd asked you and Suzy to get some for her. You didn't mind, of course, since you had nothing else planned today. Suzy had begrudgingly agreed, complaining about the freezing weather outside. 

Suzy shivered as she nuzzled deeper into her scarf. "It's so fucking cold. Why'd I have to come along?" she complained. Slim snaked an arm over her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She grunted. 

"Because if I'm getting out of bed early so are you, sweetie. You can deal with the cold! Nyeh heh..." he laughed.

Suzy just glared up at him and grumbled, "Ya didn't have to come along..."

You smiled and shook your head. He'd only come along because of her. Buc walked up beside you. You looked up at him and smiled faintly. "I heard ya had a really bad nightmare the other night..." he said.

Your smile faded as you looked down, watching the leaves crunch under your brown boots. "Yeah, but I'm fine now. It just spooked me pretty good, that's all." You felt Buc's bony fingers intertwine with yours and your face flushed. Buc was sweet. You knew that he cared for you.

"Hmmm...well, as long as you're ok. I don't wanna have to worry about your pretty little head," he said with a smirk. He ruffled your hair. You snickered. The festival arch appeared over the hill you were walking towards and you ran towards it. You arrived, out of breath. The festival looked beautiful with all the autumn colors featured in banners and streamers. Children scampered about with their faces painted. You smiled. It was nice seeing kids have fun.

Suzy huffed. "I prefer Halloween..."

"I do too," Stretch mumbled, agreeing with Suzy. You sighed.

"Come on you two, where's your fall cheer?" you exclaimed.

"Left it back in bed," Suzy deadpanned. You frowned and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the fray. You were not going to let her be bored. No way.

"Y/N, come on we're too old for this..." she groaned. You gasped dramatically.

"You're never too old for festivals, Suzy!" you said. Suzy smirked and rolled her eyes at you. You went over to a stall that sold beautiful autumn flowers. You loved the colors of flowers in the fall, what with their deep hues of reds and oranges. "Hey. Suzy. You think maybe we should get some flowers for the window boxes? Mae would love them," you said with a smile. Suzy shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. She likes any flowers. I'm not really bothered. You buy 'em, I'm gonna get some food," Suzy said, walking over to Stretch who was ordering from a nearby hot dog stand.

You bought a few flowers from the vendor, a lovely young woman with dark hair. She'd pushed you to buy more, but you'd declined, since you didn't want to lug around an armful of heavy pots all day. You left, scanning the crowd for Suzy and the skeletons.

"Damn it. How is it possible to lose sight of a tall girl and a gaggle of skeletons..." you mumbled to yourself as you looked around, seeing only parents with their kids and teens hanging out. You sighed. Well, might as well take this opportunity to get Mae's vegetables. If they still hadn't turned up by then, you'd go searching.

"Here you go ma'am," the store owner said, smiling to you as he gave you a bag of fresh vegetables. You returned his smile and handed him a bill. 

"Thanks," you replied, waving as you walked off. "Now to find my friends..."

Just as you were about to start scouring the place, you noticed Suzy, Stretch and Slim were over by an oak tree talking. You sighed in frustration and walked over to join their conversation.

"There you guys are! Where have you been? Also, where are Buc and G?" you said angrily as you crossed your arms. Suzy could've at least texted you to tell you where they were going. 

"Oh sorry, Y/N! Me and Stretch went to get hot dogs then wandered off. We didn't mean to leave you on your own, honest. I was about ta text ya anyway," Suzy said with a cheeky grin that you wanted to smack right off her face. You didn't though, because you couldn't hold it against her. It was just Suzy being Suzy. "G and Buc just went to get some supplies that they said they needed," Suzy said with a shrug. Slim and Stretch nodded in agreement. "We gotta wait for 'em. Sorry, kiddo." 

You nodded. "As long as they don't take hours. These flowers are getting heavy."

You waited an hour for G and Buc to return. Upon their arrival, they were looking rather flustered. You quirked an eyebrow as they got closer and became even more confused when Slim and Stretch began to growl.

"Y-you two wait here," Slim mumbled as him and Stretch walked up to G and Buc. Buc was carrying some kind of plant in his arms. It was rather strange looking and unlike any human plant you had ever come across. It had curling purple thorns and glowing petaled flowers that shifted colors. You couldn't hear what the skeletons were saying, but you caught them glancing over at you and Suzy a few times.

"Geez. Can they hurry it up? I just wanna get home to warmth..." Suzy mumbled. You were going to reply when a loud smash made you and Suzy jump. G had smashed the plant, a snarl on his face. Its petals glowed from the floor as people turned looking for the origin of the crash. They were probably all thinking the same thing as you: What the hell was that about?

Suzy walked over, pushing them away from each other and breaking up the argument. "Guys, the hell is wrong with you? Stop playing," she said with a frown.

Slim and Stretch stopped snarling at G and Buc. They did the same. "Ah, sorry toots. Dunno what came over us..." G mumbled, rubbing the back of his skull.

"I don't give a shit about whatever is going on between you four! you can figure it out yourselves. Me? I'm cold and wanna get home so if you don't move your bony asses in the next minute I'll bang ya skulls together!" Suzy shouted stomping towards the festival's exit. You shook your head, but followed behind her, grabbing her arm to make her stop.

"Just a sec, Suzy. I think it was that plant that made them go funny," you said, lowering your voice. Suzy looked over her shoulder and glared at the skeletons who were standing in a circle looking ashamed of themselves. 

She sighed in annoyance, spinning on her heel and walking back over to the skeletons with a smirk. She nudged Slim and Stretch in the ribs playfully. You smiled. The last thing you wanted was your friends falling out over silly things, but you were still confused on what had happened. You left it for now.

After a couple minutes of struggle, you were all finally walking home. G was telling stories of his adventures in his universe.

"So me and the human ended up in a glowing Echo flower field, and it was weird but oddly beautiful. Well, I mean she seemed to like it, but I didn't really care," G said, mumbling the last part as he took a puff of his cigarette. Buc rolled his eye light knowing all too well that G did care. Suzy was laughing at Stretch's puns. Stretch had a big smirk on his face. He knew he was making Slim all too jealous. Slim was walking close behind Suzy with his hood up and red eye light glowing. When Stretch smirked his way Slim showed off his teeth with a silent snarl.

Autumn sure was going to be a wild ride.


	30. Sibling Rival

As you were walking in front of the others you were still thinking about that nightmare you had, actually, you haven't stopped thinking about it since. How did Ego know Red and Horror? what even was she? What- 

"Y/N!!" 

You gasped as you were pulled back by Buc, seconds later a car came speeding past. "Fuckin' hell Y/N! Be careful, you almost became road kill!" 

Suzy shouted you were still dazed, but wait, was that.. your sister's car? 

"The car didn't even try to stop at all... hmm." Stretch mumbled, sockets focused on where the car had disappeared. 

No... while your sister probably hated you now for taking Tilly away from her and her stupid boyfriend, but she wouldn't hate you that much to hurt you... would she?

As you all got home you were kinda getting worried now, you haven't really spoken to your sister in almost three months, to be honest, you didn't wanna talk to her. She broke your trust and she slapped you, which hurt you more than just physically. 

You went into the kitchen, seeing that Mae was home. You smiled as she looked up and smiled back. "Hey... how was the festival?" 

"It was good, I got the vegetables for you." You said as you placed the bag on the kitchen table. 

Mae's smile brightened. "Aww, thank you for getting them." She said happily, taking the bag of veg off the table and placing them in the cupboard for later while you nodded and smiled. "No problem Mae."

You really wanted to ask her about any monster plants that made monsters go hostile since G Pap gave her some books for her that she's been reading over the past week. "Hey Mae? I wanted to ask you something." You said as you sat down. 

"Sure, what is it Y/N?" 

"Well, at the festival. G found a strange looking plant? It was making him and the other skeletons with us act all hostile and snarling, growling at each other..." 

Mae gave you a confused look for a second before it changed to a serious one. She then stood up and held up a finger. "Hang on, I'll be right back..."

Mae went over to the bookcase in the living room. Huh... guess she did have a book of monster stuff then? 

Mae came back with an old looking book with a symbol on the front that she placed on the table in between you and her. You looked at the book closely, it kinda looked like something out of a fairytale. "Did G Pap give you this?" You asked, running your fingers over the cover. 

Mae shook her head. "No, I've had this book a while, he's just been teaching me about souls and gave me a book about them."

Souls huh? I wonder what G Pap told her? 

Mae flipped through the pages trying to find the flower that holds the power to make monsters go hostile. Her eyes lit up as she found it "Ah-ha found it! It's called the Periculo calor..." 

Periculo calor? "That's Latin." You pointed out, raising an eyebrow in interest. 

"Yes, but for what?" Mae continued to read. "This flower grows in the autumn time in damp dark patches. Periculo calor has thick thorns and six curled petals that glow the colors of the monster soul it effects. Can only affect monsters at close range but can affect others close around as well, Male monsters are more affected than females." 

Yep, that was the flower G found. 

"Pretty flower, but I need to find out what the English translation is of its name. I'll be in the library if you need me." Mae said as she picked up the book and went into the library, noticing that she had a concerned look on her face, something was wrong...

You, on the other hand, suddenly had your own problems to deal with. 

Your sister was sending you angry texts all of a sudden, and threats along with them. You sighed in annoyance, you really didn't want anything to do with her anymore, so you blocked her number and put your phone back in your pocket. 

You then went up to your room, seeing that it was starting to get dark early now. You were just putting your pj's on you then noticed movement in the garden. You moved closer to the window, peeking out through the curtains, was someone outside? Or was it Maes dog? You then heard barking. 

You shook your head and laughed a little at yourself, it was just Maes dog, so you closed your curtains and went to sit on your bed.

You woke up to the sound of glass shattering. "What the..." You mumbled tiredly as you slowly got out of bed and made your way downstairs, you could hear talking coming from the kitchen. 

"Get out of my head, get out of my head..." 

Wait no... was that "S-sis?" You frowned, the hell was she doing here? 

She stopped talking once she heard your voice, seeing that she was twitching and she had glass stuck in her... something wasn't right here, she would be in agony right now... 

You took one step closer. "Sis... are... are you ok?" You didn't like this at all. 

"I finally found them..." 

Her voice sounded like she had two and you flinched when her head turned impossibly fast to face you. Your eyes widened, her eyes... they were glowing pink and black, and she had black veins around her eyes. "My god... what's happened to you?"

A familiar laugh escaped your sister's lips, the one from your nightmare. "You like my new puppet Y/N? I found your disgusting older sibling." You stepped back, trying to process what was going on. "Oh? Don't you remember me? Hehe.. the masked lady in your nightmare and the monster hater? I told you I would find where the skeletons are, didn't know you lived with them though." She said lowly as she stepped closer to you, your sister's body twitching, glass falling off her skin and landing on the floor and blood, so much blood, dripping from her arms and legs. "So much hate your sister had. I could sense it in her soul... so... corrupted... so powerful! I haven't felt that much hate since the first child..." 

First child? What did that mean? 

Your sister smiled, wide and horrifying. "So... beTRAYED!"

You gasped as she grabbed you by the throat and lifted you up, feet winging uselessly beneath you. "ACK! S-sis... please..." 

Your sister brought your face closer, smile still in place. "Your pathetic sister isn't here anymore... it's just Ego now... HAHAHAA!" 

You closed your eyes and whimpered; this wasn't your sister... no, she would never try and kill you, no matter what! 

"I don't need anyone in my way, that means you pathetic worthless little girls!" 

You grunted as you back hit the wall hard, the breath knocked from your lungs. "Ugh..." You looked up slowly, your vision blurry and swimming, all you could see in the darkness was a menacing pink glow and also a single red glow... wait, red glow? "H-Horror..." You half gasped, trying to suck in a breath. 

A deep rumbling growl echoed in the kitchen and came from behind your sister, she just giggled. "Is that the beast I hear? Come to save your precious human?" Suddenly Horrors hatchet came swinging down. "Go on, do it." Your sister chuckled and your eyes widened. 

"Horror! No don't! That's not my sister talking!" 

"Huh?" Horror stopped what he was doing just before the hatchet touched your sister's neck. 

Horrors head was then slammed onto the floor, you heard a sickening crack, which was really not good. "Hehe... my you've changed a lot Horror, taking orders from prey?" 

"Grrrr... Ego.." Horror growled, claws scrabbling for his hatchet. 

"The one and only!" She grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading C: ~  
> mah Tumblr come say hi or ask stuff about my fanfics XD http://galaxyshewolfx.tumblr.com/


End file.
